


Ouro e Prata - Símbolo de uma Promessa

by GolDKler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, LGBTQIA+, Romance, Yuri, comedia, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolDKler/pseuds/GolDKler
Summary: Aline é uma jovem universitária e sonhadora em busca de seu grande amor.Gabrielle tinha apenas um objetivo: ser uma cirurgiã extraordinária.Duas formas de enxergar o amor se colidem, trazendo de volta medos e inseguranças.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que estou escrevendo uma história. Críticas são muito bem vindas para ajudar a melhorar o conteúdo. Mas por favor, seja educado.
> 
> Esta história acompanhará diferentes personagens e seus pontos de vista.  
> Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**GABRIELLE**

Acordei assustada com um barulho alto acompanhado de uma claridade forte. Após alguns segundos percebi que foi um raio. Uma chuva com ventos fortes caía sobre Susana, uma grande cidade litorânea.

"Espero que não derrube nenhuma árvore", pensei comigo, já que trabalharia bem cedo. E como havia muitas árvores velhas em meu bairro, sempre tinha algumas ruas interditadas após ventos fortes.

Após alguns minutos voltei a dormir.

Era 4h45min quando meu despertador tocou.

\- Droga. - Reclamei olhando que ainda chovia um pouco. - Que falta faz meu carro agora.

Minha única condução no momento era minha moto. Meu carro estava na oficina depois que um ser muito inteligente havia acertado minha traseira em um semáforo há uma semana. Por sorte ele aceitara fazer um acordo e pagar todo o conserto, já que estava um pouco alterado pela bebida e se fizesse um boletim de ocorrência seria muito pior para ele. “Quem anda embriagado às 5h30min da manhã?”, eu me perguntava. “E a minha sorte a de ter cruzado seu caminho?”. Aquele horário não tinha movimento algum. O jeito era se conformar e ir de moto mesmo.

Tomei um banho rápido enquanto a cafeteira trabalhava. Terminei de me arrumar e comi rapidamente, saindo com capacete e a capa de chuva na mão. Chegando na escada dei de cara com a Crystal. Ela com a cara amassada que denunciava quem acabou de acordar.

\- Vou te levar. - Me falou mostrando as chaves do carro.

Só lhe dei um sorriso e aceitei apesar de achar que era muita sacanagem ela levantar tão cedo por minha causa, mas ela não era do tipo que voltava atrás.

\- Que merda, - ela falou olhando um galho enorme na rua ao dar ré no carro - por que não tiram todas as árvores que estão em risco logo?

\- Porque o nosso prefeito é maravilhoso, - falei sarcasticamente - ele só pensa na área turística da cidade.

15 minutos depois chegamos em frente ao hospital Álvaro Fontes. Agradeci muito a carona e fiquei observando o carro até ele virar a esquina e sumir. Ainda chovia fino.

Crystal era minha amiga desde o tempo de escola. Ela era minha família ali, já que meus parentes moram em outra cidade.

Vim para Susana aos dezessete anos para fazer faculdade e estou aqui desde então. Fiz minha especialização, e como dois dos melhores hospitais escola do país estão aqui, acabei ficando, não queria me mudar de novo. Apesar de ambos serem muito disputados eu consegui entrar, era uma das melhores alunas desde o colégio e adorava um desafio.

Segundo minha mãe, eu tenho uma habilidade especial. Memória fotográfica. E isso realmente é de muita ajuda.

Crystal era policial. Ela seguiu a carreira do pai, com quem se parecia muito já que herdara seus cabelos ruivos e personalidade forte. Escolheu essa carreira a muito contragosto dos pais, que achavam que ela devia ter feito algo mais feminino. Isso era algo que a chateava muito e um dos motivos do porque quase não ia visitá-los. Por outro lado, eu me dava bem com os meus pais, porém não me dava muito bem com seus novos companheiros. Eles se separaram quando eu tinha 11 anos e cada um seguiu sua vida. Hoje eles tem novas famílias e eu tenho irmãos de ambos os lados, porém mal conheço eles, falo com meus pais praticamente só por telefone, uma vez que passo muito tempo no hospital e eles em seus trabalhos.

O dia parecia que não ia ter sol. Eu amo dias chuvosos que fazem um pouco de frio. Susana era a cidade que mais chovia no país, então era bem comum dias assim. Apesar de gostar, não iria fazer diferença porque eu só iria sair do hospital a noite. Algumas vezes até dormia no hospital mesmo. Mas hoje tinha combinado de jantar com Crystal e Amabelle a noite, elas não gostam quando eu fico direto no trabalho e sempre me cobravam de ir para casa.

Caminhei pelos corredores cumprimentando algumas enfermeiras e plantonistas no caminho ao vestiário. Me troquei fui cumprir minhas tarefas. Hoje o dia prometia, eu tenho uma cirurgia marcada para às 8 horas. Eu estava no penúltimo ano da residência e fazer um procedimento sozinha me dava frio na barriga. Mesmo acompanhada de um especialista para garantir o sucesso da cirurgia, isso só me deixava mais nervosa. Porém na hora era como magia, assim que entrava na sala de cirurgia todo o nervosismo desaparecia, e eu ganhava uma confiança que normalmente não tinha. Era isso que me fazia uma das melhores residentes, trabalhava muito bem sob pressão.

\- Bom dia, Dra. Silver. - Uma mulher alta de longos cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis me cumprimentou com um olhar sério. - Está preparada?

\- Bom dia Dra. Miller, estou pronta sim. - Respondi confiante percebendo que ela me analisava.

\- Vamos lá.

Algumas horas depois, estava me lavando após terminar a cirurgia que tinha sido um sucesso.

\- Bom trabalho, Dra. Silver. - Ela falou saindo da sala. - Cuide do pós operatório, e me mantenha informada.

\- Entendido, Dra. Miller. - Eu fiquei lá mais alguns minutos com sorriso bobo na cara. Um elogio vindo dela era algo raro.

O restante do dia foi corrido como sempre. Um acidente envolvendo dois carros havia deixado vários pedestres feridos.

\- Tô morta, - Michele falou enquanto encostava no armário cheirando seu uniforme e fez uma careta - e tô cheirando como uma também.

Michele era residente do quarto ano também, ela já tinha escolhido sua especialidade: “neuro”, falava toda orgulhosa. Ela é do interior e às vezes soltava algumas gírias muito engraçadas, ela era minha melhor amiga ali e eu sua confidente.

\- O dia hoje foi uma loucura mesmo. - Completei olhando meu celular, havia uma mensagem de Crystal, provavelmente iria me buscar. - Poderia me dar uma carona? - Pedi para Michele, não queria dar trabalho para Crystal.

\- Claro, só espera eu tomar um banho, rapidão.

Na saída do hospital ouvi alguém me chamando.

\- Dra. Silver, - era Beatriz uma das recepcionistas. - Não te vi o dia todo. - Falou com voz envergonhada.

\- Fiquei a tarde toda na emergência.

\- Ah sim. - Ela estava cada vez mais vermelha. - Uma ótima noite, bom descanso.

Mi desfarçava o riso assistindo a cena.

\- Boa noite. - Respondi enquanto olhava ela sair quase correndo.

\- Ela não consegue passar um dia sem falar com você - Mi falava com sorriso malicioso entrando no carro.

\- Ela é simpatica e só porque me comprimenta não quer dizer que ela esteja afim de mim.

\- Ah tá bom, acredito. - Disse com ironia e continuou - Por que você não dá logo uns pegas nela.

\- Se for continuar falando bobeira eu vou a pé. - Já estava começando a ficar irritada.

\- Ah relaxa, eu tô brincando. Mas você deveria sair com alguém. - Ela falava rindo enquanto saíamos do estacionamento. Me irritar era a diversão dela. - Desse jeito você vai esquecer como se beija.

Ela foi rindo boa parte do caminho, que demorou dobro do tempo por causa do trânsito.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeci pela carona quando chegamos.

Desci do carro e fui em direção a portaria. Eu morava mesmo prédio da Crystal, porém fui para o meu apartamento primeiro, pois queria tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de hospital. Quando terminei, subi para o andar dela e apertei a campainha.

\- Gabi, a porta está destrancada pode entrar. - Ouvi a voz familiar de Amabelle.

Abri a porta da entrada que dava para a sala de estar e entrei.

\- A Crystal está no banho. - Me informou vindo me abraçar.

Amabelle era esposa da Crystal, estavam juntas há 6 anos. E esse é o principal motivo da briga de Crystal com seus pais, pois eles não aceitavam a filha ser homossexual.

Amabelle é loira magra de olhos azuis parecia uma modelo, muito simpática e gentil. É dona de uma loja de roupas no centro da cidade.

\- Como foi o dia? - Ela iniciava a conversa.

\- Foi corrido como sempre. - Falei desabando numa poltrona.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo. Ela me contou um pouco sobre seus funcionários da loja e como tinha sido seu dia.

\- Veio com a Michelle? - Perguntou Crystal quando chegou na cozinha ainda secando os cabelos.

\- Sim. Meu carro fica pronto amanhã, se conseguir um tempo vou buscá-lo.

\- Se quiser eu posso ir pegar. - Ofereceu Amabelle enquanto pegava os pratos.

\- Não vou recusar. - Me levantei e fui ajudá-la.

Após arrumar a mesa começamos a nos servir.

\- A nova delegada começou hoje. - Disse Crystal enquanto terminava de arrumar seu prato.

\- Como ela é, amor? - Amabelle ficou curiosa, Crystal falava muito da nova delegada nos último dias, que ela viria para pôr ordem na cidade.

\- Ela tem cara de poucos amigos, - pensou um pouco e continuou - mas me simpatizei com ela.

\- Tomara que seja tudo isso mesmo. - Brinquei.

\- Ela é.

Depois de um tempo Crystal começou a falar de alguns de seus feitos em Maringá. Ela estava muito empolgada, amava o que fazia, era até engraçado. Apesar que eu não sou muito diferente.

As duas eram minha família, meu porto seguro e nos ajudávamos como podia. No ano que vim morar em Susana, Crystal contou sobre sua orientação sexual aos seus pais. Foi quando as brigas começaram e ela sempre me ligava chorando. Consegui convencer ela de vir morar comigo, meus pais me ajudavam a pagar o aluguel, e o apartamento era próximo da faculdade. Meus pais eram bastante tranquilos sobre qualquer assunto, tanto que foram muito receptivos quando contei sobre minha sexualidade, eles entenderam e me apoiaram. Quando contei o que havia acontecido com Crystal eles ajudaram como puderam. Nós éramos como irmãs e quando uma precisava a outra ajudava não importa o que fosse. Amabelle era igual e já havia se tornando uma irmã para mim também. Crystal logo conseguiu entrar na polícia e um tempo depois os pais dela voltaram a entrar contato com ela. Quando contou para eles que iria se casar, eles não aceitaram vir no seu casamento. Só vieram visitá-la tempos depois, mas ainda estavam bem distantes.

A família de Amabelle eram mais tranquilos com tudo e sempre apareciam carregados de presentes. Eles me consideravam da família também. Isso fazia com que Crystal e eu não sentíssemos tanta falta da nossa família no final das contas.

Quando terminamos de comer, ajudei elas a lavar a louça e me despedi. Chegando no meu apartamento fui recolher a roupa na varanda e coloquei mais para lavar.

Miguel veio miando anunciando que sua ração tinha acabado.

\- Meu bebê tá com fome? - Apertei ele um pouco e o coloquei no chão.

Completei seu pote de ração e água fui pra cama.

Acordei no mesmo horário de sempre e segui minha rotina. Não estava chovendo para minha sorte.

Meu dia tava corrido como sempre. Almocei na lanchonete com Michele, Álvaro e Claudio e depois fui ver alguns pacientes no pós operatório. Quando sentei no balcão para ver alguns exames, olhei para o relógio e percebi que já era quase 16h. Os exames são para uma cirurgia de cardiologia que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Todos queriam muito participar e eu não era exceção. O médico responsável anunciou que deixaria um residente encarregado de fazer uma das partes principais da cirurgia, o que gerou a concorrência. Para mim seria difícil conseguir porque já tinha escolhido a área que iria seguir e provavelmente ele deixaria um residente mais interessado em cardio participar.

Uma moça ao meu lado me chamou atenção, ela parecia um pouco tensa.

\- Oi, tá tudo bem? - Perguntei. Ela parecia meio perdida tentando preencher um formulário no computador. Ela me olhou nervosa.

\- Eu sou nova aqui, - ela falava rápido e parecia pouco envergonhada - não sei o que significa essas siglas, já me falaram mas não lembro.

Observei seu crachá onde vi seu nome, Jakeline. Então olhei para a tela do computador. Expliquei o que era e ela sorriu pouco mais tranquila e agradeceu.

Depois que esclareci suas dúvidas voltei para meus exames.

\- Olá - uma senhora sorria radiante para Jakeline - boa tarde, minha querida.

\- Boa tarde, - respondeu - no que posso ajudar a senhora?

Quando vi aquela senhora tive a sensação que a conhecia. Eu tenho memória fotográfica, mas rostos são complicados já que as pessoas mudam.

\- Eu trabalhei aqui há algum tempo. Queria conversar com alguns velhos companheiros. - A senhora falava com olhar muito gentil.

Jakeline parecia meio sem entender quem ela devia chamar e mais uma vez fui seu socorro.

\- A senhora gostaria de falar com senhor Rodrigo? - perguntei. Ele era um dos médicos mais antigos do hospital. Não falei isso em voz alta porque achei que seria grosseria.

\- Sim, - ela pegou minha mão - não sabia que ele ainda trabalhava aqui. - E deu um largo sorriso.

\- Mãe, conseguiu alguma informação? - Um senhor alto com expressão séria veio até a senhora e olhou curioso meu crachá.

\- Desculpe incomodar, Dra. Silver, - ele estendeu a mão em minha direção após ler meu sobrenome - me chamo Tarcísio, e esta é minha mãe Karme. - Se apresentou.

\- Muito prazer. - Apertei sua mão e virei para a recepcionista. - Jakeline, chame o Dr. Rodrigo e diga que tem uma visita para ele, a Dra. Karme Dias.

\- Sim. - Respondeu prontamente.

\- Você sabe quem eu sou? - Karme me olhava admirada.

\- Sim, sou uma grande admiradora da senhora, mas confesso que levei algum tempo para reconhecê-la.

\- A idade e as rugas nos faz quase irreconhecíveis. - Falou rindo.

Nesse momento duas mulheres se aproximaram do balcão, uma tinha fisionomia séria e carrancuda, a outra era mais alta, magra e tinha cabelos longos e cacheados. Tarciso falou algo que não consegui entender com a moça de cabelos longos, ela se aproximou do balcão e pediu a Jakeline que chamasse a chefe de cirurgia, ela tinha horário marcado. Jakeline confirmou e pegou telefone para ligar.

Junto com elas tinha duas garotas mais jovens. Uma delas me olhava e quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela desviou no mesmo instante.

Enquanto esperavam, a senhora começou a me fazer perguntas sobre antigos médicos. Jakeline ainda não conhecia todo mundo, então me prontifiquei a responder em seu lugar. Enquanto isso, percebi que aquela jovem continuava a me olhar.

O Dr. Rodrigo chegou acompanhado da chefe de cirurgia, a Dra. Brenda. Ela ficou conversando com as duas senhoras enquanto a senhora Karme trocava um braço com Dr. Rodrigo.

\- Obrigada de novo, - Jakeline sorria pra mim um pouco vermelha - não sei que seria de mim sem você agora, é meu primeiro dia.

Enquanto ela falava sua colega voltara do banheiro.

\- Agora vai ficar tudo bem, - olhei para Renata que se sentou ao lado dela - mas se precisar de algo pode contar comigo.

Fui chamada na emergência e Jakeline me desejou boa sorte. Antes de sair ainda tive tempo de perceber mais uma vez olhos da jovem em minha direção.

Eu estava acostumada a receber alguns olhares. Apesar de não me achar nem um pouco atraente, eu sempre recebia alguns elogios.

Quando olhei no relógio novamente me assustei, era 22h37min da noite. Na correria com paciente de trauma não vi as horas passarem. Na sala de cirurgia era como se tempo parasse pra mim, mesmo tendo relógio eu nunca lhe dava atenção. Resolvi dormir hospital mesmo, então liguei para Crystal e pedi para que ela tratasse do Miguel. Ela aceitou um pouco a contragosto, não pelo favor em si, mas por preocupação comigo.

Ela sempre me cobrava de ir pra casa e falava que ficar no hospital muitos dias me fazia mal. Essa “briga” já vinha acontecendo há quase 3 anos, que foi quando comecei a mergulhar de cabeça no serviço. Mas para não deixá-la preocupada eu ficava no máximo uma noite. Eu sabia de alguns macetes para diminuir meu banco de horas, então sempre acabava trabalhando mais do que precisava. Ficar no hospital fazia o tempo passar mais rápido e eu não pensava mais nada além do trabalho.

Tomei um banho rápido e passei no refeitório para comer sanduíche leve e um suco. Fui pro quarto de sobreaviso, coloquei o celular para carregar no meu power bank. Me joguei em uma cama em menos de cinco minutos já havia pegado no sono.

Eram 5 horas da manhã, corria de um lado pro outro me abastecendo de café.

\- Chegou cedo hoje Dra. Silver. - Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. O Dr. Everton vinha sorrindo com a cara amassada - Também dormiu por aqui? - Perguntou ele.

\- Bom dia, doutor. - Respondi pensando que era minha chance. Ele era o médico que iria fazer a cirurgia que todos estavam disputando. - Fiquei presa em uma emergência ontem, - continuei - estou adiantando os pós e pré operatórios da Dra. Miller.

\- Agora entendo porque ela sempre solicita você. - Ele riu.

\- Ouvi dizer que o senhor vai fazer segmentectomia hoje às 10h e vai deixar um residente fazer parte do procedimento, - olhei para ele com cara de pidona - já escolheu o residente?

\- Sinto muito Silver, mas vou dar preferência aos residentes que têm interesse na cardio.

Ele caminhava digitando rápido no celular. Já me dava por vencida quando ele parou.

\- A Dra. Zilda vai fazer um transplante de coração, posso indicar uma residente esforçada para auxiliar. - Me olhou rapidamente.

A Dra. Zilda Martins era uma médica muito rígida e sem nenhuma paciência para ensinar. Ninguém gostava dela e ela também não gostava de ninguém. Mas todos reconheciam suas habilidades extraordinárias. Ela só não era chefe do seu departamento porque o Dr. Everton já estava ali há muitos anos e tinha uma carreira bem premiada.

\- Vou adorar participar. - respondi - Espero que ela esteja de bom humor.

\- Eu também! - Ele falou soltando uma boa risada - Aquela é osso duro de roer, mas ela é uma artista operando.

Concordei e nos separamos. Minha barriga estava reclamando, pedindo por algo sólido. Então fui até o refeitório.

Enquanto devorava um misto frio, olhava algumas postagens sobre a nova temporada de uma série que estava acompanhando. Fiquei tão distraída que nem percebi alguém se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Ahh! - Dei um pulo quando percebi que tinha alguém ali.

\- Desculpa não queria te assustar. - Era Beatriz que chegou de mansinho. - Tá devendo para quem? - Ela riu ao ver meu susto.

\- Que eu me lembre, para ninguém.

\- O que está vendo tão concentrada que nem me viu chegando?

\- Quem vai morrer próxima temporada. - Mostrei meu celular com postagem da série.

\- Eu também adoro essa série. Eu diria que vai ser a Sandra, eu não gosto dela - falou ela satisfeita em ter motivo para manter um diálogo.

\- Eu queria que fosse o Afonso.

\- Não sabia que tinha tempo pra ver séries doutora, - ela me deu um belo sorriso - você trabalha demais.

\- Às vezes tenho folga sim. Ou melhor, sou forçada a folgar.

\- Tem que folgar sim, - ela me fitava por cima da caneca - ninguém é de ferro e todos merecemos uma folga pra descansar o corpo e a mente. Principalmente você que é tão esforçada.

Só confirmei com com cabeça e voltei olhar o celular. Não me sentia bem com aquela situação.

\- Você também pode aproveitar as folgas para conhecer outras pessoas, doutora. Se divertir e tal. - Ela continuava falando evitando me olhar agora - Ou tem alguém especial?

\- Especial? - Perguntei, ela ficou um pouco vermelha - E por favor, me chame de Gabrielle.

\- Ah sim, - ela olhava fixamente para sua mão sobre a mesa parecendo juntar coragem para continuar - então Gabrielle, você tem uma namorada ou namorado em casa te esperando?

\- Não. - Respondi já me sentindo pouco desconfortável - Mas tenho um gato.

Ela riu nervosa e me olhou.

\- Alguém tão bonita como você estar sozinha é quase um crime, - ela ficou ainda mais vermelha ao terminar a frase - poderíamos marcar um d...

E para minha salvação Michelle chegou, interrompendo nossa conversa e me salvando daquela situação. Beatriz ia me chama para sair e eu não gostava de recusar e magoar as pessoas. Fazia muito tempo desde que saí com alguém e não era algo que eu queria no momento. Na verdade, eu não sabia se algum dia eu sairia com alguém novamente.

Mi ria ao contar que havia acontecido, quando ela chegou Beatriz saiu rapidamente apenas me desejando bom dia.

\- Te falei que a mina tava na sua. - Seu jeito de falar me divertia.

\- Você acertou, parabéns. - Completei irônica.

Saímos do refeitório conversando sobre como seria o dia e as cirurgias que seriam realizadas.

\- Silver, por favor - era chefe Brenda me chamando, um frio na barriga me tomou no mesmo instante. Ela havia acabado de chegar.

Fui ao encontro dela imaginando se seria uma bronca, mas eu não me lembrava de ter feito nada de errado. O único motivo que me chamava a atenção era por ficar trabalhando de mais.

\- Bom dia, chefe.

\- Bom dia, tenho algo a lhe pedir. - Brenda era uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, pele morena e alta, e pouca conversa.

\- A nova chefe de cirurgia geral começa hoje, mostre o hospital a ela. - Disse ela olhando para os lados checando os arredores. Ela via tudo o que acontecia ali tinha olhos de águia.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Isso é tudo. - Terminou de falar já a caminho de sua sala.

Fiquei um tempo ali fitando o nada, por que eu ia mostrar hospital a ela? Eu sou residente, normalmente quem faz isso é a chefe mesmo ou outro chefe de departamento.

Era 9h quando fui encontrar a nova médica para mostrar o hospital. Cheguei no balcão e uma mulher alta estava ali conversando com Beatriz. Ela me olhou no mesmo instante.

\- Dra. Karina, esta é a Dra. Silver, ela que vai lhe mostrar hospital - ouvi Beatriz dizer para a mulher.

Assim que ela se virou pra mim percebi que ela era uma das mulheres que estavam com a Dra. Karme. Foi ela quem pediu para falar com a chefe.

\- Bom dia, Dra. Karina - lhe cumprimentei.

\- Bom dia. - Ela me respondeu sorrindo - Então você que vai ser minha guia turística hoje? - Perguntou divertida.

\- Sim. - Ela parecia ser simpática.

A Dra. Ângela, antiga chefe de cirurgia geral havia deixado o hospital sem aviso. Quem seria nova chefe era o assunto do momento ali. Agora já sabia para quem eu teria que mostrar do que era capaz.

Andamos pelos principais corredores e mostrei onde ficava as salas de cirurgias, tomografias, emergência e muitos outros. Por fim parei na porta da sala dos médicos mostrando onde ela ficaria.

\- Esse hospital é enorme. - Ela parecia de muito bom humor - Vou me perder muito aqui, sou péssima com direções. - Ela ria de si mesmo.

\- Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar a qualquer momento. - Ofereci educadamente.

\- Obrigada. - Ela estava abrindo a porta quando parou - Você vai ficar comigo essa semana, certo?

Uma pensamento triste passou por minha cabeça: “adeus, transplante”.

\- Claro, é só a senhora me requisitar que eu vou trabalhar com você essa semana com muito prazer.

\- Então vou fazer isso. - Ela sorriu e entrou na sala fechando a porta ao passar.

Realmente minha cirurgia de transplante foi passada a outro residente. Mas não foi tão ruim, na verdade foi uma ótima semana. A Dra. Karina pegou várias cirurgias e eu auxiliei boa parte delas. Ela é uma médica extraordinária, que logo começou a notar minha capacidade e me dava confiança para ajudar ela em procedimentos bem difíceis. A Dra. dizia que se não fosse na prática, não aprenderia direito.

Mas ela também percebeu que eu ficava muito tempo no hospital e começou a me cobrar de ir pra casa descansar, me ameaçado de não me pôr em suas cirurgias se não fizesse o que pedia. Então acabei até tirando uma folga extra já que tinha estourado minhas horas. E assim foi mais uma semana de trabalho.


	2. Capítulo 2

**ALINE**

A luz do sol iluminava todo o quarto quando acordei. Janaina ainda dormia. Era sábado, estava livre das aulas e poderia dormir até mais tarde. Mas naquele sábado tinha compromisso: ajudar meus pais e minhas tias com a mudança para Susana. Eles moravam em Maringá, minha cidade natal. Finalmente toda a família ficaria unida novamente. Estava feliz, pois sentia muita falta dos meus pais. Tinha me mudado por causa da faculdade. E já estava no terceiro ano de engenharia.

Moro com meu tio Tarcísio, sua esposa Elena, e seus filhos Janaína, Jeane, Mateus e Lucas. Meus avós Karme e Anderson também moravam na cidade, na mesma rua que meu tios. A família de Ester, esposa da minha tia Karine, também moravam no mesmo bairro. Nossa família era muito grande e unida, não tinha um final de semana que não nos reuníamos.

Meu pai recebeu uma proposta de transferência da empresa que trabalha para uma filial maior aqui em Susana. E minhas tias também não queriam mais ficar em Maringá. Ester é delegada e conseguiu transferência para delegacia perto. Karine é médica, saiu do hospital que trabalhava lá, mas ela dizia que emprego não seria problema. Susana tinha hospitais grandes e ela possui ótimas recomendações.

Desci para tomar café-da-manhã. Meu tio Tarcísio já estava na mesa, Elena estava terminando de arrumar a mesa.

\- Bom dia, querida. - Ambos falaram juntos.

\- Bom dia. Tudo certo, tio?

\- Sim, - falou dobrando jornal e se levantando. - Termine tomar seu café, vou te esperar no carro.

Terminei de tomar meu iogurte e fui para o carro. Não comi mais nada porque não queria passar mal na estrada. A viagem levaria aproximadamente três horas até Maringá.

\- Aline, espere! - Minha tia vinha minha direção com um pote e uma garrafa com água. - Para vocês comerem no caminho.

\- Obrigada.

\- Chegando lá me mande uma mensagem. Se cuida, hein?

\- Pode deixar que vou cuidar até do tio. - Falei indo na direção do carro. - Vamos voltar com todo mundo e dar uma festa.

Ela sorriu e ficou acenando enquanto carro descia a rua.

Meu tio não gostava de conversar enquanto dirigia. Coloquei meus fones e fiquei admirando a paisagem.

O trânsito estava tranquilo, chegamos em menos de três horas. Foi um pouco cansativo.

\- Como está se sentindo se despedindo de Maringá? - Meu tio perguntou.

Olhei percebendo que era o bairro que morei, havia crescido ali. Meus amigos de infância ainda moravam lá. Mas já estava acostumada a morar em uma cidade maior. Só odiava o transporte público porque ele era um caos.

\- Vou sentir saudade. Principalmente do transporte público daqui. - Ele riu. - Meus amigos podem me visitar e vice-versa.

\- Isso é verdade. - Concordou - Chegamos, - anunciou enquanto estacionava o carro. - Preciso muito esticar as pernas.

\- Eu também.

**********

\- Olá, meu amor - tia Karine me apertava em um carinhoso abraço. Que eu retribui a altura. Me separei dela e fui abraçar minha mãe.

Fazia algumas semanas desde que tínhamos nos encontrado, mas a saudade já era grande.

Depois de nos cumprimentarmos, entramos na casa para almoçar. A casa estava muito bagunçada havia caixas por todo lugar. Abri um espaço na mesa e nos sentamos para comer. Meu pai e minha tia Ester logo se juntaram a nós.

\- Estão terminando de pôr tudo no caminhão. - Ester falava com Karine. - Só vou desmontar o guarda-roupa e vou pegar a estrada.

\- Não esquece caixas que estão na sala - Karine apontou para duas caixa pequenas.

Ela apenas confirmou com um gesto.

Todos estavam com cara de cansados. E não era pra menos, fazer mudança era muito trabalhoso. E seriam duas ainda.

Ester se despediu de todos, e foi de carro para Susana. O caminhão com suas coisas já havia saído e ela queria chegar antes deles na casa nova, que fica na mesma rua do meu tio. Mesmo se ela não chegasse a tempo, tia Elena receberia a mudança. Mas ela era teimosa insistia ir logo. Nos despedimos e fomos terminar de empacotar o que faltava. O próximo caminhão chegaria logo.

\- Aline, seu quarto ainda tem muita coisa para embalar. - Minha mãe falou enquanto me entregava algumas caixas.

Fui para meu antigo quarto, quase irreconhecível agora. Meu antigo guarda-roupa e minha cama estavam desmontados. Coloquei tudo que faltava dentro das caixas, embalei tudo e levei para baixo. Levou mais tempo do que eu esperava, sentei em uma cadeira no quarto, olhando minha parede onde havia um desenho do Goku que sorria para mim. Queria poder levá-lo. Me lembrei do dia que fiz ele ali com meu amigo Jonas. Ele era um dos meus antigos colegas do colégio e meu melhor amigo. Havíamos nos distanciado por causa da faculdade. Mas ainda mantínhamos contato.

Lembrei de quando minha mãe achou que ele era meu namorado porque vivíamos juntos. E como eu ri quando ela perguntou.

Minha mãe, Celina era muito protetora e me apoiava em tudo. Não havia segredo entre nós. Me lembro de ter falado com ela sobre o meu primeiro amor, que foi garoto que nem lembrava nome. Quando me interessei por uma menina, ela me falou que não importava se eu gostava de homem, mulher ou outro gênero, se eu estava feliz era o que importava.

Era 16 horas quando o caminhão chegou, tudo estava empacotado. 

**********

Chegamos em Susana às 20h35min.

Deixamos tudo na nova casa e fomos para casa do meu tio, comer e descansar. Teríamos muito trabalho no domingo. Ninguém conversava muito, estávamos esgotados.

No dia seguinte, acordei com a minha mãe me chamando. Olhei relógio, era 8h15min.

\- Café está pronto. - Ela falou já saindo do quarto.

Olhei para o lado e minha prima não estava mais ali. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha. Só minha mãe e minha tia Elena estavam ali, o restante já tinha saído para trabalhar.

Tomei meu café e fomos para casa dos meus pais. Todos estão muito animados, mesmo tendo muito trabalho no domingo. Ajudei elas a levarem alguns biscoitos, suco e água gelada. O dia prometia ser quente. Fui para onde seria meu novo quarto. Tia Ester estava montando meu guarda-roupa com Janaína.

\- Devia ter me acordado. - Falei para Janaína.

\- Eu não, - me olhou maliciosa - você estava tendo sonho muito bom. Tava agarrada ao travesseiro assim! - Ela pegou um travesseiro na caixa, abraçou e começou a dar beijinhos nele.

Minha tia ria olhando para nós duas.

\- Eu não sonhei com nada. - Realmente não me lembro de ter sonhado essa noite.

\- Você tá carente. Faz quanto tempo que você terminou com a Luísa mesmo? - Ela parou me olhando. - Quase um ano já. - Completou rindo.

\- Menos papo, mais ação - minha tia falou séria, tentando conter o riso.

Voltamos para que tínhamos que fazer.

Realmente fazia um bom tempo desde que havia terminado com a Luísa. Não tinha sido um relacionamento longo, namoramos menos de um ano. Todos os meus relacionamentos tinham sido curtos. O primeiro foi a distância, nos conhecemos em um evento na minha antiga cidade. Nos víamos uma vez por mês, e acabou se tornando desgastante.

Eu não sentia falta de ter alguém, tinha minha família. Apesar de ter tido dois relacionamentos, eu sabia que ainda não tinha me apaixonado de verdade. Amor verdadeiro, intenso e provavelmente imediato. Meus amigos falavam que isso era apenas contos de fada. Eu não concordava. Minhas tias eram completamente apaixonadas uma pela outra como conto de fadas. Era aquele amor que eu esperava. Não importava se iria demorar, esperaria por ele.

Foi cansativo mas terminamos. Depois que montaram tudo em meu quarto, fui com o meu pai buscar minhas coisas na casa do meu tio.

\- Quanta tranqueira você juntou. - Meu pai falava carregando uma caixa grande - coitada da Janaína te aguentar.

Aquela noite eu dormi no meu novo quarto na casa dos meus pais.

**********

A semana começava e eu tentava voltar a rotina. Tinha faculdade de manhã e na parte da tarde iria trabalhar no SPA do tio Tarcísio. Basicamente fazia limpeza e marcava horário para os clientes.

Levou alguns dias até nos adaptarmos de novo. Tia Ester não quis esperar e foi conhecer sua nova delegacia antes do seu primeiro dia.

Karine tinha entrevista com a Chefe de cirurgia no hospital Álvaro Fontes, onde minha avó já havia trabalhado. Ela me chamou para ir também e não recusei. Janaína se auto convidou dizendo que queria ter noção de como era um hospital sem ser paciente. Então nós seis fomos lá. Fui com minhas tias e com Janaína, Tio Tarcísio levou minha vó Karme. Ela queria ver os antigos colegas.

O hospital era enorme, muito maior do que o de Maringá. Felizmente, nos três anos ali não precisei de hospital.

\- Quantos andares ele tem vó? - Perguntei olhando para o alto.

\- Onze andares.

\- Amor, você vai se perder muito - Ester ria olhando sua esposa.

Ela fingiu que não tinha escutado e foi na frente. A sala de espera na entrada era enorme.

Fomos para onde tinha um balcão de informações. Eu parei pouco atrás admirando a decoração.

\- Nem parece um hospital - falei para Janaina.

\- Não mesmo.

Olhei para balcão, minha avó conversava com uma moça de jaleco branco. Provavelmente uma médica.

Ela se virou e então consegui vê-la melhor. Ela era jovem, tinha um rosto de boneca, seu olhos eram verdes e seu cabelo era curto e preto. Seu uniforme lhe caia muito bem.

Ela parecia uma princesa para mim. Fiquei olhando e então Janaina me cutucou com o cotovelo me trazendo a realidade.

\- Quer um babador? - Perguntou zombando de mim.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas ainda a olhava de relance. Minhas tias também perceberam e meu tio perguntava por que todos riam. Eu fiquei hipnotizada a olhando. Sabia que seria motivo das risadas por um tempo ali, ninguém da minha família deixava uma piada passar. Mas não importava ela valia o sacrifício. Depois de um tempo a olhei novamente agora ela estava observando Karine conversar com atendente. Seu olhos verde eram maravilhosos, queria mergulhar neles e ficar ali para sempre. O que era aquilo? Eu não podia estar me apaixonando por uma estranha, não é? Por alguns instantes nossos olhos se encontraram e meu coração acelerou, acabei desviando olhar. Minhas mãos suavam. Eu nunca tinha me sentindo de tal forma. Sentia como se meus olhos estivessem se movendo sozinhos na direção dela. Não consegui ficar sem olhar. Desta vez ela falava com a atendente. Ela parecia ser muito simpática. Pensei em me aproximar, mas minhas pernas não mexiam. A recepcionista parecia interessada nela. Será que tinha algo? Meu peito gelou.

Ela me olhou novamente, nossos olhos se encontraram. Desta vez não desviei o olhar, queria que me notasse. Ela me encarou por pouco tempo e foi embora.

\- Não chora, não. - Janaína falava rindo assistindo a cena. - Ela vai voltar eu prometo.

**********

No caminho de volta eu fui no outro carro.

\- Não vai ser tão fácil se livrar dessa - minha vó ria.

\- Eu sei - falei triste sabia o que me esperava.

\- Então você gostou daquela médica - disse tio Tarcísio. Ester explicou a ele os motivos do riso - nunca tinha visto aquela sua expressão antes, eu fiquei hipnotizado também quando vi Elena pela primeira vez.

\- Sim. - Confirmei. - Mas ela nem me notou.

Ninguém falou por algum tempo. Então minha avó quebrou silêncio.

\- Aquela jovem tem coração gentil. Mas ela sofre.

\- Eu percebi que ela tinha um olhar triste por trás daquele leve sorriso - foi a vez do meu tio falar.

Minha vó confirmou com aceno e me olhou preocupada. Ninguém mais tocou no assunto até chegarmos em casa. Desci do carro já escutando Janaina gritando, que o amor bateu à minha porta.

As piadinhas continuaram o restante do dia. Quando finalmente as piadas pararam, tia Karina me chamou para conversar.

\- Desculpe as brincadeiras.

\- Tudo bem acho que mereci, fiquei com cara de boba mesmo.

\- O que você sentiu?

\- Não sei, mas meu coração disparou quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

Ela me olhava pensativa.

\- Você gostou dela. - Afirmou. - Ester ficou igual você quando nos encontramos a primeira vez.

\- Mas ela nem me notou. - Falei triste.

\- Notou sim. Vou te ajudar se você quiser, vou trabalhar lá.

\- Eu aceito, quero conhecê-la.

\- Ótimo. Vou descobrir o que puder dela pra você.

Fiquei feliz com a ajuda. 

Durante aquela semana ela me contou como Gabrielle Silver era uma ótima residente. Séria, esforçada e muito inteligente. Um dia até fui com Ester buscar a tia Karine só para vê-la de longe. Karine também me contou que ela ficava muito no hospital evitando ir para casa.

Eu escutava tudo com maior atenção.

\- Tenho uma ideia. - Disse Karine. - Vou dar um jeito de convidá-la para o churrasco no sábado. Aí vocês vão se conhecer.

\- Como você vai fazer isso?

\- Dou um jeito. Mas você vai ter que arrumar jeito de se aproximar dela sozinha depois.

\- Sim, mas como?

\- Você é esperta, vai pensar em algo.

Era fácil falar. Não a conhecia, como poderia me aproximar dela? Teria que dar um jeito. O sentimento crescia cada vez mais.

Faltava alguns dias para o churrasco. Não sabia o que podia conversar com ela. Ester me levou mais algumas vezes ao hospital. Até já tinha almoçado lá. Mas só consegui ver Gabrielle de longe, e não era mais o suficiente, queria mais. O churrasco seria a minha chance. Mas e se ela não vier? E se eu não conseguir falar? Fui dormir com peso da dúvida. Aquela noite sonhei com ela sorrindo para mim.


	3. Capítulo 3

**GABRIELLE**

Uma nova semana começou sem muita diferença. A nova médica Dra. Karina irá fazer uma cirurgia hoje à tarde e eu seria sua residente. Ela sempre parecia muito interessada em mim, sempre me fazendo perguntas. Eu evitava ao máximo falar da minha vida pessoal.

\- Bom dia, senhora Ana. - Falei com a paciente ao entrar seu quarto. - Esta é a Dra. Karine Dias, ela é quem vai realizar a sua cirurgia.

Eu já conhecia a paciente. A doutora conversou sobre os procedimentos e seus riscos. Saímos do quarto quando ela terminou.

\- Vamos comer? - Karine me convidava.

Aceitei um pouco a contragosto.

Karine falava no celular enquanto comia. O que para mim era ótimo, sem mais perguntas inconvenientes.

\- Oi, posso me juntar a vocês? - Era Beatriz.

\- Sim - respondeu Karine guardando telefone.

\- Faz alguns dias que não nos encontramos, Gabrielle. - Beatriz me encarava.

\- Verdade.

\- Vocês são amigas? - Karine parecia curiosa.

É óbvio que ela ficaria curiosa, estávamos trabalhando juntas há um tempo e ela só me viu conversando com a Michele. Só falava o necessário com o restante do pessoal.

\- Sim. - Beatriz respondeu e se virou para mim. - Estava te procurando, queria te fazer um convite. Vai ter uma festinha lá em casa, para comemorar aniversário do meu irmão. Vi no quadro que vai estar de folga.

Como eu ia me livrar dessa agora?

\- Sinto muito em estragar seus planos, mas eu pedi a Dra. Silver para me ajudar neste sábado com um paciente.

\- Ah, entendi. Que pena. Fica para a próxima então.

\- Sinto muito. - Me desculpei, mas estava me sentindo aliviada.

Tentei terminar meu almoço o mais rápido possível porque Beatriz começou a me jogar indiretas, mesmo com a Karine ainda ali. 

Ao terminar de comer, Karine e eu fomos para a sala de cirurgia.

\- Aquela moça parece estar afim de você - ela parecia se divertir.

\- Acho que sim. - Me sentia desconfortável. - Obrigada pela ajuda aquela hora.

\- Então você não gosta dela?

\- Não. Mas não sei como dizer a ela sem a magoar.

\- Mas em algum momento você vai ter que falar. Só escolha as palavras certas. - Karine pausou por um momento. - Você já gosta de outra pessoa?

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - Senti os olhos dela me encarando com desaprovação, mas não me desculpei. Estava irritada.

A conversa acabou ali. Ficamos 6 horas na cirurgia. Não trocamos uma palavra que não fosse sobre a paciente. Mas sentia ela me encarando às vezes.

Nos dias que se seguiram, só conversamos sobre trabalho.

**********

\- Acho que eu fui grossa com a nova médica. - Falei para Crystal enquanto a ajudava a fazer o jantar.

\- Pede desculpas.

\- Mas ela estava fazendo perguntas muito pessoais. Não quero que ela comece de novo.

\- Ta arrasando os corações, hein? - Ela se divertia.

\- Do que vocês estão rindo? Também quero participar! - Amabelle chegou na cozinha.

\- Gabi fisgou coração da nova doutora.

\- Para com isso, a Dra. Dias é casada.

\- Espera, Dra.  _ Dias _ ? - Crystal me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Você só tinha falado o primeiro nome dela até agora. - Ela parecia ter desvendado um grande mistério. - Ela é a esposa da delegada então.

\- O quê? - Amabelle e eu perguntamos em uníssono.

\- A nova delegada se chama Ester Dias. Ela falou que era casada com uma médica. Caramba! Nossas chefes são casadas? Quais as chances?

\- Parabéns, desvendou o caso! - Debochei. - Mas ainda não resolveu meu problema. Maldita hora que Beatriz foi lá se jogar em cima de mim na frente dela.

\- Fala logo pra essa menina que você não tá afim dela. - Amabelle me aconselhou.

\- Vou fazer isso. E vou pensar em um jeito de me desculpar com a doutora.

\- Ou você podia dar uma chance para essa Beatriz. Ela é bonita? Você pode encontrar outro amor. - Crystal fazia gesto para ela parar de falar.

\- Meu único objetivo é me tornar uma cirurgiã reconhecida.

\- Me desculpe. - Amabelle percebeu que havia tocado em assunto delicado.

\- Está tudo bem.

Aquele assunto acabou ali. Crystal começou falar sobre outras coisas.

\- Aquele idiota do Marcos, que está substituindo meu parceiro, ficou me cantando o dia todo.

Amabelle fez cara de quem não gostou.

\- Quem ele pensa que é para dar em cima da minha mulher? - Perguntou brava.

Elas não brigavam por ciúmes. Mas se alguém flertar com a Crystal, Amabelle virava uma leoa. Era praticamente uma sentença de morte.

\- Ele só é um idiota amor. Você sabe que eu sou só sua. 

Crystal acalmava Amabelle dando um beijinho em sua bochecha. 

Ela também me protegia muito. Uma vez um de seus funcionários espalhou um boato na loja que ela estava sendo traída. Ele havia me visto com a Crystal e supôs que eu era amante dela. No dia que fui na loja uma das funcionárias me cercou perguntando se não tinha vergonha de estar ali. Eu fiquei sem reação, não entendi que tinha acontecido. Amabelle viu e fez a menina explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ela virou uma fera, chamou todo mundo para esclarecer. Deu uma bronca tão grande no rapaz que ele quase chorou.

Tinha pena do policial se ela fosse na delegacia.

**********

Naquele dia teria uma cirurgia com a Dra. Dias. Já vinha pensando em como me desculpar com ela. Ela evitou conversar comigo nos últimos dias. Meu plano era puxar assunto com ela durante cirurgia, mas foi impossível. O paciente teve quatro paradas cardíacas e na última não conseguimos trazer ele de volta.

\- Hora do óbito: 16h 23 min. - Ela falou decepcionada consigo mesma.

Perder paciente era algo normal para nós médicos, mas nunca iremos nos acostumar com isso. Todos nos sentimos derrotados. Me troquei e sai.

Quando cheguei na entrada do hospital, vi Dra. Karine parada observando a chuva forte que caía. Ela já estava com roupas normais, o que significa que estava pronta para ir embora. Era a minha chance.

\- Dra. Karine.

\- Sim, Silver.

\- Já vai embora?

\- Estou tentando. - Ela riu. - Minha esposa está ocupada e ninguém atende o telefone em casa. Vou de uber quando conseguir chamar, meu celular ta fechando aplicativo sozinho. Tenho que trocar logo.

\- Te dou uma carona se quiser.

\- Acho que não vou recusar - sorriu.

Entramos no carro correndo da chuva.

\- Qual o endereço?

Ela me falou o bairro, era próximo ao meu. Me guiou até pararmos em frente a uma casa grande. Parecia estar acontecendo alguma coisa ali, tinha um bom número de pessoas na varanda.

\- Doutora, - a chamei. - Queria me desculpar por aquele dia.

\- Você foi um pouco grossa mesmo, mas tenho minha parcela de culpa também. Eu sou muito curiosa. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. E não precisa me chamar de doutora, não estamos no hospital - ela sorriu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Pensando bem acho que não vou te desculpar não.

Fiquei olhando ela sem entender.

\- Mas vou te dar uma chance de ganhar meu perdão. - Me olhou maliciosa. - Só vou lhe perdoar se você entrar um pouco. Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

\- O quê? Eu não conheço ninguém.

\- Conhece sim. Minha mãe e eu. Então nada de desculpas.

Me senti sem escolha e acabei cedendo. Uma moça jovem veio até o carro com dois guarda-chuvas.

\- Obrigada Jeane. Essa é uma das minhas sobrinhas. - me apresentou. - Ela é uma das médicas que me ajuda no hospital - falou para a menina que me encarava curiosa.

\- Você é amiga da minha tia? Você sabia que ela é casada? Você também é casada? Seu cabelo é legal. Seus olhos são de verdade? - Ela falava tudo muito rápido.

Olhei para Karine pedindo socorro ela sorriu me mandou entrar.

\- Ignora - me falou baixinho.

Eu ri e fiz isso. Jeane ficou me olhando emburrada.

Entrei na varanda onde todos estavam reunidos. Tinha umas dez pessoas ali. O cheiro de era convidativo.

Me senti desconfortável, com todos os olhares curiosos. Uma senhora se aproximou.

\- Olá, querida!

Era a senhora Karme.

\- Olá, tudo bem com a senhora? - Cumprimentei.

\- Fique a vontade, sinta-se em casa. Vou trazer meu marido para você conhecê-lo. - Ela falou toda sorridente.

Eu agradeci a hospitalidade. Me sentir em casa era impossível, tudo que queria era entrar no meu carro e ir embora. “ _ Logo hoje que tinha churrasco fui oferecer carona”, _ pensei comigo.

O senhor Tarcísio veio me cumprimentar. Ele ficou muito surpreso quando falei seu nome.

\- Estou fascinado com sua memória. - Falou todo empolgado.

\- Eu tenho memória fotográfica.

Ele ficou ainda mais impressionado. Outros vieram. Uma mulher de meia idade e seu marido. Ela se chamava Katia e seu marido João Paulo. Seus filhos Allan e Téo vieram falar comigo a pedido da mãe. Ambos se entreolharam e fizeram sinal de aprovação, que entendi muito bem. A menina Jeane voltou a falar comigo trazendo seus irmãos: Mateus que não para quieto, e Lucas, que era bem menor e segurava uma chupeta. Ele tentava se esconder atrás da irmã. Mais um casal também veio, eles eram Marcelo e Celina. Ficaram algum tempo elogiando meus olhos e minha beleza. Por fim, dona Karme trouxe seu marido, e Tarcísio sua esposa, que também falou do meu olhos.

Parecia que tinha acabado, fiquei feliz. Mas não durou muito. Dois rapazes com mais ou menos a minha idade apareceram.

\- Cadê a garota gata que tão falando? - Ouvi um deles perguntando.

Ele era mais alto e atlético. Se apresentou todo sorridente e dava para perceber que ele se achava um galã. Seu nome era Marcos. O outro era seu irmão mais novo, Bruno, que parecia ser muito mais simpático.

Eu prefiro trabalhar no pior dos caos da emergência do que ter de lidar com tudo aquilo. Procurei por Karine para poder ir embora. Ela roubara minha chaves do carro. Mas já estava cogitando ir a pé.

Mais alguns minutos ela apareceu com 3 garotas.  _ “Não para mais de parecer gente nesse lugar?” _ , pensei.

Duas das garotas eu já vira antes.

\- Olivia - se apresentou uma delas, essa eu ainda não conhecia.

\- Sou Janaína - falou a mais baixa.

Ela olhava para a terceira.

\- Eu me chamo Ali-ne - ela gaguejou nervosa. 

As duas garotas do lado não seguraram o riso. Ela que já tava vermelha ficou ainda mais. Eu lembro dela, era a menina que ficou me encarando. Antes que pudesse retribuir seu comprimento ouvi alguém atrás de mim falar meu nome. Era Jeane chamado minha atenção.

\- Ahá! Eu já sei! - Falou alto bastante para todos na varanda escutar. - Você é a médica que a Aline gosta.

Janaína a puxou para longe e Olivia saiu de fininho. Todo mundo olhava para nós. Aline não sabia o que fazer. Ela já parecia um pimentão. Para acabar com clima péssimo que se fez estendi minha mão a ela.

\- Me chamo Gabrielle, mas meus amigos me chamam de Gabi. Fique a vontade para simplificá-lo. - Sorri para ela tentando acabar com clima chato.

A garota era muito bonita. Seu cabelo era castanhos cortado na altura dos ombros, sua pele morena destacava seus olhos azuis. Ela usava short, que me permitia ver suas pernas definidas. Provavelmente fazia algum esporte. Ela segurou minha mão e me deu sorriso de canto. As pessoas ao redor já não nos olhava mais. Marcos veio até nós.

\- Então ela é a tal médica? - Perguntou me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. - Você é mais gostosa do que pensei.

Antes de responder Aline lhe deu um empurrão.

\- Qual é? - Olhou irritado para ela. - Não aguenta concorrência não? Peixes estão no mar para ser pescado!

Senti meu sangue esquentar.

\- Cai fora Marcos - ela lhe deu outro empurrão

\- Se você acha que com essa sua varinha aí vai pescar alguma coisa, tá muito enganado - falei perdendo a paciência. - A propósito sou uma cirurgiã. Corta partes do corpo é minha especialidade, se continuar com essa gracinha posso dar um jeito que você nunca mais vai conseguir pescar. 

Todos ao redor incluindo Aline que já parecia mais brava do que nervosa começaram a rir. Ele me olhou com raiva e antes de falar alguma coisa, Karine o repreendeu.

\- Desculpa por ele - falou a menina envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa por ele ser um idiota.

\- Vem. Eu vou pegar algo pra você comer. - Aline ofereceu.

Eu a segui pela casa até a cozinha. Ela parecia mais tranquila, seu rosto ainda estava pouco vermelho mas sua pele morena disfarçava bastante.

\- Aqui. - Ela me entregou prato com arroz, linguiça e carne. - Tem refrigerante, qual você gosta mais? - Me mostrou dois.

\- Na verdade, nenhum. - Olhei para ela como se pedisse desculpa. - Eu não gosto de bebidas gasosas.

\- Vou fazer suco para você então.

Tentei dizer que não precisava, mas ela insistiu. Aline me fez companhia enquanto comia. E poucas pessoas vieram na cozinha enquanto estávamos ali, e ninguém falou nada. Puxei conversa para quebrar clima. Ela se empolgou, falou da faculdade, dos jogos de Handebol, ela era artilheira do seu time. Parecia mais tranquila na minha presença.

Normalmente eu me sentia desconfortável perto de pessoas que eu sabia que tinham algum sentimento por mim. Mas com ela não. Ela era divertida.

\- To vendo que se deram bem. - Era Karine. - Aqui suas chaves, mocinha.

Ela me entregou. Aline olhava curiosa. Já fazia quase 2 horas que estava ali. Aline me contou seus parentesco com todos. Me assustei quando olhei relógio, não havia percebido a hora passar.

\- Vou indo. Obrigada pela comida e pela companhia. - Agradeci.

Fui me despedindo de todos enquanto ia até a saída. Aline me acompanhou até o carro. Estendi a mão me despedindo. Ela apertou cuidadosa, e me olhou no olhos. Achei que ia falar deles.

\- Seus tênis. Você corre?

Eu fiquei surpresa. Ela era segunda pessoa a perceber isso.

\- Sim. Gosto bastante.

Ela percebeu minha supresa.

\- Eu também corro. Tive um igual ao seu. Será que a gente podia sair para correr algum dia? - Falou toda desajeitada voltando a ficar vermelha.

Normalmente falaria que sim só para não ser chata. Mas ela foi gentil comigo e tinha gostado da sua companhia.

\- Sim. Mas só se você conseguir me acompanhar.

Sorriu. Aline ficava ainda mais bonita sorrindo.

\- Vou te fazer comer poeira. - Ela falou com ar competitivo.

\- Me empresta seu celular.

Ela pareceu não entender. Mas retirou seu celular do bolso, desbloqueou e me entregou. Fui nos contatos salvei meu número coloquei para chamar. Quando o meu tocou, desliguei e lhe entreguei. Ela olhou curiosa.

\- Este é meu número. E eu também tenho o seu. - Guardei o meu no bolso. - Te aviso quando estiver de folga. Combinado?

\- Sim. Vou esperar ansiosa. - Disse sorrindo.

Entrei no carro, dei partida e saí. Antes de virar a esquina olhei o retrovisor. Aline continuava no mesmo lugar.

**********

Domingo, estava de folga. Mas já tinha compromisso com Crystal, iríamos treinar um pouco. Amabelle tinha ido visitar alguns parentes distantes. No caminho, contei para Crystal o que tinha acontecido, ela riu muito. Quando contei da Aline ela pareceu surpresa. Não era pra menos, eu tinha me tornado uma pessoa muito fechada. Ela só pediu para ver a foto do seu contato.

\- Caramba, ela é bonita.

\- Deixa Amabelle te pegar achando outra garota bonita.

\- Ela sabe que eu só quero ela. E já falei pra ela várias vezes que você é gata. - Nós rimos.

\- Mas eu não conto, né. Sou praticamente sua irmã. E também não sou tão bonita.

\- Pode parar com isso, você é muito bonita. Quantas garotas você já dispensou?

\- Não faço ideia.

Eu realmente recebia muitos olhares. Apesar de não desejar.

\- Muitas. - Ela mesma respondeu.

Chegamos na academia e paramos aquela conversa ali.

\- Bom dia, garotas. - Cumprimentou Goretti, nossa treinadora. - Vão se vestir.

Fomos ao vestiário colocar o top de treino e short. Fazíamos Kickboxing. Como nossos horário eram loucos, ela nos dava aula particular. Depois de três horas de treino, tomamos banho na academia mesmo e saímos exaustas.

\- Bora almoçar no centro? - Crystal olhava as horas, parecia animada.

Fomos em um restaurante já conhecido. Comemos e fomos para casa.

\- Ai, comi demais. - Ela falou com mão na barriga.

\- Você é magra de ruindade.

\- Você também! - Nós rimos juntas.

Ela ficou na minha casa. Sempre que uma delas saía a outra ficava comigo. Chegamos e fomos dormir. Algumas horas depois acordei com ela me chamando.

\- Vamos no parque um pouco. - Me convidou.

Senti que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Então só a acompanhei. Demos algumas voltas ela ainda falara nada.

\- O que houve? - Perguntei.

\- A vizinha dos meus pais me ligou. Falou que ontem cedo foi uma ambulância lá e até agora ninguém voltou. Já liguei pra eles, mas ninguém atende. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Desculpa se te acordei.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu ia ficar chateada se não me chamasse. Liga de novo para ela e pergunta se ela sabe qual hospital sua mãe está. Se não souber ligamos em todos os hospitais da cidade, até achar.

\- To com medo deles não me quererem perto.

\- Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro vamos descobrir em qual hospital ela está.

Chegando em meu apartamento ligamos para a vizinha. Ela não sabia. Começamos a ligar nos hospitais. Encontramos na segunda tentativa. A atendente chamou o pai de Crystal.

Passei telefone para ela, que colocou no viva voz.

\- Alô, pai?

\-  _ Crystal! Como soube que estávamos aqui? _

\- A vizinha falou que viu ambulância saindo ontem da casa. Ligamos nos hospitais até achar.

\-  _ Sua mãe sofreu acidente. Mas os médicos falaram que está fora de perigo. _

\- Entendo. 

\-  _ Está tudo bem eu resolvo tudo. _

Ele desligou sem deixar ela falar mais nada. Aquele jeito grosso dele nunca muda.

\- Ele é um idiota! - Falou irritada.

\- Não mais que os meus. Está mais calma?

\- Sim obrigada. Mas vou ligar amanhã. Espero que ele me atenda.

\- Vai sim. Que importa é que ela está bem - tentei acalmá-la.

**********

No dia seguinte, tudo ocorreu bem. A mãe de Crystal já tinha acordado e estava bem melhor. A notícia alegrou meu dia. No final do expediente Karine veio falar comigo.

\- Não te vi hoje. Senti sua falta na cirurgia.

\- Foi você que chamou outro residente.

\- Ciúmes?

Ela ria. Não falei nada, era exatamente isso.

\- Tenho que dar oportunidade para os outros. Acho que vou inflar muito seu ego. Mas você está muito acima dos outros, na minha opinião. Então tenho que ajudar os outros a te alcançarem. - Ela ria.

\- Não é justo. Eu dei duro pra ser a melhor. Agora tenho que fazer menos cirurgias porque eles não conseguem me acompanhar.

Ela começou a gargalhar.

\- Você não é nada convencida. - Disse ironicamente.

Ela tava de pegadinha comigo? Fiquei irritada.

Como Karine não me chamava mais acabei trabalhando com a Dra. Zilda. Ela me torturava. Nada estava bom, reclamava de tudo. Fazia tempo que não trabalhava com ela. Ela gostava de torturar os mais novos principalmente os do segundo ano. E para piorar sua cirurgia foi adiada. Fiquei de babá do seus pós e pré operatório. Que ódio.

Era umas 16h quando Amabelle me ligou para confirmar tudo. Ela estava montando uma festa surpresa para Crystal. Era para eu distrair ela até as 20h. Íamos jogar boliche. Era nossa tradição fazer isso todo aniversário dela. Ela gostava de me dar uma surra para elevar seu ego. Ela viria me buscar no serviço.

Eram 5h20min quando consegui escapar da velha ranzinza. Ela me esperava na entrada conversando com Michele.

\- Ufa, até que enfim. Achei que ia me dar bolo. - Ela fazia biquinho falando.

\- Até parece. Eu tardo mas não falho.

Crystal pulou no meu pescoço. E ficou pendurada em mim.

\- Minha mãe teve alta hoje. Ela me ligou, está melhor. Mas ainda não resolveram seu mau humor.

\- Tava esperando o que? Filha, é medicina, não milagre.

Começamos a rir.

\- Alguém tá te fuzilando Gabi - Mi apontou para o balcão.

Olhei para onde ela apontava. Beatriz olhava com cara de pouco amigos. Ela não conhecia Crystal.

\- Eita ela não pisca. - Crystal a olhava. - E tá vindo pra cá.

Crystal soltou meu pescoço, colocou seu braço em minha cintura. Chegando o mais perto possível.

\- Olá meninas, já estão indo?- Ela encarava Crystal.

\- Estamos saindo. - Mi falou piscando pra mim. - Até mais, se cuidem.

\- Desculpe te incomodar. Eu não sabia que você tinha alguém.

Recebi um leve toque. Sabia o que era.

\- Nós não estamos juntas assim. Ela é minha amiga.

\- Isso, somos amigas. Olha sou casada. - Crystal mostrava a aliança. - Te espero no carro Gabi.

\- Nossa é só eu chegar que todo mundo corre. Eu tomei banho hoje, tá?

\- Eu quero conversar com você. Por isso elas foram.

Fomos em lugar mais reservado. 

\- Eu gosto de você! - Ela falou tão rápido que assustei.

Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas. Seus olhos eram esperançosos.

\- Obrigada pelos seus sentimentos. Mas eu não posso aceitar. Eu não sinto o mesmo.

Ela estava quase chorando. Eu a puxei para um abraço.

\- Alguém muito melhor vai aparecer. E vai te corresponder com todo amor que você merece.

\- Você é muito gentil. - Ela se afastou. - Uma enfermeira me falou que eu não devia ter esperança. Todas as outras também foram rejeitadas. Eu meio que sabia. Mas sou teimosa e ignorei minha intuição. 

\- Eu sou o problema, não você ou elas. Talvez eu não seja mais capaz de amar.

\- Não fala assim. Você só não encontrou o seu alguém. Com esses olhos lindos, esse corpo maravilhoso e seu rostinho de boneca. Qualquer garota ficaria ao seus pés.

\- Acredita em alma gêmea?

\- Claro que sim. Mas temos várias, na verdade. Existe muita gente no mundo uma só seria muita sacanagem. Então moça muito gata, acredite um pouco, em algum momento sua alma gêmea vai cruzar seu caminho.

\- Espero que ainda possa ser sua amiga?

\- Sim. - Beatriz respirou fundo. - Mas da tempinho pra mim. Eu preciso superar esse amor platônico.

Dei uma pequena risada e nos abraçamos por algum tempo.

\- Gabi, eu sinto muito.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Não sei. Seus olhos são lindos, mas são tristes. Se algum dia quiser conversar. Eu tô aqui.

Ela foi embora. Fiquei alguns segundos ali segurando meu colar.

\- Demorou. - Disse Crystal impaciente enquanto eu entrava no carro. - O que rolou lá?

\- Nada de mais. Estamos atrasadas.

No boliche fui derrotada sem piedade para alegria dela.

\- Já chega de inflar seu ego. Desisto.

\- Desiste? Você estava jogando? - Ela me provocava.

\- Vem cá sua exibida. Aqui seu presente. - Tirei uma caixa da minha bolsa e entreguei.

\- Você é muito fofa. - Ela me abraçou. - Agora vamos porque quero bolo. To sabendo da tal festa, mas não queria deixar Amabelle triste.

\- Então vamos porque eu quero me acabar nos brigadeiros.

Quando chegamos a festa começou. Comi demais. Ficamos ouvindo as histórias loucas da polícia. Foi uma noite maravilhosa, dei tanta risada que meu rosto tava doendo. Fui uma das últimas a sair. Eu ia trabalhar só na próxima noite. Fiquei ajudando a limpar.

\- Agora vamos para a parte mais importante. - Amabelle me olhou.

\- Já estou indo. Pode desfrutar da sua mulher a vontade. - Falei rindo.

\- Não é isso. Quer dizer eu vou. Mas agora eu quero você.

Me levou de volta para dentro. Crystal anunciou que ia tomar banho.

\- Me conte tudo sobre esse churrasco e principalmente da Aline.

Sabia que não ia conseguir fugir dessa conversa, então contei.

\- Temos uma candidata então. - Seus olhos brilhavam. - Sabe eu brinco com você sobre isso, mas eu só quero te ver feliz. Eu também te amo. Seja lá o que você optar fazer, eu vou te apoiar em tudo. Somos uma família.

\- Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Eu não sei que seria de mim sem essas duas.

\- Agora vou indo. Cuida bem da aniversariante.

\- Pode deixar. - respondeu rindo.

A noite era o horário mais parado do hospital, com poucas cirurgias e menos correrias. Minhas próximas noites seriam assim: lentas e demoradas.

Talvez mandasse mensagem marcando uma corrida com Aline quando as noites lentas acabasse. Queria ver se ela era tudo que falava. Me virei na cama sentindo Miguel ao meu lado. Me arrumei entre as cobertas e adormeci.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aline**

Acordei assustada quando o despertador começou a fazer seu trabalho. Desliguei e deitei novamente de mal humor. Havia sonhado com ela novamente. Dessa vez estávamos quase nos beijando, mas o despertador tocou bem na hora.

\- Maldito. - Olhei para ele cheia de desprezo.

Era terceira vez que sonhava com ela. Sempre linda com roupa de médica. Suspirei pela milésima vez pensando nela.

Fui me arrumar para a faculdade. O esperado churrasco era amanhã. Meu coração acelerava só de pensar que talvez ela estaria lá.

O dia passou super rápido. Minha mãe me buscou para ajudar nas compras do churrasco. Quando estávamos indo embora, minha mãe me perguntou:

\- Que bicho te mordeu?

\- Como assim? Eu to normal.

\- Eu te pari! Eu sei quando ta escondendo algo.

Era impossível guardar segredo dela.

\- Tia Karine falou que vai tentar trazer Gabrielle amanhã no churrasco.

\- Uhm. Tá explicado agora. Vê se não mete os pés pelas mãos. Você é teimosa e cabeça dura.

\- Mãe! Isso foi cruel.

\- Eu tô mentindo?

Fomos direto para casa minha avó para arrumar as coisas para o churrasco. Meus tios estavam lá para ajudar a deixar tudo preparado. Já estava escuro quando fomos para casa cheirando a tempeiro. Tomei banho e fui ajudar a preparar o jantar.

Estávamos comendo quando minha mãe foi contar a novidade para meu pai.

\- Amanhã vamos conhecer a tal Gabrielle. - Ela me olhou.

\- Tomou coragem e foi convidá-la? - Meu pai perguntou orgulhoso.

\- Não, Karine vai falar com ela. - Minha mãe o respondeu.

\- Não como se eu pudesse ir lá no hospital encontrar ela e dizer: "Oi, eu sou a Aline, sobrinha de uma médica que você conhece! Vamos lá em casa comer churrasco!". Ela vai chamar polícia!

\- Ou te pedir em casamento! - Ele ria da própria piada.

Naquela noite mal consegui dormir por causa da ansiedade.

**********

Levantei cedo e desci para cozinha.

\- Já está de pé? O que amor não faz!- Ela ria

\- Para, mãe.

Tomei café e fui para sala ver televisão. Ainda era muito cedo. Quando deu 9h 50min eu saí para ir para casa da minha avó. Quando cheguei lá, boa parte do pessoal já havia chegado.

Me juntei a Janaína e Olívia. Marcos e Bruno chegaram mais tarde.

\- Fala sério que esse babaca veio! - Falei indignada ao ver Marcos entrando.

Eles trabalham com minha tia Ester na delegacia. Bruno foi primeiro amigo que tive ao me mudar pra Susana. Seu irmão trabalhou com meu tio por algum tempo. Sempre que tinha comemoração ou churrasco eles eram convidados. Marcos era convencido e dava encima de toda mulher que via.

\- Ele é babaca, mas é gatinho. - Olívia acenava para ele.

\- Credo. Eu não acho.

\- Claro, você gosta de outra fruta.

Olívia e Janaína começaram a rir. Cruzei os braços irritada.

\- O que as minha gatinhas estão rindo? - Marcos chegou se achando.

\- Nada de mais, amor. - Olívia falou ainda rindo.

\- Papo de mulher - Janaína completou.

Ele ficou conosco por um tempo para minha infelicidade. Era final da tarde quando chegou mensagem da minha tia. Corri pro banheiro pra ver.

_ O peixe foi fisgado. _

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Tentei me recompor. Respirei fundo e voltei pra sala.

\- Está tudo bem, Aline? - Perguntou Janaína preocupada. - Você está pálida!

\- Estou bem.

\- Tá com dor de barriga? - Olívia me olhou maliciosa. - Você correu pro banheiro igual uma flecha.

\- Tô sim, por quê? - Respondi grossa.

\- Alguém tá precisando namorar. - Marcos ria.

Alguns minutos depois vi minha tia passando na janela.  _ Acompanhada _ . Meu coração quase parou. Tentei disfarçar e continuei ali.

\- Alguém conhece a moça que a tia Karine trouxe?- Allan entrou na sala falando. - Cara, ela é muito gostosa.

\- Deixa eu ver se conheço. - Marcos se levantou e foi quase correndo para fora.

\- Não sabia que a tia ia trazer alguém - Janaína falou e me olhou. - Só pode ser ela. Por isso você tá toda estranha.

Ela levantou. Começou a me puxar para fora do sofá.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Olívia nos olhava sem entender.

\- É a moça do hospital que a Aline ficou babando.

Eu segurava no sofá com toda minhas forças. Minha pernas estavam bambas. Eu queria muito ver ela, mas naquele momento entrei pânico.

Olivia pegou meu outro braço e ajudou Janaína a me tirar do sofá.

\- Para de bancar o bebê chorão e vamos logo! - Janaína falou brava.

\- Posso saber por que você não está lá na área falando com ela? - Karine entrou na sala.

Respirei fundo juntando toda as forças que me restavam e levantei.

\- Desculpe, eu travei. Mas já estou melhor.

Fomos para a área. Olívia e Janaína uma de cada lado meu para me pegar se tentasse fugir. Minha tia me acompanhou.

Meu coração parecia que ia pular pela minha boca. Ela estava ali na minha frente junto com a minha família. Minha boca secou. Ela se virou e nossos olhos se encontram, ela não se lembraria de mim era impossível. Olívia e Janaína se apresentaram. Senti um beliscão doído de Olívia.

\- Eu sou Alin-ne. - Gaguejei na hora e meu rosto queimou.

Para completa desgraça Jeane falou bem alto.

\- Ahá! Eu já sei! Você é a médica que a Aline gosta.

Eu queria um buraco para entrar dentro e nunca mais sair.

Mas ela não riu nem mudou de expressão.

\- Me chamo Gabrielle, mas meus amigos me chamam de Gabi. Fique a vontade para simplificá-lo. - Ela estendeu sua mão me dando leve sorriso.

Antes que eu a cumprimentasse, Marco se aproximou e começou a dar em cima dela na minha frente. Foi onde voltei a mim. Mas ela não precisava ser defendida, acabou com ele.  _ “Eu quero casar com ela” _ , pensei comigo. Acho que não tinha como o Marco deixar pior do que estava. Me ofereci para pegar algo para ela comer e a levei para cozinha. Eu tava meio anestesiada ainda. Preparei seu prato e um suco. Me sentei ao seu lado. Ela era gentil e me passava confiança. E tudo começou a dar certo. No fim tinha conseguido seu número.

Quando voltei para dentro de casa minha tia me abraçou.

\- E aí como foi?

\- Ela me passou o número do celular. - Eu ainda não acreditava.

\- Estou na torcida por vocês.

Eu queria pendurar Jeane pelos pés no telhado. Mas talvez tinha dado tudo certo graças a ela. E meus tios já tinham dado uma boa dura nela.

Salvei seu número. E fiquei babando pela sua foto. Ela estava com um gato nos braços.  _ “Que inveja desse gato”,  _ pensei.

**********

Os dias foram passando e ela não entrou contato. Achei que tinha desistido ou perdido meu número. Pensei em mandar mensagem mas fiquei com receio de incomodar. E também não sabia o que falar. Pensei em perguntar dela para minha tia, mas ela já tinha feito muito por mim. 

\- Ah, que se dane!

Peguei meu celular digitei rápido:

_ Oi _

_ Esqueceu da nossa corrida? _

Enviei antes que minha coragem fosse embora. A mensagem chegou. Fiquei 10 minutos igual boba esperando ela responder e nada. Resolvi tomar um banho para deixar um tempo passar. Quando saí do banho olhei o celular, e nada ainda.  _ “Ela pode esta dormindo” _ , pensei comigo. _ “Já são mais de 22h” _ . Acabei cochilando e tomei um pequeno susto quando o celular apitou. Era ela.

**_Boa noite!_ **

**_Claro que não esqueci_ **

**_Estou trabalhando a noite_ **

_ Desculpe _

_ Não sabia _

**_Não precisa se desculpar_ **

**_Que tal segunda?_ **

_ Tenho faculdade de manhã _

_ Só se for a tarde _

Ela demorou pouco para responder. Me sentei pra não acabar dormindo.

**_Às 18h está bom?_ **

_ Sim _

_ Me encontra na pracinha aqui perto de casa _

**_Combinado_ **

**_Bom descanso_ **

**_Bjss_ **

_ Bom trabalho _

_ Se cuida _

_ Bjo _

Saí pulando pelo quarto de alegria. Ela me mandou beijos.

-Tem gente querendo dormir nessa casa, caramba! - Meu pai gritou do outro quarto. Voltei silenciosamente para cama.

Passei final de semana de bem com a vida. No domingo a noite mandei mensagem para ela.

_ Tudo certo pra amanhã? _

Ela não respondeu. Provavelmente estava trabalhando ou dormindo. Resolvi ir descansar.

Acordei cedo para ir para a faculdade. Chequei o meu celular e Gabrielle respondeu às 3 da manhã.

**_Está sim_ **

_ Descansa bastante, não quero desculpas quando eu vencer _

Ela respondeu era quase uma hora da tarde.

**_Está confiante só porque sou mais velha_ **

**_Se me subestimar vou te fazer passar vergonha_ **

_ Boa sorte _

_ Te vejo daqui a pouco _

Contei para meu tio ele me liberou mais cedo. Todos estavam torcendo por mim. Tomei um banho rápido antes de sair. Queria chegar lá cheirosa pelo menos.

Era 5h 45min quando sai de casa, cheguei na praça antes das seis.

\- Olá. - Gabrielle já estava lá. - Acabei de chegar.

Ela usava um short e camiseta preta. Não estavam justas mas definiam bem seu corpo. Suas pernas eram definidas. Ela fazia exercícios também.

\- Oi. - Respondi um pouco acanhada.

\- Então onde vamos?

\- Pensei em ir até o final da avenida e voltar. Na volta a gente aposta. - Respondi.

\- Ótimo. Vamos alongar.

Gabrielle tinha uma flexibilidade incrível. Começamos a correr e aos poucos fomos aumentando o ritmo. Eu sempre corria ali. Era uma linha reta que devia ter uns 2 km. Ela tinha me acompanhava tranquila. Percebi que não ia ser fácil.

\- E aí, pronta? - Ela me perguntou sorrindo quando chegamos no final.

\- Claro.

Começamos. Me segurei um pouco para dar tudo o que tinha no final. Gabrielle estava correndo ao meu lado. Fiquei um passo à sua frente. No meio ela me passou, ficando um metro a minha frente. Eu via suas costa perfeitas. Fechei olhos rapidamente tentando me concentrar. Ela tirava meu foco e não ia pegar leve. Dei a arrancada final e corri com tudo o que tinha. Consegui ultrapassá-la por muito pouco.

\- Ganhei! - Falei sem ar, levantando as mãos para cima.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, olhei ao redor a sua procura. Ela caminhava em direção ao seu carro.

Será que ela achou ruim de perder? Devia ir atrás dela? Mas o que eu iria dizer? Desculpe ter te vencido?

Ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou.

Dei alguns passos em direção ao carro e ela saiu, vindo na minha direção. Respirei aliviada. Tinha em suas mãos toalhas e garrafas de água.

\- Parabéns! - Falou me dando uma toalha e uma garrafa.

\- Obrigada. - A toalha tinha cheiro tão bom.

A olhava enquanto tomava um pouco de água.  _ “Como ela é bonita” _ , pensei comigo. Me senti muito privilegiada de estar ali. Queria mais de sua companhia.

\- Vou querer revanche. - Ela falou sorrindo, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

\- Tudo bem. Mas saiba que vai perder de novo.

\- Veremos.

\- Você pratica algum esporte? - a curiosa me tomava.

\- Sim. Faço Kickboxing há 2 anos.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo conversando. Marcamos a revanche para quinta-feira às 19 horas.

\- Vamos. Te dou uma carona.

\- Não precisa, moro no outro quarteirão. Estou toda suada.

\- Deixa de desculpas. Vamos logo.

Acabei aceitando a carona. Ela parou na porta da minha casa.

\- Você mora na mesma rua da Karine.

\- Sim, o churrasco foi casa na minha vó. Mas moramos todos nessa rua. Nossa cidade natal é Maringá, mas meus avós vieram para cá primeiro. Eles compraram vários terrenos aqui e construíram. 

Ela parecia surpresa.

-Toda sua família moram perto? Legal.

\- Vou lavar e depois te entrego. - Falei mostrando a toalha.

\- Pode ficar com ela. É um presente pela sua hospitalidade aquele dia comigo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

\- Não vai esquecer da nossa corrida quinta.

\- Eu não esqueço de nada.

\- Convencida. - Eu não queria descer do carro. Era tão bom estar perto dela.

\- É verdade. Eu tenho ótima memória.

\- Ok, então. Obrigada pela carona. - Falei saindo do carro.

Ela acenou pra mim foi embora.

\- Que toalha é essa? - Minha mãe perguntou quando entrei.

\- Gabrielle me deu.

\- Já está ganhando mimos. Pelo jeito vou ter uma nora logo.

Deixei ela rindo sozinha e subi pra tomar banho. Coloquei a toalha em cima da cama. Ela estava suja, mas queria sentir pouco mais seu cheiro. Quando saí do banho peguei meu celular mandei mensagem para ela.

_ Oi. _

_ Chegou bem? _

Após enviar me arrependi. Não éramos nada não devia pergunta. E aquilo foi meio que coisa de mãe.

**_Sim_ **

**_Quer ver a coisa mais fofa do mundo?_ **

_ Claro. _

Bom, para mim ela era a coisa mais fofa. Chegou uma foto de gato rajado escuro. Ele era grande e gordo. Dormia todo enrolado na cama. Era o mesmo gato que estava em seus braços na foto do perfil. Começamos a trocar mensagens até ir dormir. 

**********

Na quarta feira eu mandei mensagem assim que saí do SPA como sempre.

_ Oi. Como foi trabalho? _

_ O meu foi muitooooo chato _

Mas ela não respondeu. Achei estranho. Acordei com despertador no dia seguinte. Procurei pelo celular na cama. Encontrei e para o meu desespero ela não respondeu. Fiquei ali sentada olhando para o celular imaginando que poderia ter acontecido. Mesmo estando pouco tempo sem notícias, já fiquei preocupada.

Minha mãe bateu na porta e entrou.

\- Filha, não está arrumada ainda. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- É bobeira mãe. A Gabrielle não respondeu minhas mensagens desde ontem. To preocupada.

\- Não pense bobeira. - Ela sentou do meu lado. - Você está gostando mesmo dessa moça.

\- Sim. To com medo, não só por ela não responder. Tenho medo dela não sentir mesmo por mim.

\- Eu tava conversando com sua vó sobre ela. - Me abraçou. - Meu instinto de mãe diz que ela é uma ótima pessoa pra você. Mas concordo com sua avó. Ela tem alguma coisa.

\- Como assim?

\- Não sei filha. Ela não expressa suas emoções como nós. Igual você, agora tá escrito apaixonada e confusa sua cara.

\- Ei! - Fingi estar ofendida. - Mas é verdade, o dia que fomos correr e eu ganhei a corrida, ela saiu direção do carro sem falar nada, achei estranho e pensei que ela tinha achado ruim, que estava indo embora. Mas ela tinha ido pegar água e a toalha pra mim. Por que você acha que ela é assim?

\- Não sei, mas sua avó disse que ela guarda algum segredo. Talvez ela te conte com o tempo. Mas agora vai se arrumar. Você tem aula daqui a pouco. E ela vai te responder sim. Deve ter ficado presa no hospital ou o celular ficou sem bateria.

Dei um abraço nela, eu fui me arrumar. Minha mãe sempre sabia como me animar.

**********

Cheguei na faculdade sem muita energia. As aulas passaram devagar. No intervalo minha colega se sentou comigo.

\- Aline, está tudo bem? Você tá parecendo meio abatida.

\- Estou sim. É que uma pessoa marcou uma coisa comigo hoje to achando que ela não vai.

\- Já perguntou para ela?

\- Ela não me responde desde ontem.

\- Sua namorada?

\- Não. - Senti rosto esquentar. - Por que achou isso?

\- Você anda mais feliz ultimamente. Nem quando você foi pra sua cidade ajudar seus pais você ficou tão feliz.

\- Eu gosto dela. Mas ainda nem somos amigas direito.

\- Mas você gosta dela de que jeito?

\- Por que está me perguntando isso Isabelle?

\- Nada não. - Ela ficou vermelha e voltou a atenção ao seu livro. - Fica tranquila tudo vai se acertar.

\- Tomara.

Ouvimos o sinal e voltamos para sala. Isabelle saiu na frente, ela estava estranha comigo há alguns dia. Tava na última aula quando meu celular vibrou.

**_Oi_ **

**_Tive um imprevisto aqui_ **

**_Tudo certo pra hoje?_ **

_ Sim. Está tudo bem? _

**_Sim._ **

O que tinha acontecido? Ela só falou imprevisto. Melhor perguntar pessoalmente.

Fui direto para o SPA, queria adiantar tudo. Terminei o que eu tinha que fazer e fui pra casa me arrumar. Peguei uma toalha e garrafa de água e meu celular. Normalmente não levava, era ruim de correr com algo na mão. Mas pediria para deixar no carro dela.

Quando cheguei Gabrielle já estava lá. Parecia cansada.

\- Oi.

\- Olá. - Disse virando em minha direção.

Meu coração ficou apertado. Ela tava com o rosto machucado. Deve ter sido um soco.

\- O que houve? Quem te machucou? - Segurei seu ombro olhando seu rosto mais de perto.

\- Estou bem. Foi um acidente. Engraçado até. - Ela riu. - Um interno derrubou uma bolsa de sangue no chão, escorregou e me empurrou, caí de muito mau jeito. Foi engraçado.

\- Não foi, você se machucou! Foi por isso que você estava sem seu celular?

\- Sim, eu deixei ele pra trocar a tela, mas acabei ficando no hospital até mais tarde pra fazer uma tomografia. Ordens da chefe.

\- Que bom que está tudo bem. - Eu a abracei quase que por instinto. Soltei ela assim que percebi. - Desculpa, eu agi por impulso. Eu só fiquei feliz que está bem. Me desculpa mesmo. Desculpa.

Eu fiquei tão nervosa que nem sei que tinha falado direito. Eu tinha a abraçado no calor do momento.

\- Está tudo bem. - Gabrielle parecia se divertir com minha reação pós abraço. - Vamos só fazer uma caminhada hoje.

\- Melhor você ir descansar. Seu machucado pode começa a doer.

\- Achei que eu fosse a médica aqui.

Eu nem tinha me recuperado ainda do abraço ela me fez ficar mais envergonhada. Deixei minhas coisas no carro dela. Apenas caminhamos um pouco. Ficamos lá por uma hora conversando até ficar um pouco tarde e ela me levar para casa de novo.

\- Nos falamos mais tarde. - Falei fechando a porta do carro.

\- Ok. - Sorriu.

Era primeira vez que a via sorrir tanto. Era mágico poder estar ao seu lado, e viciante. Quanto mais eu tinha dela, mais eu queria.

Entrei e fui direto para cozinha ajudar minha mãe com o jantar.

\- Alguém tá feliz. - Ela riu ao me ver entrar. - Não vai pro banho porquinha?

\- Não corri. Mas eu vou depois.

\- Não correu? Mas você tá feliz. Ela veio, né?

\- Sim.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

\- Está esperando alguém? - Perguntei para minha mãe.

\- Não, mas deve ser Elena.

Peguei uma batata frita e fui comendo. Quando abri a porta eu engasguei. Era Gabrielle.

\- Calma, respira. - Ela me ajudou.

Com a surpresa eu engoli a batata.

\- Você está muito vermelha, consegue respirar?

Mal sabia que eu tava vermelha por causa dela.

\- Já estou melhor. - Falei agradecendo.

\- Está tudo bem ai? - Minha mãe chegou na sala, provavelmente me ouvi tossindo.

\- Tá sim - Respondi.

Minha mãe olhava para Gabrielle me dando um sorriso discreto.

\- Desculpa, acho que assustei ela. Bom, com a minha cara feia já era de se esperar. - Ela falou rindo.

\- Seu rosto! Você está bem, querida? - Minha mãe também ficou preocupada ao ver o machucado no rosto dela.

\- Estou sim. Foi só um acidente de trabalho.

\- Bem, você é médica, se diz que está bem eu acredito. Mas Aline não falou que você viria para o jantar.

\- Na verdade eu vim trazer o celular dela. - Ela tirou meu celular do bolso.

\- Não tinha dado falta ainda. Obrigada! - Agora eu já tinha me acalmado um pouco. - Como agradecimento, gostaria que ficasse para o jantar com a gente. - Fiz minha melhor cara de pidona.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia! - Minha mãe me deu piscada e foi para cozinha.

\- Parece que você não tem escolha. - Falei sorrindo. Ter ela por perto mais um pouco ia ser ótimo.

\- Parece que não. - Riu um pouco.

Naquele momento meu pai descia as escadas.

\- Boa noite. Parece que temos uma convidada para jantar. - Ele me olhou malicioso. - Sinta-se em casa, eu vou ajudar na cozinha.

\- Boa noite. Obrigada.

Gabrielle foi até a estante, observando algo.

\- É você? - Ela mostrava um porta retrato com uma foto minha na praia com 15 anos.

\- Sim. - Senti meu rosto esquentar. - Minha mãe que colocou ai. Eu to horrível nela.

\- Não está, você já era muito bonita. - Ela ficou silêncio após falar. Percebi que ficou pouco vermelha também.

Naquele momento senti meu coração pular de alegria. Ela me achava bonita. Fez silêncio por um tempo.

\- Essa é toda minha família. - Mostrei outra foto para quebrar o clima.

\- Vocês são muito unidos. - Falou voltando sua expressão normal.

\- Sim, sempre fomos. Acho muito estranho essas famílias que é cada um em um canto.

\- Então a minha é estranha.

Foi igual balde de água fria, eu e minha boca grande. Olhei para ela esperando olhar de reprovação, mas ela sorria divertida.

\- Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso. É que acho estranha porque sempre tive a minha por perto.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo com isso. Mas acho legal sua família ser assim. Fico feliz por você sempre ter eles.

\- Você mora sozinha?

\- Sim. Mas tenho umas amigas que são praticamente minhas irmãs que moram perto de mim. Então estou bem.

Me senti mal por ela, mesmo tendo as amigas, ela devia ser sozinha. Talvez essa fosse a razão da sua expressão triste.

\- O jantar está pronto. - Meu pai apareceu na sala.

Fomos todos para a cozinha. Tentei deixá-la o mais confortável possível. Meu pai se empolgou conversando com ela. Me surpreendi com o quão inteligente ela era. Fiquei admirando, quando minha mãe me beliscou. Eu ia reclamar quando ela me fez um gesto para fechar a boca. Senti meu rosto queimar.

Depois do jantar ela insistiu em me ajudar com a louça.

\- Se não deixar não volto mais. - Me falou séria.

Enquanto lavamos a louça, conversamos um pouco. Como eu me sentia bem ao seu lado. Era como se já nos conhecêssemos há anos.

\- Obrigada por tudo. - Gabrielle se despedia dos meus pais. Fui com ela até o carro. - Obrigada pela noite. - Disse se virando para mim.

Antes que estendesse a mão eu a abracei. Sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, seu cheiro era maravilhoso, como um sonho. Ela se assustou com meu abraço mas logo o retribuiu. Nos separamos e ela me deu sorriso. Entrou no carro e foi embora. Fiquei ali olhando. Voltei para dentro, minha mãe ainda estava na sala.

\- Você devia ver sua cara! - Minha mãe parecia se divertir. - Eu nunca te vi apaixonada assim, Aline. Tava de queixo caído.

\- Vou pro meu quarto. - Ignorei o que ela disse, e comecei a subir escada.

\- Tô feliz por você. Essa garota parece ser boa pessoa. - Ouvi ela dizer ainda antes de entrar no quarto.

\- Ela é a melhor - respondi antes de fechar a porta.

Peguei meu celular e mandei mensagem.

_ Obrigada por sua companhia. _

_ Chegou bem? _

Alguns minutos depois ela respondeu.

Ficamos trocando mensagens por mais de uma hora. Até me despedir. Aquele dia tinha terminado do melhor jeito possível.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gabrielle**

Estava amanhecendo quando fui para o vestiário. Tomei um banho frio para despertar. Me olhei no espelho do meu armário, o machucado já não era mais visível. Levou quase duas semanas para sumir a marca roxa do tombo que o interno havia me dado. Estava trabalhando há 19 horas seguidas. Meu corpo pedia por descanso. Um incêndio em uma fábrica de café havia deixado muitos feridos graves, lotando a emergência e as salas de cirurgia. O cheiro de queimado no corpo dos pacientes e seus gritos desesperados era difícil de suportar. Alguns residentes tiveram dificuldade. Cheguei em casa eram 5h14min e fui direto para cama. Acordei às 15h me sentindo totalmente recuperada. Meus horários malucos não me afetava mais.

Fiz algo leve para comer e me deitei vendo televisão. Peguei meu celular e mandei mensagem para Aline. Normalmente não me importava muito com celular, mas desde que começamos a conversar, não desgrudava dele. Ela era divertida e sempre tinha assunto para conversarmos. Eu sabia que ela tinha sentimentos por mim, mas esperava que se não correspondesse ela cansaria logo e se encantaria por outra, ela é jovem. Não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças mas também não queria me afastar. Nos encontraremos mais tarde para correr. Estávamos fazendo isso a quase um mês.

Próximo do horário combinado, fui para praça onde nos encontrávamos, e como sempre havia chegado primeiro. Fui me alongar. Terminei olhando em volta a procura dela, não era normal ela se atrasar. Então a vi não muito longe. Ela estava conversando com uma moça. A curiosidade me tomou, cheguei mais perto pra ver com quem ela falava. Não a reconheci, mas percebi que eram próximas. A moça segurava a mão de Aline. Seria sua namorada? Nunca perguntei, como ela tinha sentimentos por mim apenas acreditei que fosse solteira. Mas podia ser que ela já havia se desapegado se de mim.

A moça levou sua mão ao rosto da Aline, naquele momento me senti incomodada, e me aproximei sem pensar. Quando percebi já estava ao lado delas. Aline me viu e pulou para longe da moça.

\- Você já chegou, não tinha te visto. - Falou toda nervosa.

A mulher que estava com ela me olhou com desprezo e voltou-se para Aline.

\- Te vejo mais tarde, amore.

\- Depois a gente conversa, Isabelle. - Aline falou para moça.

Ela se aproximou para um abraço mas Aline a impediu. Isabelle me deu olhar intimidador e foi embora.

\- Vamos alongar? - Aline me convidou muito vermelha sem me olhar.

Eu não respondi apenas a acompanhei. Fizemos o mesmo trajeto de sempre sem trocar uma palavra. Eu percebia que ela me olhava. Me sentia irritada e chateada, mas não entendia o porquê. Não era ciúmes, eu não era mais capaz de amar alguém. Chegamos na praça nos sentamos para descansar. Para extravasar pouco o estresse acabei correndo mais rápido que o normal.

\- Você está brava comigo? - Ela perguntou parecendo muito triste. Me senti mal por ela.

\- Não. Me desculpe se passei essa impressão. Só não sabia que você tinha namorada.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. Ela gosta de mim. E eu não gosto dela. Mas não sei como dizer isso a ela.

\- Eu passei por isso a pouco tempo. - Eu me senti um pouco aliviada.

\- Eu não quero magoar ela. - Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com iluminação da rua.

\- Seja sincera. Diga a ela que você não sente o mesmo, nós não controlamos o que sentimos.

\- Você está certa. Obrigada.

\- Vamos embora. - Convidei.

A deixei em casa e fui para o apartamento de Crystal e Amabelle, aquela noite jantaria com elas. Durante o jantar contei o que tinha acontecido com Aline. Ela se entreolharam quando terminei.

\- Você ta gostando mesmo dessa menina. - Amabelle começou.

\- Eu não estou! Não tem como eu gostar dela. Devo ter me apegado, só isso.

\- Por que não? Para de bobeira Gabi. Você é jovem e muito atraente, tem um corpo maravilhoso, é inteligente e muitas outra coisas. Você pode amar sim, você só tem que se deixar ser amada.

\- Ela está certa. - Para minha surpresa, Crystal concordou. - Você pode amar sim, e você  _ merece _ ser amada. Só porque já amou antes não quer dizer que não vai amar mais.

Eu não falei nada só observei as duas.

A noite dormi muito mal pensando no que elas tinham me falado. Fui mais cedo para o hospital, cheguei uma hora antes. Me enfiar no serviço era ótima maneira de esquecer de tudo.

O dia estava tranquilo ao contrário do dia anterior. Fui para o refeitório sozinha, peguei algo para comer e sentei em uma das mesas que estava vazia. Olhei meu celular e tinha duas mensagem da Aline. Um “bom dia” que sempre mandava e outra dizendo que tinha conversado com Isabelle. Me senti aliviada com aquilo. Beatriz se aproximou.

\- Posso me sentar? - Perguntou me olhando.

\- Claro. - Puxei a cadeira para ajudá-la.

\- Adoro estrogonofe. - Falou levando a colher à boca - E aí o que aconteceu?

\- Como assim?

\- Venho te observando. Você anda mais feliz ultimamente e hoje você está séria e pensativa. Se fosse outra pessoa diria que tem mulher na jogada.

Não respondi. Ela me encarava.

\- Ah. Eu acertei? - Ela começou a rir. - Conseguiram te laçar? Quero conhecer essa sortuda.

Me levantei. Não tava afim de aguentar aquilo, mas ela segurou minha mão.

\- Desculpe, eu estava brincando e exagerei. Vamos conversar?

Me sentei novamente a encarando.

\- Sei que não parece, mas sou boa conselheira. - Ela me olhou sorrindo.

Acabei contando da cena do dia anterior, ocultando nome da Aline.

\- Você  _ ta _ gostando dela!

\- Não tem como. Eu não posso mais amar alguém.

\- Você pode, e já está gostando dela! Mas tá com medo e insegura. Já amou alguém antes, né? Sente que está traindo essa pessoa, ainda tem sentimentos por alguém aí dentro. - Ela apontou meu peito. Ela acertou. Voltou a comer me observando.

\- Agora me escuta. Muitas pessoas passam por isso. Tem seu grande amor e quando ele acaba se sente inseguro para o próximo, sente que está traindo. - Ela segurou minha mão entre as suas. - Viver o agora não vai apagar seu passado. Você merece ser amada e amar. 

Eu encarei nossas mãos enquanto pensava no que ela me disse.

\- Obrigada. - Voltei a olhar para ela.

\- Todos merecemos ser feliz. Mais de uma vez. Não se prive só porque já viveu uma história com alguém.

Permaneci em silêncio a observando.

\- Quando quiser desabafar estarei aqui, sou uma ótima ouvinte - ela completou sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Obrigada.

Continuamos conversando por algum tempo, me senti mais leve após nossa conversa. 

A noite mandei mensagem para Aline. Mesmo ainda não tendo certeza do que sentia. Mas queria descobrir.

_ Oi. _

_ Abriu um restaurante novo aqui perto, topa? _

Logo ela respondeu que sim. Me arrumei e fui buscá-la. Parei em frente sua casa e antes de apertar campainha ela saiu. Ela estava linda. Vestia uma calça preta um pouco justa e uma blusa branca decotada. Ela parecia muito nervosa e não posso negar que também estava um pouco.

Quando chegamos, o restaurante parecia lotado.

\- Será que vai ter lugar? - Ela olhava curiosa para dentro.

\- Tudo bem, eu fiz reserva.

Fui até um senhor na entrada. Ele sorriu.

\- Boa noite. A senhorita tem uma reserva?

\- Boa noite. Sim, está no nome de Gabrielle Silver Garcia.

Ele olhou uma folha confirmando e chamou garçom para nos acompanhar.

\- Nossa que chique. Reserva. - Aline falou assim que nos acomodamos.

\- Nem tanto. Eles têm grande rede e esse é meio que uma novidade, então pessoal vem conferir.

\- Obrigada por me trazer. Mas não vou pegar leve na próxima corrida. - Ela parecia muito feliz.

\- Ah não! - Fingi surpresa colocando uma mão no meu rosto, fazendo cara de quem tinha sido descoberta. - Você percebeu meu plano! - Aline começou a rir comigo.

O jantar foi ótimo, conversamos e rimos bastante. Ela parecia bem à vontade no final.

Saímos do restaurante caminhando até o carro que havia ficado um pouco longe. Já estava um pouco tarde. Estávamos chegando quando ela segurou minha mão e me puxou colando seu corpo ao meu, colocou a mão no meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo. Apesar a surpresa, eu não a impedi. Quando ela se afastou percebi que estava vermelha. Segurei sua mão e coloquei a outra em seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo mais lento e gentil. Me afastei e vi seu sorriso. Ela ficava linda sorrindo.

\- Vamos. Está ficando tarde. - Falei e ela confirmou.

Entramos no carro e antes que qualquer uma de nós falasse algo, seu telefone tocou. Devia ser seu tio pelo que falava. Ela desligou quando estávamos em sua rua. Parei de frente a casa, mas ela não desceu.

\- Gabrielle, o que minha prima falou no churrasco era verdade. Desde o dia que te vi no hospital eu me encantei por você.

\- Também sinto algo por você. Vamos deixar acontecer.

\- Então a gente tá namorando?

\- Eu diria que se conhecendo.

\- Estamos ficando? Posso ficar com outras pessoas então?

\- O que? Não! - A surpresa e negação tomaram meu rosto.

Ela começou a rir.

\- Ué, então a gente ta namorando. Se não, posso beijar outras. - Ela ria da minha confusão.

\- Só quero ir devagar. Não quero te magoar.

\- Eu estou brincando. Não vou ficar com ninguém. Eu não tinha menor intenção de ficar com alguém mesmo.

\- Faz muito tempo que não sinto algo por alguém. Achei que não era mais capaz de sentir isso. Por isso quero deixar acontecer. Sem títulos, pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não me importo com títulos. Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. E a próxima é por minha conta. Vou pensar em algo e te aviso.

Ela soltou seu cinto e me abraçou. Me deu um selinho e saiu do carro. Fui embora a olhando pelo retrovisor.

No dia seguinte, chamei Amabelle e Crystal para o meu apartamento. Para contar a novidade. Esperava uma grande surpresa da parte delas.

\- Cê ta zuando? - Crystal não acreditava.

\- To tão feliz por você! - Amabelle me dava abraço forte.

\- É sério mesmo?

\- Sim, mas não estamos namorando nem nada.

\- Parabéns estou muito feliz por você, minha irmã. - Crystal me abraçava também.

\- Então, quando vamos conhecer essa sortuda? - Amabelle perguntou.

\- Podemos marcar um dia. Mas eu ainda não quero contar nada a ela, então se comporte Dona Amabelle.

\- Tudo bem. Isso é algo particular seu.

Elas estavam mais empolgadas que eu no final.

Combinei com Aline de trazê-la no domingo para conhecer elas. O restante da semana foi agitado conversamos pouco já que estava trabalhando turno da noite.

Fui buscá-la no dia combinado pela manhã para almoço. Ela entrou no carro animada. Parecia muito feliz.

\- Bom dia! - Falou pouco tímida me olhando.

\- Bom dia. - Respondi percebendo que ela estava um pouco vermelha.

Eu entendi o porque ela ficou vermelha. Soltei meu cinto, e lhe dei um beijo.

\- Me belisca. - Ela falou enquanto eu colocava o cinto.

\- Por quê?

\- Acho que to sonhando e tô com medo de acordar.

\- Você não está. Mas se quiser te dou um beliscão.

\- Não precisa mais. - Falou rindo.

Foi menos de 10 minutos até chegarmos na garagem do prédio.

\- Você tem até vaga aqui? - Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Eu moro aqui também. Vamos para o elevador, é desse lado.

Ela me seguiu em silêncio. Parecia estar estudando o lugar.

\- Chegamos. - Avisei antes de bater na porta.

Crystal quem nos atendeu.

\- Olá. Aline, certo?

\- Sim. - Respondeu pouco envergonhada.

\- Me chamo Crystal, sou a melhor amiga dessa chata aí. - Ela me apontou rindo.

Amabelle chegou na sala. Logo depois se apresentando.

\- Você não tinha me dito que ela era tão bonita. - Amabelle me olhou maliciosa.

Fomos para cozinha Crystal conversava com ela. Eu ajudava Amabelle.

\- Você ficou escondendo o ouro, né? - Ela falou baixinho meu lado. - Que gata. Ela parece ser nova.

\- Acho que tem 20.

\- Sabe se ela já...?

\- Não fiz esse tipo de pergunta. E eu nem estou pensando nisso.

\- Você vai pensar em algum momento. E vai ter que perguntar. Quer que eu pergunte se ela é virgem?

\- Não se atreva. - A encarei como se fosse soltar lasers pelos olhos.

\- Gabi, o babaca que cobriu as férias do meu parceiro. Também deu encima de você? - Crystal as interrompeu.

\- É o Marcos, aquele que estava no churrasco. - Aline explicou.

\- Sim, mas ele parou quando ameacei a cortar a minhoquinha dele.

Começamos a rir. Depois do almoço ficamos conversando. Aline já estava mais à vontade. Conversava animada com Amabelle.

Estava escurecendo quando saímos do apartamento delas.

\- Gostei muito delas. - Ela falava animada.

\- Elas são minha família.

\- Você falou que seu apartamento era nesse prédio, certo?

\- Sim, no andar de baixo por que?

\- Eu queria conhecer o Miguel. - Falou pouco envergonhada.

\- Claro, vamos lá.

Quando chegamos no meu apartamento, ela entrou observando tudo.

\- Aqui meu bebê. - Apontei para o sofá onde estava deitado.

\- Que coisa mais fofa. - O abraçou. - Adorei seu apartamento. É bem a sua cara. - Disse enquanto apertava um Miguel nada satisfeito.

\- É bem simples. Não paro muito aqui também.

\- Mas tem que descansar mais. - Se aproximou ficando centímetros de mim.

Seu olhos pareciam mais azuis de perto. Ela me provocou chegando mais perto falou meu ouvido.

\- Então, você não quer me beijar?

\- Está muito abusada.

Antes de terminar o que tinha a dizer ela me beijou. Nossas línguas se encontraram pela primeira vez. Sua mão agora estava entre meus cabelos. Ficamos ali por um tempo parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Eu te amo. - Ela falou do nada

Uma onda gelada tomou meu corpo. Junto de uma sensação que algo estava errado, não consegui falar nada. Me afastei dela um pouco.

\- Desculpa, acho que é pouco cedo para falar isso.

\- Está tudo bem. Mas é melhor a gente ir.

\- Sim. - Respondeu muito vermelha.

A levei para casa e voltei para meu apartamento. Aquela sensação continuava.

Me deitei olhando o teto lembrando das palavras da Aline. Eu devia me sentir feliz de ouvir " _ eu te amo" _ . Mas me sentia confusa.

Meu celular apitou, era mensagem da Aline.

_ Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso. _

_ Sei que falei aquilo muito cedo, mas era verdadeiro. _

Nos próximos dias eu foquei no trabalho.

\- Bom dia, Dra. Silver. Faz alguns dias que não dividimos a mesma sala. - Falou Karine começando a se lavar.

\- Faz sim. Estou entrando. - Dei-lhe um sorriso de canto entrei na cirurgia primeiro.

Ela logo se juntou a mim. Era um procedimento que ainda não tinha feito solo, mas já tinha acompanhado várias vezes; me sentia confiante.

\- Espero não precisar sujar minhas luvas doutora. - Karine parecia estar de muito bom humor.

Respirei fundo fechei os olhos por alguns segundos me concentrando apenas no paciente. 

A cirurgia levou 4 horas e foi um sucesso.

\- Ótimo trabalho, eu realmente não precisei sujar minhas luvas.

\- Obrigada, doutora. Eu tive uma ótima professora.

\- Ta tentando ganhar mais pontos comigo para receber mais cirurgias ou por que entrou para minha família? - Me olhava como expressão séria.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Olhei dos lados e não havia ninguém perto respirei aliviada.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou misturar vida pessoal com trabalho. Mas se você magoar minha sobrinha vai se ver comigo. - Ela agora sorria.

Karine saiu rindo divertida. Eu fiquei lá olhando o nada por algum tempo. Ter sua inimizade era última coisa que queria. 

Naquela tarde fui para emergência, gostava de ajudar lá. Recebi a ficha de uma paciente que acabara de dar entrada, me direcionei a sua cama lendo a ficha.

\- Bom dia, eu sou a Dr. Silver. - Me apresentei para a paciente. - Sra. Mônica Ribeiro, irritação pele e suspeita de anemia.

\- Não estou tão ruim assim, estou doutora? - Ela falou assustada quando cheguei.

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos fazer alguns exames para ver essa alergia. A senhora toma algum medicamento?

\- Não, mas estou grávida de 4 meses.

\- Isso não está na sua ficha. 

\- Eu não escondi, é que aquele médico não perguntou nada, só falou que não era cirúrgico.

\- Qual doutor atendeu a senhora?

\- Um rapaz jovem, loiro. Acho que era Martins.

\- Obrigada.

\- Espero não causar problema para ele. Mas prefiro que você cuide de mim Dra.

Silver.

\- Sim eu vou cuidar da senhora e do seu bebê. Já sabe qual sexo? - Puxei assunto tentando distraí-la.

\- Ainda não, queremos surpresa. Meu marido ta parecendo uma criança que vai ganhar presente de natal, tamanho a alegria. Com a minha idade engravidar é muito difícil. Não tínhamos muita esperança. Esse bebê é nossa pequeno milagre. Nos casamos há 4 anos. Queríamos engravidar sem tratamento, sabe?

Ela se empolgou falando do bebê, dava pra notar sua alegria com o filho. Acabei me simpatizando com ela. Apesar de termos que manter uma linha entre médico e pacientes isso era inevitável, somos humanos afinal de contas.

Arrumei a ficha da paciente e pedi para fazer os exames. Fui comunicar a chefe dos residentes do ocorrido. Um erro desse pode custar a vida de um paciente.

\- Doutora, os resultados. - Uma enfermeira me entregou toda sorridente.

\- To de olho em você. - Karine falou nas minhas costas.

Levei um grande susto. Quando foi que ela chegou aqui?

\- De olho no que? - Perguntei sem entender.

\- Eu estou brincando, Silver. Você é muito popular. Espero que minha sobrinha não seja ciumenta, pro seu próprio bem. - Ela ria.

Não a respondi, infelizmente minhas suspeitas estavam certas, os resultados dos exames de Mônica eram os piores possíveis.

\- Ah não! Câncer!

Mostrei a Karine, seu sorriso foi logo substituído por expressão negativa.

\- Pede mais exames e chama a oncologia, ela é sua paciente?

\- Sim, e está grávida.

\- Terá que interromper a gravidez. Vamos eu te ajudo a dar a notícia.

Não foi fácil mas eu falei o que precisava, aquele era meu trabalho. Os novos exames foram tão ruins como o primeiro, o câncer estava muito avançado e era inoperável. Ela teria de oito meses a um ano vida no máximo sem tratamento. A gravidez acelerava o câncer.

Mesmo interrompendo a gravidez e começando imediatamente todo o tratamento doloroso, ela teria em torno de dois anos.

Ao receber a notícia ela entrou em pânico. Seu marido que estava ao seu lado tinha chegado e começou a chorar.

\- A senhora tem que decidir. Cada dia que perdemos significa muito no seu tratamento. - Dra. Sandra especialista da área explicava cada passo seu tratamento.

\- Eu preciso pensar, vocês podem nos dar um minuto?

\- É claro.

\- Dra. Silver poderia ficar? - Mônica me chamou. 

Confirmei. Ela pediu para seu marido também sair, ele aceitou um pouco a contragosto.

\- O que você faria em meu lugar? E por favor deixe de ser médica por um momento, quero que diga como se fosse minha amiga. - Ela segurou minha mão entre a suas carinhosamente.

\- É impossível eu me imaginar em seu lugar. A dor e angústia que está sentindo não pode ser entendida por terceiros que só se  _ imaginam _ em seu lugar. Mas a senhora tem que decidir por você, não pelos médicos ou pelo seu marido. A senhora tem que tomar a decisão que o seu coração mandar.

\- Obrigada, Dra. Silver. Posso te chamar de Gabrielle? É um nome tão bonito, combina com você!

\- Pode sim.

\- Chame aquele bando de abutres e o meu marido, por favor.

Quando todos voltaram para o quarto, ela falou sobre a sua decisão.

\- Quero levar minha gestação até o fim. Eu escolho o meu bebê milagroso.

Seu marido começou a chorar de novo.

\- Se fizer isso, a senhora vai ter menos de um ano e não temos certeza que sua gravidez chegará até o fim. A senhora tem que pensar muito bem sobre isso.

\- Eu já pensei doutora. - Disse firmemente. - Eu não quero o tratamento. Não vou passar meu último ano de vida careca, vomitando e passando tanto mal que desejaria a morte no final.

Saímos do quarto e fui providencia a alta dela.

\- Silver, você tem noção do que fez? - Sandra estava muito irritada.

\- Eu não fiz nada. A decisão foi dela.

\- Não, você colocou na cabeça daquela mulher que ela vai ter seu filho. Como se não tivesse dezenas de riscos só pela sua idade. - Ela segurava meu braço.

\- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - Karine chegou.

\- Sua aluna impulsiva acabou de condenar uma paciente. - Me acusou, soltando meu braço.

\- A paciente fez a escolha dela. Silver não fez nada. Apenas tratou a paciente como uma paciente.

Elas se encararam por algum tempo. Sandra foi embora pisando com raiva.

\- Você devia escolher melhor seus inimigos. Ela queria te devorar.

Aquele foi um dia difícil. Mas quando se trabalha com vidas, sempre tem dias assim. Às vezes até piores.

Dias depois, fui jantar na casa dos pais da Aline. Eles foram muito receptivos com o nosso relacionamento. Que estava indo bem, apesar de ainda me sentir um pouco desconfortável e insegura.

**********

Dois meses depois oficializamos o nosso relacionamento. Eu me sentia mais confortável ao lado dela.

Pedi para Amabelle me ajudar a comprar um presente para Aline. Iríamos comemorar um mês de namoro e seu aniversário na próxima semana. Ela escolheu um tênis que estava em alta no mercado que achei a cara dela.

Fui para sua festa de aniversário, a casa estava lotada. Era sempre assim. Jeane veio me encontrar no portão.

\- O que você comprou pra ela? - Perguntou toda curiosa.

\- É surpresa. - Respondi vendo sua cara de insatisfeita.

Já tinha me acostumado com a aglomeração, tinha alguma amizade com todos ali. Eles me tratavam como se fosse da família.

\- Tava com saudade já. - Aline veio me abraçar.

Janaína e Olívia riam atrás dela. Retribui seu abraço e ela me levou até seu quarto onde estavam os presentes.

\- Agora quero meu presente de namoro. - Falou maliciosa me puxando para dentro quarto enquanto fechava a porta.

Trocamos alguns beijos e logo descemos, antes que alguém desse falta da gente. Me sentia uma adolescente fazendo aquilo. Mas era muito bom.

Foi uma bela festa comi muito bolo e brigadeiro. Quando o pessoal começou a ir embora, eu pensei em acompanhar, estava exausta.

\- Dorme aqui? - Ela pediu quando anunciei que estava indo.

\- Vou trabalhar amanhã cedo.

\- Você pode ir daqui. Por favor, fica?

Acabei cedendo. Eu sabia o que ela estava querendo, eu não tinha conversado com ela ainda. Pelo jeito seria essa noite. Mas na casa dos seus pais não era o lugar que tinha em mente.

Ajudei eles a arrumarem um pouco as coisas.

Fui para o quarto. Aline já havia arrumado um colchão de casal no chão para nós duas. Senti uma onda fria passar pelo meu corpo. Como falaria com ela?

\- Vista essas roupas para dormir.

\- Obrigada. - Ela percebeu que estava nervosa.

Fui ao banheiro me trocar, quando voltei ela já estava deitada com a televisão ligada.

Me deitei do seu lado.

\- O que está vendo?

\- Um filme que Janaína me falou. Mas já vou desligar.

\- Pode continuar. A luz não me incomoda.

\- Gabrielle você está nervosa? - Ela me olhava curiosa. - Você é virgem?

\- Quê? Não!

\- Eu achei que você era. Fiz uma aposta com Janaína mas parece que perdi.

\- Você apostou sobre minha virgindade com sua prima? - Perguntei rindo um pouco.

\- Ela falou que você já tinha tido alguém. Eu achei que não, porque você é um pouco travada.

\- Eu só não estou pronta ainda.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não quero te forçar. Eu só quero dormir agarrada com você essa noite.

Talvez ela não tivesse acreditado que não era mais virgem. Mas ainda não estava pronta para contar tudo a ela.

Ela respeitou minha decisão. Mas gostava de me provocar. O dia que dormiu em meu apartamento, ela fez questão de esquecer a toalha para me pedir enquanto terminava o banho. Ela conseguia me tirar do sério, mas ainda me sentia bloqueada nessa parte.

**********

Já tínhamos completado 3 meses de namoro. Eu percebi que meus sentimentos por ela estavam aumentando. Minhas inseguranças e medos estavam ficando de lado.

Era um dia como outro qualquer. Estava passando os pós operatórias quando meu celular apitou avisando que uma mensagem tinha chegado. Assim que saí do quarto do paciente, peguei meu celular para ver. Era da Aline, me convidando para ir na sua casa a noite. Já estava acostumada a ir jantar com eles. Confirmei e continuei meu dia.

Fui para casa tomar banho e me trocar e logo fui para casa dela.

\- Chegou cedo. Eu nem tomei banho ainda. - Aline falou ao abrir a porta.

\- Achei que ficaria feliz de eu chegar mais cedo.

\- Eu to muito. - Ela riu maliciosa.

\- Seus pais não chegaram ainda? - Percebi que não tinha ninguém ali!

\- Eles foram num encontro de casais na nossa antiga cidade. Só vão voltar amanhã. - A segui até o seu quarto - Vem. Fica à vontade, vou tomar um banho.

Ela foi para o banho e eu fiquei sentada em sua cama vendo televisão. Fazia um tempo que Aline vinha me provocando para chegarmos lá. Eu estava me segurando.

\- Estou pronta. - Ela falou saindo do banheiro.

Olhei ela estava só de calcinha com uma blusa regata um pouco transparente sem nada por baixo.

\- O que acha, amor? To bonita? - Ela falou já sentando em minhas pernas.

\- Muito. - Respondi tentando me controlar.

Ela me beijou lentamente. Nós não tínhamos tido nossa primeira vez ainda. E ela queria agora. Eu não iria negar e nem conseguiria.

Nosso beijos começaram a se intensificar. Nos separamos. Sentia sua respiração ofegante. Ela pegou minha mão levou até a beira da sua blusa, como se me pedisse para tirá-la. E como eu negaria aquilo? Eu a tirei, e admirei seu corpo maravilhoso. Ela tirou minha jaqueta, e começou a desabotoar minha blusa enquanto beijar meu pescoço.

\- O que é isso? - Ela olhava as alianças que carregava na corrente. - Por que ta escrito Gabrielle e Alexis aqui? - Ela me olhava sem entender.

\- Não é nada d... - Tentei explicar mais fui interrompida.

\- Como assim não é nada? Você carrega duas alianças com seu nome e de outra, e não é nada? Essa dourada é parecida com dos meus pais! - Aline me olhava incrédula. - Você é casada?

Ela já estava de pé vestindo a blusa totalmente vermelha. E dessa vez era de raiva.

\- Não sou. - Tentei explicar de novo, mas ela não deixava.

\- Se não é porque carrega alianças escondida? Você deve me achar muito imatura para acreditar que não é nada!

\- Essa Alexis que é ela sua esposa? Sua noiva? Me fala! Você ama ela? Fala!

Eu não respondi e ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

\- FALA! - Ela gritou tão alto que daria para escutar na rua.

\- Eu a amo mas não é o que...

\- Cala boca. - Ela começou a chorar. - Você nunca falou que me amava e agora sei porque você já amava outra.

\- Aline não é nada...

\- Vai embora. Sai da minha casa agora.

\- Aline me deixa ex...

\- Nunca mais quero ver sua cara! Some daqui! - Ela jogou minha jaqueta. - Vai embora!

Eu desisti e fui embora. Ela era cabeça dura de mais e não me ouviria. Entrei no carro e fui para casa. Cheguei e fui direto para cama. Abracei meu travesseiro e chorei até pegar no sono.

Acordei com dia ainda escuro. Olhei a hora. Teria que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco. Me levantei e peguei meu celular para ver se ela tinha me mandado mensagem, mas não tinha nada. Procurei pelo seu contato e sua foto havia sumido. Ela havia me bloqueado. Então era isso? Tinha acabado ali? Talvez fosse melhor assim e não devia me envolver com mais ninguém. Então por que eu tava me sentindo tão mal?

Tomei banho e fui direto para o hospital, sem fazer café, não estava com fome. Chegando lá, me lembrei do que Karine havia me dito. Teria que evitá-la agora. Fui para o quadro de cirurgia, ela estaria a tarde toda operando. Só teria que evitá-la na parte da manhã.

Eu estava na sala de raio x checando alguns exames quando ouvi sua voz.

\- Está difícil te achar hoje, Silver. - Ela falou em um tom sério.

Olhei assustada. Ela estava com uma expressão séria que eu nunca tinha visto.

\- Preciso conversar com você. Agora!

Eu concordei e a acompanhei. Uma hora iria ter que enfrentá-la. Ela me levou até uma sala de sobre aviso vazia. Entramos e ela trancou a porta. Eu sabia me defender mas só usaria força se realmente precisasse.

Ela se aproximou e puxou gola da minha blusa. Tirando o colar com as alianças e lendo que estava gravado nela.

\- Então é verdade. Você estava fazendo minha sobrinha de otária.

Ela segurou meu braço com força.

\- Aline foi o que? Um brinquedo? Era sexo que queria? Porque se for tem uma dúzia de meninas aqui louca pra dar pra você. - Ela continuava a fazer pressão meu braço.

\- Quem é essa Alexis?

O ódio que crescia em mim não me deixava falar. Senti sua unhas me furando.

\- Não vai falar?

\- Não devo satisfações para você. - Falei com ódio.

\- Quem você pensa que é? - Ela soltou meu braço e juntou no colarinho do meu uniforme me apertando com raiva.

\- Eu me arrependo muito de ter te levado para minha casa, para minha família. Tenho nojo de você. Nunca mais se aproxime da minha sobrinha ou de qualquer um da minha família, ou juro que quebro sua cara.

Ela me soltou. Saiu da sala bufando. Meu pescoço queimava onde a blusa forçou. Demorei para contar a Crystal. Não queria, deixá-la preocupada. Falei que ela tinha visto as alianças e que não me deixou falar. Fiz ela me prometer que não faria nada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Karine**

Estava me arrumando para dormir quando campainha tocou.

\- Quem pode ser uma hora dessas? - Perguntei a Ester.

\- Não sei. Fica aí, vou ver quem é. - Vi ela pegando o revólver escondendo no short.

Por já ter colocado muita gente atrás das grades, Ester era sempre precavida. Ouvi seus passos indo até a porta. Ouvi uma voz conhecida, não consegui identificar na hora, pois parecia estar chorando. Me levantei preocupada, antes de sair do quarto ouvi a voz da minha esposa.

\- Karine, vem aqui!

Cheguei na sala e vi Aline chorando abraçada a Ester. A tomei em meus braços enquanto Ester foi fazer um chá. Tentei a todo custo acalmá-la. Ficamos ali por mais de meia hora sentadas, ela agarrada em mim. Ouvia seus soluços e me cortava coração a ver assim.

\- O que foi, minha querida? O que aconteceu? - Perguntei quando ela me soltou, parecia mais calma.

\- A Gabrielle ela não me ama. Ela tem alguém. Eu sou uma idiota. - Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair enquanto falava.

\- Como assim? O que ela te fez?

\- Ela tem alguém. E tem até uma aliança igual a sua. Eu vi no pescoço dela.

Ela falava entre os soluços. Olhei para Ester que assistia no canto da cozinha com chá pronto.

\- Querida pode ter sido apenas um engano. - Ester tentava acalmá-la.

\- Não. Tinha nome dela na aliança. Dela e de outra - Ela parou um pouco recuperando o ar, seus soluços estavam mais fortes. - Ela falou que ama outra…- Aline tentou continuar a falar, mas já não era mais capaz e voltou a esconder seu rosto em meu ombro.

Olhei para minha esposa fazendo sinal para não falar mais nada. Era claro que Aline não suportaria mais falar sobre aquilo.

Ela bebeu o chá depois de se acalmar um pouco novamente. Ficamos lá por mais algum tempo em silêncio. Depois de quase uma hora ela foi para o quarto.

Ver minha sobrinha assim cortava meu coração. Eu nunca tinha visto ela assim, ela realmente amava muito aquela menina e eu sabia que a dor que estava sentindo era devastadora.

Fiquei ao lado dela até ela pegar no sono, o que não demorou. Voltei para meu quarto.

\- O que vai fazer? - Ester me perguntou quando deitei ao seu lado.

\- Não vou bater nela, não se preocupe. Mas vou falar umas boas para aquela garota nunca mais chegar perto da nossa família.

\- Melhor não, ou vai acabar fazendo algo que vai se arrepender depois. Também não sabemos direito o que houve. - Ester me olhava séria.

\- Ta defendendo aquela garota?

\- Não só estou falando para não se precipitar.

\- Você lembra que fui eu que acabei trazendo a Gabrielle aqui. Eu fiz elas se encontrarem. Me sinto culpada.

\- Mas você não é culpada. Bem, eu acho que tem mais por trás disso. Você lembra que sua mãe falou que ela escondia alguma coisa e também que ela sofria? Será que tem alguma relação?

\- Não sei, mas nada justifica o que ela fez. - Me virei de costas para minha esposa encerrando a conversa.

Na manhã seguinte deixei Aline na casa do meu irmão Tarcísio. Contei o que havia acontecido. Ficaram perplexos. Toda nossa família já gostava muito da Gabrielle.

Ester foi me acalmando pelo caminho, mas meu ódio por aquela garota era imenso. E com certeza ia ter uma conversinha com ela.

Entrei no hospital, e fui perguntando pela Dra. Silver. Me informaram que ela já estava trabalhando. Mas hoje ela não estaria a meu serviço, teria que procurá-la. Pedi que a mandasse falar comigo. Mas provavelmente ela não iria. Então fui atrás dela pelo hospital.

Demorou mas a encontrei na sala de raio x.

Pedi que me acompanhasse, ela veio sem questionar. Procurei um lugar vazio e finalmente encontrei uma sala de sobreaviso. Ela entrou e tranquei porta. Ela me observava em silêncio.

Me aproximei e puxei a gola de sua blusa com certa violência, peguei a corrente que usava e vi as alianças como Aline tinha dito. Me aproximei para ler, ela continuava imóvel sem demonstrar nada. Duas alianças, uma prateada e uma dourada com pequena linha prateada em volta, estavam presas na corrente. Li com pouco de dificuldade os nomes dentro: _ Gabrielle e Alexis _ . 

\- Então é verdade. Você estava fazendo minha sobrinha de otária.

Eu segurei com força seu braço. Queria que ela falasse algo mas permaneceu calada.

\- Aline foi o que? Um brinquedo? Era sexo que queria? Porque se for tem uma dúzia de meninas aqui louca pra dar pra você. - Ela continuava sem falar nada ou demonstrar reação.

Eu estava perdendo o controle. Falei mais alto do que devia. E com a raiva apertei seu braço com toda a força que tinha.

\- Quem é essa Alexis?

Minhas unhas perfuraram seu braço e nem uma expressão de dor. Ou ela estava tão assustada que não conseguia falar ou ela não se importava com nada.

\- Não vai falar?

\- Não devo satisfações para você. - Falou num tom completamente normal.

Meu sangue fervia ainda mais com sua palavras ela não se importava.

\- Quem você pensa que é?

Soltei seu braço e juntei a gola da sua blusa. A trazendo mais perto de mim.

\- Eu me arrependo muito de ter te levado para minha casa, para minha família. - Respirei fundo. Minha vontade era de socar sua cara. - Tenho nojo de você. Nunca mais se aproxime da minha sobrinha ou de qualquer um da minha família, ou juro que quebro sua cara.

Ela continuava me olhando sem medo algum. Soltei sua blusa e vi as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Saí da sala antes que a machucasse ainda mais.

Fui para o banheiro lavar rosto e respirar um pouco. Quando estava abrindo a torneira vi sangue nas minhas unhas. Fiquei ali por quase uma hora. A raiva foi passando e percebi o que tinha feito. Eu havia machucado uma aluna e isso poderia manchar minha carreira. E até mesmo perder meu emprego.

Era 14h quando entrei na cirurgia. Essa foi complicada. O residente que me ajudava só deixava a desejar. Por alguns momentos esqueci o que havia acontecido e desejei que a Dra. Silver estivesse ali.

Após oito horas de operação fui para a sala dos médicos, precisava sentar. Tinha alguns médicos ali já se preparando para ir embora. Outros estavam chegando. Cumprimentei meus colegas e me sentei em um canto. Vinte minutos depois liguei para Ester me buscar.

Contei o que tinha acontecido no caminho. Ela ficou muito nervosa.

\- Tem noção que você pode ter jogado tudo fora? Seu emprego! Sua carreira! Amor, você não pensa? Qual exemplo você acha que vai dar para seus sobrinhos?

O caminho todo fui escutando as consequências dos meus atos. Mas ela estava totalmente certa.

\- Você tem que pedir desculpas. É o mínimo.

Eu concordei a contragosto, mas sabia que tinha que fazer.

Fomos para casa do meu irmão. Elena e ele estavam no SPA, mas Janaína havia ficado com Aline.

\- Ela tá deitada desde cedo tia, não comeu nada. Ficou chorando o dia todo. - Janaína me informou.

Entrei no quarto. Aline estava de baixo das cobertas no escuro. Acendi a luz e fui até a cama.

\- Querida, você tem que comer. Vamos descer, Ester tá fazendo uma sopa para você.

\- Não estou com fome, tia. - Ela descobriu o rosto.

Ela tinha chorado o dia todo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

\- Vem nos fazer companhia então, por mim. - Falei com jeitinho.

\- Tá bom. Só espera eu pôr uma roupa.

\- Vou esperar na porta. Seus pais já voltaram? - Perguntei antes de sair.

\- Tiveram um problema com o carro. Mas já devem estar chegando.

Sorri e sai do quarto. Pouco tempo depois desci com ela para cozinha. A muito custo ela comeu um pouco, me deixando mais tranquila.

Seus pais chegaram logo depois. Chamei eles e contei o que havia acontecido. Não queria que ela tivesse que contar a história toda de novo para eles. Ficaram chocados. Gabrielle já havia conquistado os dois.

**********

No dia seguinte fui pro hospital esperando a bomba. Que nunca veio. Tudo estava normal. Foi no horário de almoço que vi a Silver de longe. Ela estava usando camiseta de manga comprida e gola alta por baixo do uniforme. Estava escondendo as marcas. Mas por que ela não tinha me denunciado ainda? Ia usar isso para me chantagear? Era só o que faltava.

Naquele dia não consegui falar com ela.

Ester também não entendeu, mas insistiu que devia me desculpar.

Encontrei a Silver vendo alguns exames no dia seguinte. Me aproximei e pedi para conversar a sós com ela. Aceitou sem problema, ela não tinha medo algum de mim. Mesmo a tendo machucado.

Aline me contou que ela lutava, se ela quisesse teria me impedido de feri-la, mas não impediu.

\- Por que não deu queixa? - Perguntei sem rodeios quando estávamos a sós - Vai me chantagear?

\- Não vou, se esse é seu medo. - Respondeu friamente.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque sei que não foi de propósito. E denunciá-la podia destruir sua carreira. Fazendo muitas pessoas deixarem de ser tratada por uma excelente cirurgiã.

Fiquei sem reação, esperava tudo menos aquilo.

\- Isso é tudo? - Ela voltou a falar após alguns minutos em silêncio.

Apenas confirmei. Se retirou da sala me pedindo licença. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ela não me prejudicou por quê? O que ela iria ganhar com aquilo?

Passei o restante do dia pensando naquela conversa. A noite conversei com minha esposa e ela também ficou muito surpresa e aliviada por mim.

Aline voltou para faculdade, mas ainda estava muito abatida.

No hospital só falava com a Silver quando era de muita necessidade. Eu ainda tinha que ensiná-la, era seu último ano como residente.

Estava acompanhando uma tomografia quando me chamaram a pedido da Dra. Silver. Fui até o quarto chamado, ela me esperava na porta.

\- Qual o caso? - Demonstrei que não queria conversa.

\- Mônica Ribeiro, 42 anos, diagnosticada com melanoma metastático há 4 meses. Recusou tratamento para manter a gestação que está em 35 semanas. Ela apresentou sangramentos...

\- Já tem os exames? - A interrompi.

\- Sim. - Ela me entregou todos os exames. Como sempre, estava um passo à frente.

\- A obstetrícia quer fazer o parto agora?

\- Sim, uma obstetra está com ela no quarto. Dra. eu posso estar enganada mas com esses resultados, ela provavelmente não vai sobreviver a cirurgia.

Ela estava certa. O câncer havia espalhado mais rápido do que prevíamos. Olhei para ela e notei que ela estava diferente do normal. Ela é uma cirurgiã talentosa que sabia muito bem como se comportar com os pacientes. Mas ela parecia pouco preocupada dessa vez.

\- Os resultados são péssimos, mas temos que seguir em frente.

Entramos no quarto e Dra. Silver explicou tudo para Mônica.

\- Doutora, eu não quero medidas extremas. - Mônica falou após ouvir tudo.

\- Entendido. Vai ser como desejar. - Respondi a paciente, pois Silver tinha permanecido em silêncio.

Duas horas depois estava entrando na sala de cirurgia com a Silver e a obstetra de plantão.

Foi feita uma cesariana. A menina ainda prematura estava bem.

\- Aqui mamãe, sua filha ela é linda. - Gabrielle pediu para obstetra mostrar a mãe.

\- Ela é tão bonita. - Mônica estava encantada olhando para filha.

\- Temos que levá-la agora, ela ainda precisa de cuidados. - Disse a obstetra.

\- Mamãe te ama, meu amor. Mamãe te ama muito. - Mônica estava muito emocionada.

\- Doutora, a pressão está caindo. - Silver falou alertando.

\- É um coágulo, chamem a cardiologia, agora! Rápido, precisamos abri-la agora, não temos tempo! - Falei acelerando.

\- Não quero. - Mônica chorava. Não quero que me abram mais.

\- Mônica, se não fizermos isso, você morrerá. - Silver a informou.

\- Eu vou morrer mesmo. Não quero ficar mais alguns dias se for para ficar presa em uma cama.

\- Mônica, vamos respeitar sua escolha. Todos podem sair da sala.

Todos menos a Dra. Silver e eu deixaram a sala. Silver estava ao lado de Mônica que segurava sua mão.

\- Você acha que meu marido vai ficar bem? Ele vai ficar sozinho com a nossa filha. To com medo.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Quando perdemos alguém que amamos muito, é como se estivéssemos nos afogando. Um motivo ou um objetivo é o que nos mantêm na superfície. Você deu a ele um navio gigante para mantê-lo na superfície. Você lhe deu uma filha. Que também é um pouco de você. Ele vai ficar bem, sim.

\- Obrigada Gabrielle, você também perdeu alguém, não é?

\- Sim, eu perdi. - Ela confirmou emocionada.

\- Sinto muito. - A voz de Mônica estava mais fraca - Eu espero que minha filha seja parecida com você. Gentil, inteligente e muito bonita. Apesar dela não ter seu olhos maravilhosos, ela ainda seria bonita. Quero que nome dela seja Gabrielle.

Silver estava quase chorando, era primeira vez que a via assim.

\- Você pode me abraçar? - Sua voz quase não saiu.

Silver a abraçou, e ficou lá até o coração da Mônica parar.

\- Hora do óbito 17h53min.

**********

Estava em casa quando Ester chegou.

\- Boa noite, amor. - Veio me dar um beijo. - Pela sua cara não foi um bom dia!

\- Tive um dia difícil. Mas o que aconteceu? Chegou tarde.

\- Burocracia de sempre, muita papelada. O que houve?

Eu contei sobre o meu dia a ela, mas principalmente o caso da Mônica.

\- Tem uma coisa que não está encaixando. - Falou me olhando. - Se Gabrielle se importou tanto assim com a paciente e não te prejudicou legalmente. Por que então ela fez mal a Aline?

\- Acho que ela esconde alguma coisa. E nós vamos descobrir.

\- Amor, só porque sou delegada não significa que posso bancar a detetive particular investigando a ex da minha sobrinha.

\- Vou ver o que descubro sobre ela no hospital. E você dá uma olhada se ela tem ficha ou algo do tipo, coisa que a polícia faz.

\- Você não me ouve quando quer algo.

Eu a beijei para convencê-la a me ajudar. Era sempre infalível.

Os dias que se seguiram eu banquei a detetive e consegui algumas informações. Qual faculdade tinha se formado, sua cidade natal e algo estranho. Ela havia se afastado do trabalho por 3 meses no começo do seu segundo ano. Mas não tinha informações do motivo.

Contei tudo a Ester.

\- Ela não tem ficha na polícia, se isso ajuda.

\- Acho que não estamos procurando direito.

\- Você não vai desistir né?

\- Claro que não. E você como minha delegada também não devia. - A olhei desconfiada.

\- Vou dar mais uma olhada e ver que posso fazer.

\- É por isso que te amo. - Começamos a rir.

Estava de folga no dia seguinte e fui almoçar na casa da minha mãe. Aline também foi. Ela estava melhor. Tentamos anima-la como podíamos.

Ouvi meu celular tocando. Era Ester. Ela raramente me ligava do trabalho. Atendi um pouco preocupada.

\- Oi amor aconteceu algo? - Fui para um lugar mais isolado.

_ \- Você está com alguém? _

\- Tô na casa da minha mãe, mas ninguém tá ouvindo, por quê?

_ \- Descobri algo da garota. _

\- O que você descobriu?

Ela me contou rapidamente. Desliguei celular e fui avisar minha mãe que precisava ir pro hospital.

\- Já vai tia ? - Aline me olhava triste.

\- Preciso muito confirmar uma coisa, mas volto logo.

Cheguei no hospital e pedi para chamarem o Dr. Everton, mas ele estava em cirurgia.

Fui para sala dos médicos. Não sairia dali enquanto ele não chegasse.

**********

**Crystal**

\- Eu não concordo com isso Amabelle.

\- Ela quis assim Crystal não podemos interferir.

\- Eu sei, mas se Aline soubesse de tudo...

\- Mas que tem que contar é a Gabrielle. Não nós, amor.

\- Sim. - Concordei a contragosto.

Gabrielle havia nos contado dias antes o que havia acontecido.

Voltei do trabalho cansada. Amabelle chegaria mais tarde, havia chegado muita coisa na loja, ela gostava de organizar.

Fui para apartamento da Gabi, estava preocupada com ela depois do término com Aline. Bati na porta e ninguém atendeu. Provavelmente estava no banho ou dormindo. Tinha conversado com ela antes de sair da delegacia. Procurei a chave do seu apartamento em meu chaveiro. Destranquei a porta e entrei. Ouvi o chuveiro, ela estava no banho.

Me sentei na sala esperando. Levou uns 10 minutos até ela sair do banheiro.

\- Oi. - Falei quando a vi. Ela deu um pulinho de susto.

\- Você ainda vai me causar um infarto. - Ela falou após se recuperar do susto.

Me levantei e fui em sua direção.

\- Estou com fome, você tem alguma coisa fácil ai pra gen... - Percebi as marcas em seu corpo. - Espera aí que houve com você? Que marcas são essas? Quem te machucou?

Havia marcas de unhas em seu braço, seu pescoço também estava machucado. As marcas pareciam ser de dias atrás.

\- Não é nada de mais, não se preocupe.

\- Claro que é! Como não vou me preocupar? Foi a Aline?

\- Não foi ela. Foi um acidente. Não foi por mal.

Insisti até ela me contar o que aconteceu. Eu queria ir lá enfiar minha mão na cara da Karine, mas sabia que não iria resolver. Mas aquilo não podia ficar assim.

Gabrielle me pediu para não fazer nada. Eu aceitei de não ir tirar satisfações, nem falar nada com a esposa dela. Mas eu teria que fazer algo. Minha melhor amiga foi machucada sem motivo.

Amabelle chegou. Jantamos com a Gabi e fomos para o nosso apartamento, onde contei tudo a ela. Ela ficou ainda mais revoltada que eu.

Esperei minha folga para fazer algo que eu sabia que a Gabi não ia gostar. Mas eu não ia conseguir ficar sentada e ver alguém tão importante para mim ser magoada e machucada injustamente.

Amabelle se prontificou a ir comigo. Saímos de casa depois do almoço. Fui na casa dos pais de Aline, mas não havia ninguém. Era sábado e eles devem ter se reunido na casa de algum parente. Perguntei na rua se sabiam onde morava Dona Karme, a única parente deles que eu sabia o nome. Um senhor mostrou 5 casas a frente. A família toda morava na mesma rua. Parei em frente ao portão. Antes mesmo de eu chamar uma menina apareceu.

\- Boa tarde. - A cumprimentei. - Aqui é casa da Dona Karme?

\- Sim, mas eu não conheço vocês.

\- Me chamo Crystal, e essa é Amabelle, minha esposa. - Nos apresentamos. - Eu queria falar com Aline, ela está aí?

\- Vou chamá-la. - Saiu correndo para a varanda.

Demorou um pouco, mas Aline apareceu junto com um casal. Ela estava abatida.

\- Boa tarde. - Cumprimentei todos, eles fizeram o mesmo.

\- O que vocês querem comigo?- Aline perguntou curiosa.

\- Queremos conversar com você.

\- Pode falar então.

\- Não aqui, vamos para outro lugar. - A convidei.

\- E se eu não quiser ir?

\- Eu sei que estamos pedindo muito, Aline. Mas precisa confiar na gente. - Amabelle se aproximou do portão.

\- Foi a Gabrielle que pediu para vocês virem? - Ela perguntou desconfiada.

\- Não. - Falei sustentando seu olhar.

A mulher ao lado dela falou algo que não consegui ouvir.

\- Se eu for com vocês, vão me responder tudo que eu perguntar depois?

\- Sim. O que você quiser saber.

Ela aceitou um pouco receosa. Entramos no carro e saímos. Ela permanecia com a cara fechada.

\- Onde estamos indo? Essa parte da cidade eu não conheço.

\- Um lugar para conversarmos. Já estamos quase chegando.

Mais alguns minutos e paramos em um estacionamento quase vazio.

\- Por que estamos no cemitério? - A confusão e o medo tomaram Aline.

\- Está tudo bem. Você já vai entender. - Amabelle tentou acalmá-la sem muito sucesso.

Quanto mais andávamos dentro do cemitério mais apavorada ela ficava.

\- Chegamos. - Falei para ela que olhava para todos os lados esperando ser atacada.

\- Chegamos aonde? - Ela estava confusa.

Mostrei o túmulo a nossa frente. Ela olhou por um tempo e sua expressão mudou completamente.

\- Essa é  _ Alexis Garcia. _ Ex-noiva da Gabrielle. - Apresentei.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ficou muito grande, pensei em dividir em dois mas achei melhor manter em um mesmo, já que ele conta a história da Gabrielle com a Alexis.  
> Boa leitura ^^

**Flashback Gabrielle**

\- O que achou? - Meu pai me perguntou abrindo a porta do apartamento.

\- Ótimo. - Respondi olhando a pequena sala do meu novo lar.

Em 8 dias minhas aulas na faculdade se iniciarão. Começaria a trilhar o longo caminho para realizar meu sonho ser médica. Em uma cidade nova, longe de todos os problemas que vinha tendo nos último anos. Andei por todo o lugar muito feliz. Mesmo sendo bem pequeno com móveis de segunda mão, ia ser meu lar e qualquer coisa longe do Leonardo, meu padrasto, era perfeito.

\- Que bom que gostou, é perto da faculdade. Menos de 10 minutos de caminhada. - Ele olhava o relógio constantemente. - Não vai gastar com transporte.

\- Melhor impossível, então. - O abracei agradecendo por tudo.

\- Tenho que ir. Não quero dirigir a noite.

Olhei o relógio, 13h43min. Óbvio que era mentira, Cruzeiro ficava a menos de 4 horas de viagem.

\- Manda um abraço para a Samanta. - Falei irônica.

\- Pode deixar. - Ele me olhou sério. - Dá uma chance pra ela, Samanta é uma ótima pessoa.

\- Você devia falar isso pra ela!

Samanta era minha madrasta, e nossa relação não era das melhores. Ela tinha um ciúmes doentio do meu pai. Nas poucas vezes que fui passar o final de semana com eles, ela fez questão de deixar sua antipatia por mim bem clara. O que me fez afastar ainda mais do meu pai.

\- Não entendo o por quê dessa atitude sua, filha. Você já é uma mulher, devia parar com esse ciúmes dela. Você nem foi conhecer seu irmão ainda.

\- Eu com ciúmes pai? - Respirei fundo, não queria outra discussão - Esquece. Desculpa. Toma cuidado na volta e muito obrigada por tudo.

Ele sorriu me deu um beijo na testa. Apesar de tudo, ainda nos dávamos bem. Assim que ele foi embora comecei a arrumar tudo.

Minha relação com meus pais eram boas, mas vínhamos tendo muitas brigas por causa de seus novos companheiros. Com minha mãe não era diferente. Leonardo, meu padrasto, brigava por qualquer coisa.

Quando fazia as malas ontem, Leonardo me repreendeu dizendo que eu só devia levar minhas roupa. O restante das coisas era para deixar, que eu não merecia nada além disso. Tudo que era meu agora seria dele. Apesar de estar com muita raiva, não respondi e nem briguei. Mas quando minha mãe chegou, pedi a ela que estivesse em casa quando meu pai chegasse para me buscar, queria me despedir dela e evitar mais problemas com Leonardo. Para minha surpresa ela pediu folga, e acabou ficando em casa. Já tinha terminado de pegar minhas coisas quando ela me mandou levar também a televisão, que foi um presente dado por eles. Ele ficou com uma expressão de puro ódio enquanto eu a levava para o carro, e me fuzilava com olhos. Mas não falou nada. Perto da minha mãe ele era um filhotinho. Na despedida acenei para ele sorrindo, agradecendo por me deixar levar o aparelho, só para irritá-lo um pouco mais.

Terminei de ajeitar minhas coisas e saí para conhecer o bairro. Susana era uma cidade muito grande e recebia muitas pessoas de fora que vinha tentar a sorte ali. Logo encontrei um mercado, onde comprei tudo que precisava para cozinha nos próximos dias. Saí de lá andando com dificuldade, tinha esquecido que iria embora a pé e comprei coisas demais. Levei o dobro do tempo para voltar. Me sentia livre, finalmente podia chegar em casa hora que quisesse sem broncas.

Os dias que se seguiram foram tranquilos, meus pais ligaram para saber como eu estava apenas nos dois primeiros dias, e depois não ligaram mais. Explorei bem mais o bairro, sabia onde tinha tudo que precisava. A faculdade era mesmo bem perto e como cursaria de manhã, seria bem tranquilo ir e voltar a pé.

A única pessoa que ligava todo dia, era Crystal. Como senti sua falta. Ela estava enfrentando muitos problemas em casa, seus pais não queriam que ela fizesse prova para a polícia e implicavam com seu jeito meio moleque. Eles eram bem conservadores.

No primeiro dia de faculdade fui muito animada. Realmente não se comparava com a escola. Mesmo no primeiro dia sabia que teria de me esforçar ainda mais, e isso me empolgava muito. Adoro um desafio.

**********

Os dias passaram muito rápido. Fazia três semanas que as aulas haviam começado e Crystal ainda era única que me ligava. As brigas em sua casa pioraram desde que seus pais souberam sobre sua sexualidade. Estava muito preocupada com ela, mas não sabia como podia ajudar.

Me sentei no refeitório, respondendo suas mensagens. Guardei o celular, voltando minha atenção a Samira, minha colega de sala. Alguns momentos depois uma garota roubou minha atenção. Era bonita demais para ser real. Ela estava acompanhada de algumas colegas. Seus cabelos na altura do ombro era preto e liso, olhos escuros. Usava uma blusa branca com jaqueta azul e uma calça preta. Normalmente eu não reparava nas pessoas, mas ela não tinha como não olhar.

\- Terra chamando Gabi, responda! - Samira chamou minha atenção estalando os dedos.

Me assustei pouco e acabei ficando envergonhada. Mas ela não percebeu quem eu olhava.

\- Desculpe tava com o pensamento longe.

\- Percebi. Você ficou com cara de boba. - Ela ria.

Ri um pouco nervosa. Cara de boba era tão ruim assim?

Nos dias seguinte continuei observando a garota. Ela sempre estava acompanhada por várias meninas. Onde passava atraia olhares, tanto dos rapazes como de algumas garotas. Qual era minha chance? Abaixo de zero com certeza. Também nem sabia se ela se envolvia com mulheres.

Minha experiência em relacionamentos era pequena. Havia tido um único relacionamento, e foi com uma mulher mais velha que durou cerca de quatro meses. Era muito difícil alguém chamar minha atenção, mas quando acontecia eu não tinha coragem de chegar na pessoa. Minha auto estima era inexistente, não me achava legal ou atraente.

Em uma terça-feira muito sem graça, estava no intervalo indo para refeitório com Samira. 

\- Gabi! - Ela me chamou. - Vou ajudar a Melissa e o Otávio com a matéria da próxima aula. Você vem comigo?

\- Tudo bem se eu não for? - Não era muito fã do Otávio.

\- Sem problemas. - Ela me deu um sorriso compreendendo o porquê, e foi se sentar com eles.

Depois de comer sentei na grama a sombra de uma árvore, meu lugar favorito. Fazia alguns minutos que já estava entretida lendo quando alguém falou ao meu lado.

\- Esse livro é ótimo. - Meu coração saltou no peito ao ver quem era.

A menina que vinha observando estava ali do meu lado sorrindo. Ela era mais bonita ainda de perto. Congelei.

\- Qual página você está? - Ela perguntou.

\- É… cent-... 128. - respondi gaguejando.

\- Hmm... - Ela ficou me encarando. - Me empresta um pouco. - Entreguei sem pensar.

No tempo que ela folheava o livro, eu tentava sem sucesso me acalmar.

\- 181. - Ela falou após folhear o livro.

\- O que tem nessa página? - Peguei o livro de volta.

\- Bem, para mim é a melhor parte da história, mas não vou te dar spoiler. - Ela sorria ficando ainda mais bonita. - Consegue ler até amanhã?

\- Sim!

\- Então amanhã você me conta o que achou. Combinado?

\- Alexis! Vamos logo! - Uma das suas amigas a chamou impaciente.

\- Combinado. - Confirmei no automático.

Ela sorriu, se levantou deu alguns passos e se virou de volta para mim.

\- Desculpe pela grosseria, não me apresentei. Me chamo Alexis.

\- Gabrielle. - Respondi retribuindo seu sorriso.

Ela foi embora com sua amiga. É um sonho, me belisquei algumas vezes para ter certeza.

Aquela tarde deixei de estudar para terminar de ler. Minha surpresa foi grande, o que acontecia no livro era que a personagem principal rejeitava um homem rico por ter se apaixonado por uma mulher. Será que isso significava que ela também gostava de mulher? Era um sinal que também estava interessada em mim? Ou será que percebeu que eu a olhava e quis brincar comigo e eu só estava imaginando coisas?

Pensei em ligar para Crystal, ela era minha melhor amiga. Mas ela provavelmente já iria ficar imaginando a gente casada. Ela era assim, muito positiva, exatamente o meu oposto. Acabei não ligando. Não queria criar expectativas para não me decepcionar. Mas quem consegue mandar no coração?

Confesso que dormi muito mal aquela noite. No dia seguinte a esperei no mesmo lugar. Mas ela não apareceu. Mesmo tentando não criar expectativa, fiquei bastante chateada. Fui muito idiota mesmo em acreditar que alguém como ela se interessaria por mim. Quando terminou a aula juntei minhas coisas e fui para biblioteca recuperar o tempo perdido lendo aquele livro.

Fazia mais ou menos meia hora quando senti alguém colocando a mão em meu ombro. Me virei achando que era Samira, e dei de cara com última pessoa que esperava ver.

\- Oi. - Falou Alexis. Congelei de novo. Por algum motivo, ela era a única pessoa que me causava essa reação.

Ela puxou a cadeira na minha frente e se sentou me observando.

\- E aí, o que achou? Gostou ou não? - Perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu gostei. - Respondi a observando. - Na verdade, foi a melhor parte até agora.

\- Sério? - Ela parecia muito feliz com a resposta.

\- Não vi você no intervalo.

\- Tive que sair. - Respirou fundo e continuou. - Ligaram da escola da minha irmã, ela se machucou na aula de educação física. Como meus pais estão viajando, eu fui levá-la para o hospital. Perdi meio período. - Acrescentou parecendo triste. - Vim só pra te encontrar.

Meu coração tava tão acelerado que achei teria um infarto ao ouvir suas últimas palavras.

\- Ela está bem?

\- Sim, foi só um susto. - Ela me olhava curiosa. 

\- Quem bom. - Sentia meu rosto queimando, provavelmente estava parecendo pimentão.

\- Vou indo. Minha irmã está sozinha em casa. - Se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar.

Juntei todas as forças que tinha e a chamei.

\- Alexis, você vai vir amanhã?

\- Sim. - Ela parecia surpresa.

\- Vamos comer juntas? - Falei pouco mais alto que normal.

Minha sorte é que não tinha ninguém por perto.

\- Combinado - Sua resposta veio acompanhada de um grande sorriso. Percebi que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas. Nos despedimos e ela foi embora.

Sai logo depois, me concentrar era impossível depois de tudo.

Naquele dia liguei para Crystal contando tudo, ela ficou surpresa com a minha atitude, mas não mais que eu mesma. Eu nunca tinha tomado iniciativa com ninguém, ela tinha despertado sentimentos em mim que ainda desconhecia. E como já imaginava, Crystal nos imaginava namorando. O bom é que ela parecia feliz com a notícia. Nos últimos dias ela estava muito para baixo por causa das brigas em sua casa.

**********

As horas pareciam demorar mais para passar aquele dia, levou uma eternidade pra chegar o intervalo. Chegando no refeitório, vi ela sorrindo e acenando para mim. Aquilo era melhor que um sonho. Nos dávamos muito bem. Aos poucos fui me soltando e ganhando confiança. Passamos a comer juntas todos os dias. Parecia que já nos conhecíamos há anos, mesmo fazendo apenas duas semanas que tínhamos começado a nos falar.

Estava na biblioteca estudando com alguns colegas da minha turma depois da aula quando ouvi uma voz conhecida.

\- Posso me juntar a vocês? - Era Alexis me dando um grande sorriso.

\- Sim, por favor. - Otávio respondeu antes de mim.

Puxei a cadeira ao meu lado para ela sentar. 

\- Obrigada. - Me deu uma piscadinha, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio concentrados. Algum tempo depois percebi que Otávio ficava olhando para Alexis. Fiquei incomodada com aquilo, mas voltei minha atenção para as minhas anotações.

\- Chega por hoje. - Disse Alexis depois de uma hora enquanto se esticava.

Agora Otávio olhava seu decote. Um ódio sem explicação tomou conta de meu corpo 

\- Também acabei, vamos embora. - Levantei e a convidei vir comigo.

Ela concordou e pegou suas coisas.

\- Que isso meninas não me deixem só.

\- Você está de sacanagem? Não consegue ver o Hugo e a Samira do seu lado? - Falei com raiva. - Seu pervertido.

Senti meu rosto queimar ao perceber vários olhares minha direção. Olhares de desaprovação.

\- Vamos embora. - Alexis pegou minha mão me puxando dali.

Já estávamos fora da faculdade quando ela me soltou e começou a rir.

\- O que houve? - Ela perguntou.

\- Otávio. Ele estava olhando seu decote.

Ao terminar a frase senti meu rosto queimar de novo, e muito mais forte agora. Alexis me encarava. 

\- Tem ótima sorveteria aqui perto. Vamos?

Fiz um gesto com a cabeça confirmando. Ela não falou nada, só me observava. Nós sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada depois de escolhermos nossos sorvetes.

\- Está mais calma?

\- Sim. Desculpa.

\- Não peça desculpa. Você me defendeu. Por que acha que estaria chateada? Sem contar que você é muito fofa brava.

Eu quase engasguei com o sorvete.

\- Sorte dele que olhou pra mim. Se tivesse olhado pra você eu tinha quebrado a cara dele. - Agora ela também ficou um pouco vermelha.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém olha pra mim. Não sou tão bonita como você. 

\- Claro que é, eu te acho muito bonita. Amo seus olhos. - Falou segurando minha mão.

Meu coração acelerou quando ouvi isso. Ficamos em silêncio, mas ainda de mão dadas. Saímos da sorveteria e nos despedimos. Antes de ir ela me deu forte abraço e um beijo na bochecha me agradecendo por defendê-la.

**********

Estava chegando na faculdade ainda sonolenta, quando Alexis me surpreende pegando minha mão. 

\- Bom dia, tenho um convite e não aceito não como resposta. - Falou fingindo estar séria. - Neste sábado é aniversário da minha irmã e meus pais vão fazer um pequena comemoração para ela. E você está intimada a ir.

Concordei. Eu não tinha como recusar nem queria. Apesar de ficar muito nervosa com a ideia de conhecer sua família.

No sábado do aniversário, saí de casa às 3h45min, sua casa não era tão longe. E a festa começava às 5h. Ela falou que eu devia chegar uma hora antes para ajudá-la a arrumar umas coisas. Parei de frente ao portão. Chequei o endereço, era ali mesmo. A casa era muito grande. Apertei interfone que logo fui atendida por uma voz feminina.

\- Quem é?

\- Me chamo Gabrielle. Sou amiga da Alexis.

\- Ah, sim. Pode entrar.

O portão começou a abrir sozinho, era de controle remoto. Me senti estranha de ir entrando assim. O quintal era grande e a garagem também, com dois carros que pareciam ser caros. Mais a frente era a área de churrasco e a piscina.

\- Olá. - Um senhor saiu de dentro da casa me comprimentando. - Sou Alberto, pai da Alexis.

\- Boa tarde. - Respondi o comprimentando.

\- Boa tarde, entre por favor, a Alexis já vai descer.

Quase no mesmo instante ela surgiu nas escadas. Vestia roupas totalmente diferentes, um short um pouco curto e largo, e uma camiseta preta regata. Ela ficava linda com qualquer roupa.

\- Vem. - Me fez sinal para acompanhá-la ainda nos degraus da escada.

Pedi licença ao seu pai e a segui até seu quarto. Entrei e ela fechou a porta.

\- Achei que teria uma festa. - Falei meio curiosa. Não vi nada relacionado a comemoração de aniversário.

\- Vai ter, mas não será aqui. Vai ser em um salão aqui perto. Vamos sair às 6h.

Fiquei pouco confusa. Ela percebeu e completou pouco envergonhada.

\- Queria um tempo com você.

Meu coração não aguentaria muito dessas surpresas. Ela foi até uma estante procurando alguma coisa. Aproveitei para olhar seu quarto. Este era grande, tinha uma cama de casal onde me sentei. Dei mais uma olhada em volta e reparei vários troféus de diferentes tipos sobre uma estante onde ela procurava algo entre os livros. Seria tudo dela?

\- Achei. - Minha atenção foi direto para ela que se sentou ao meu lado. Colocou dois livros sobre minhas mãos. - Esses são parecidos com aquele que você tava lendo.

\- Sério? - Falei animada.

\- Te empresto eles. - Ela parecia muito feliz.

\- Aqueles troféus são todos seus? - Apontei para eles curiosa.

\- Sim. - Levantou e foi até eles, me mostrando um. - Este é o que eu tenho mais orgulho. Ganhei em uma competição de xadrez.

Deixei os livros sobre a cama e fui até ela.

\- É o mais legal.

\- Sim, e este foi o último. - Me mostrou outro.

\- Corrida? Você corre?

\- Corria. - Ela me olhou de lado. - Agora só corro para manter o corpinho. Mas você também corre, não é?

\- Sim. Como você sabe? - Fiquei muito curiosa.

\- Eu andei te observando. E teve um dia que você foi com um tênis mais leve. Foi mais um palpite mesmo, nem todos que usam tênis de corrida corre.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

\- Eu fui com ele antes de você vir falar comigo.

\- Sim, eu meio que estava esperando uma oportunidade pra puxar conversa contigo a algum tempo. Aí te vi lá sozinha, e ainda lendo um livro que gosto. Foi a oportunidade perfeita. - Ela parecia pouco nervosa, mas feliz. Ela se virou para mim me olhando nos olhos. - Aquele dia na sorveteria pensei em te dizer algo, mas não era o melhor lugar. - Alexis ficou levemente vermelha. - Gabi eu gosto de você.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Ela pegou minha mão e se aproximou. Sabia que ela queria o mesmo que eu. Fui ao seu encontro e nos beijamos. Um beijo gentil, demonstrando todo nosso sentimento uma pela outra. Quando nos afastamos ambas estavam com maior sorriso. Um segundo beijo veio logo em seguida, dessa vez mais intenso. Eu a abracei. Gostava de sentir ela no meus braços. Seu cheiro era tão bom. Aquele beijo foi totalmente diferente dos anteriores, estava completamente apaixonada por ela.

\- Estou apaixonada por você. - Colocou a mão carinhosamente em meu rosto. - Desde a primeira vez que te vi, não consegui mais esquecer seu rosto. Acho que estou parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada.

\- Então eu também sou uma adolescente, pois sinto o mesmo por você.

\- Caramba, eu to muito feliz. To quase saindo correndo e gritando. - Rimos juntas.

Ficamos nos curtindo ali por mais algum tempo. 

\- Sei que não é grande coisa, mas quero te dar isso. - Alexis falou saindo do meu abraço e me deixando curiosa.

Ela retirou um anel que sempre usava e me entregou.

\- Você aceita? Sei que é feio mas prometo que vou te dar outro.

\- Adorei, obrigada!

Dei-lhe um abraço apertado após colocar ele em meu dedo, eu me sentia muito feliz. O abraço se desfez e eu a puxei para um novo beijo, tinha minhas dúvidas se não era um sonho, e se fosse eu aproveitaria pouco mais. Mas um batida na porta me fez dar um salto de susto. Alexis sorriu me acalmando e abriu a porta. Uma menina muito bonita estava ali, cabelos longos e olhos cor de mel. Ela parecia muito com a Alexis, o que me fez perceber que só podia ser a sua irmã.

\- Nati, essa é Gabrielle. - Alexis me apresentou.

\- Oi, me chamo Natália, mas pode me chamar de Nati. - Me estendeu sua mão em cumprimento.

\- Pode me chamar de Gabi se preferir.

Ficamos conversando por algum tempo, acabamos nos damos muito bem.

Aquele foi o melhor dia que já tive. Antes da festa ela me apresentou a sua mãe sem me dar título. A festa foi muito boa apesar de ter ficado com muita vergonha, aproveitei bastante. Alexis não saiu do meu lado em momento algum. Demos algumas fugidas para roubar uns beijos uma da outra. Minha preocupação era seus pais, mas ela falou que eles sabiam dela e a apoiavam muito. Talvez por isso não falaram nada de ficarmos de mãos dadas.

Os dias que se seguiram foram incríveis, apesar das provas difíceis que tive. Alexis estava cada vez mais fofa, nós estávamos passando ainda mais tempo juntas. 

Em uma tarde ela estava em meu apartamento para estudar. Fui até a cozinha pegar um suco, e quando voltei encontrei ela em pé segurando uma rosa vermelha. Alexis veio em minha direção, tirou os copos da minha mão e a segurou. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ela começou.

\- Dra. Silver, - falou toda eufórica. - Aceita ser minha namorada?

A minha surpresa foi tanta que paralisei. Levei alguns segundos para voltar a mim, ela me olhava ansiosa pela resposta. Aos poucos seu sorriso ia dando lugar a uma expressão de preocupação.

\- É claro que aceito. - Respondi a puxando para um beijo.

Ela sorriu aliviada, tirou uma caixinha do bolso a abrindo, deixando a mostra duas alianças prateadas. Segurou minha mão retirando o anel que tinha me dado antes e colocando a aliança. Coloquei a outra aliança em seu dedo. Demos outro beijo apaixonado.

\- Eu queria te pedir em namoro no dia do nosso primeiro beijo, mas achei que seria muito rápido e te assustaria.

\- Devia ter pedido, eu aceitaria sem nem pensar. - Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Sabia que devia ter seguido meus instintos. - Rimos juntas do seu comentário.

\- O que importa é que estamos juntas.

\- Verdade.

Ficamos o restante da tarde trocando carinhos.

Contei para Crystal toda eufórica no dia seguinte, ela me dava os parabéns. Tudo parecia um conto de fadas, meu medo era acordar e ter sido um sonho.

Algumas semanas depois, Crystal veio morar comigo. Alexis achou ótimo. Nosso relacionamento estava muito bem. E nos finais de semanas passamos mais tempo juntas. Nem todos porque os estudos exigiam muito de nós, principalmente da Alexis que estava no quarto ano.

Já passava dos três meses desde o início do namoro. Nos encontramos no refeitório como sempre.

\- Tenho um convite e você não pode recusar. - Ela sempre falava assim.

\- O que é? - Fiquei curiosa.

\- Meus pais vão viajar esse final de semana. Eu vou ficar sozinha com a minha irmã. - Ela me olhava toda pidona. - Vem passar final de semana comigo, não passamos o último juntas mesmo.

Concordei para alegria dela. Chegando em casa contei para Crystal.

\- Uhh, vai ter então. - Ela me olhou maliciosa. - Prepare o corpinho ai.

Fiquei igual um pimentão.

\- Para como isso.

\- To falando a verdade. Eu não cheguei nessa fase ainda, então isso é tudo que posso dizer para te ajudar.

Crystal percebeu que me deixou nervosa e tentou me acalmar.

\- Olha vocês tem boa comunicação, conversa com ela sobre isso. Sei que é um pouco constrangedor, mas vocês são namoradas.

Ela estava certa. Um dia antes de ir para casa da Alexis eu a chamei para vir na minha para conversarmos. Crystal estava trabalhando.

\- Então amor, o que queres de mim? - Ela brincava.

\- É algo bem... Não sei como falar. Na verdade eu tô é com vergonha. - Confessei sem saber como começar.

\- Sexo? - Ela perguntou com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

Pela minha expressão ela entendeu que sim.

\- Olha, não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. Não vou lhe apressar. - Ela falava segurando minha mão me passando confiança.

\- Eu nunca fiz com ninguém, não sei o que devo fazer. - Falei envergonhada.

\- Está tudo bem. - Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros. - Se quiser perguntar alguma coisa, pode perguntar. O que eu não puder te ajudar, a gente pesquisa.

\- Você já?

\- Sim. - Hesitou um pouco. Talvez pensou que eu ficaria magoada. - Minha primeira vez foi com um homem.

Eu não esperava por isso. Mas não muda nada.

\- Você sabe como é a sociedade. Nos faz achar que o certo são casais heteros. Foi apenas uma vez, e quando rolou eu percebi que não era aquilo que queria. - Ela me olhava preocupada esperando uma reação minha.

\- Está tudo bem. - Foi minha vez de segurar suas mãos.

\- Também namorei uma mulher por uns 7 meses. Foi com ela que tive minha primeira experiência com uma mulher, e a única também. Fazia quase dois anos que não ficava com alguém, quando te conheci.

\- Eu só fiquei com uma moça, bem rolou só alguns beijos e o primeiro beijo foi com garoto em um jogo idiota de verdade e desafio.

Ela riu eu a acompanhei deixando clima mais leve. Nós conversamos mais depois. Me senti mais à vontade com ela.

No sábado fui para sua casa como combinamos. Cheguei lá e seus pais já tinham saído.

\- Oi. - Natália me cumprimentou. Nos dávamos bem apesar de nos vermos muito pouco.

Ela fazia cursos de língua estrangeira e natação. Era difícil estar em casa.

\- Escolhe um. - Ela me mostrava alguns filmes no seu notebook.

\- Votação! - Alexis gritou na cozinha.

\- Seja mais legal com a sua namorada. - Natalia a provocava.

\- Eu sou. - Afirmou vindo da cozinha equilibrando três grandes potes de pipoca nos braços. Fui ao seu socorro.

\- Obrigada, amor. - Me deu beijo de agradecimento. - Pega nossas bebidas, Nati.

\- Tô indo.

Foi uma tarde divertida, demos muita risada. A noite chegou e fomos para a cozinha fazer o jantar. Natália insistia em pedir pizza com medo de colocarmos fogo na casa. Por fim ela cedeu e foi ajudar. A noite foi ainda mais divertida.

\- Fui! - Disse Natália indo para o quarto dormir. - E juízo meninas! - Ela lançou um olhar malicioso.

Alexis arrumou a cama para gente no quarto dela. Deitei e fiquei a observando enquanto ela procurava outra coberta em seu guarda roupa. Depois de uma procura rápida, ela achou.

\- Seus pais sabem que eu viria?

\- Sim. - Ela deitou do meu lado. - Eles são tranquilos, não se preocupe.

Nós ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Apesar da conversa de antes, ainda estava pouco nervosa de estar tão próxima assim dela. Mas também sabia que eu ditaria as regras e ela me respeitaria. Alexis se levantou apoiando sobre um dos braços, começou a fazer carinho em meu rosto. Me virei para ela admirando cada detalhe em sua face, apesar da pouca claridade ainda conseguia ver seu grande sorriso.

\- Alexis, eu te amo muito.

Antes que ela retribuísse minha palavras a puxei para um beijo leve e gentilmente. O beijo foi se intensificando aos poucos. Senti meu coração acelerar e meu corpo esquentar quando ela levou a mão em minha barriga e subindo um pouco minha blusa. Estava quase perdendo o fôlego quando nossos lábios se separaram. Nos olhamos por alguns segundos. Eu a desejava muito. Queria me sentir amada e amá-la por completo.

\- Você quer continuar? - Sua voz estava rouca.

\- Sim.

\- Se quiser parar em algum momento, é só me falar, ok?

Confirmei e ela voltou a me beijar. Com todo carinho ela me amou. E eu retribui todo seu carinho. Aquela noite demoramos a pegar no sono.

**********

Acordei com umas batidas na porta.

\- Não vão levantar não? - Era Natália.

\- Não sei! - Alexis respondeu irritada.

Ouvi som de passos diminuindo. Natália havia ido embora.

\- Bom dia, meu amor. - Falou gentilmente.

\- Bom dia, amor. - Respondi ainda sonolenta.

Ela me deu um selinho e se levantou pegando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Me entregou as minhas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Eu fiquei admirando até ela sair da minha visão. Ela voltou toda vestida. Deitou do meu lado me abraçando.

\- Eu quero acordar todo dia assim. Do seu lado.

\- Eu também quero dormi ao seu lado todas as noites. Amo você. - A beijei carinhosamente.

A cada dia que passava ao seu lado era especial, e me apaixonava cada vez mais por ela. Nunca pensei que podia ser tão feliz.

**********

No ano seguinte, Crystal passou na prova da polícia. Natália foi para outra cidade fazer faculdade. O que deixou Alexis um pouco para baixo, ela dizia que a casa ficou mais vazia. Acabei passando mais tempo com ela. Passava mais tempo em sua casa que na minha, o que me fez ficar mais próxima também de seus pais, eles eram uns amores comigo. Nosso relacionamento estava perfeito. Melhor só se morássemos juntas, o que provavelmente não demoraria a acontecer se dependesse de mim.

**********

O tempo passou muito rápido, pelo menos para mim foi assim. Talvez porque tivesse vivendo quase um conto de fadas com o meu amor. Até minhas férias passei com sua família em uma viagem que me levaram, foi maravilhosa. Alexis foi para especialização. Ela seria cirurgiã como eu. Nós tínhamos o mesmo sonho de ser cirurgiãs reconhecidas. Eu já sonhava em um dia dividir a sala de operação com ela. Alexis terminou a faculdade com as melhores notas de sua turma. Me motivando a fazer melhor. No começo foi difícil não ver mais ela na faculdade todos os dias. Alguns meses depois seu pai lhe deu um apartamento. Eu fui morar junto com ela e levei Crystal.

Nós nos divertíamos muito. E o tempo voava talvez por estar tão perfeito. Acordar ao lado da Alexis todos os dias era melhor do que qualquer sonho.

Crystal nos surpreendeu um dia trazendo sua namorada, Amabelle, para conhecermos.

Nos demos muito bem e viajávamos todas juntas sempre que podíamos. Aproveitamos cada minuto.

As avaliações da Alexis se aproximavam. Suas notas influenciaram muito em qual hospital iria fazer sua residência. Havia dois na cidade e nosso plano era ir para o mesmo. Não queríamos no separar mais. Ela arrasou em tudo e entrou no hospital que queria. Agora faltava eu conseguir o mesmo.

Ela estava três anos na minha frente. No meu último ano na faculdade, fiz como ela e fui a melhor da minha turma. No ano seguinte fui fazer a especialização.

Ela já trabalhava como médica interna no hospital Álvaro Fontes. O que me fazia ter um pouco de inveja. Também foi a pior época para nós, seus horários eram malucos. Ela chegava exausta sempre.

Naquele ano, Natália se casou. E para nossa surpresa, Crystal e Amabelle também anunciaram que se casariam alguns meses depois.

Depois do casamento, Crystal foi morar no apartamento de Amabelle. Era estranho a casa sem ela, levei algum tempo para acostumar.

Alexis chegava sempre cansada. Eu já deixava suas roupas arrumadas para o banho e comida pronta. Ela não parava de dizer que eu era amor da sua vida.

Decidimos que íamos nos casar quando eu terminasse o primeiro ano como interna. Não tinha porque ter pressa, já éramos um casal. Era apenas para oficializar.

  
  


Então chegou meus exames finais. Fiquei com medo de não conseguir passar na seleção de um dos hospitais da cidade, não queria me mudar e deixar Alexis sozinha.

Quando recebi aprovação do hospital Álvaro Fontes comecei a chorar de felicidade. Alexis me abraçava chorando também.

Meu primeiro ano como interna foi o mais difícil de todos. E como a Alexis eu chegava em casa detonada. Ela já era residente do quarto ano. Nossos horários eram loucos e ficar em casa juntas era muito difícil. Mas sabíamos que no final seríamos recompensadas.

**********

Aquele ano foi muito cansativo, mas passou rápido. Logo as provas do internato chegaram e passei sem muita dificuldade.

Dias depois do resultado sair, não tínhamos tocado assunto de casamento. Nosso plano era marcar o casamento depois das provas, mas agora que elas acabaram, ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o assunto. Moramos juntas a um bom tempo. Por isso não me preocupava muito. Além do mais, a Alexis tinha dito que queria fazer algo especial sobre isso. Eu estava muito curiosa, mas não perguntava sobre.

Saí do hospital à noite exausta, depois de um longo dia. Fui para casa torcendo para Alexis ter feito o jantar, já que estava de folga naquele dia. Além do cansaço a fome era gigante.

Abri a porta encontrando tudo escuro. Achei estranho que Alexis já tivesse ido dormir. Ainda era cedo e ela trabalharia a tarde no dia seguinte. Quando cheguei na cozinha percebi que a luz do quarto estava acesa. Me aproximei do quarto abrindo a porta lentamente. Assim que vi seu interior, meu coração parou. A cama se encontrava coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Nesse momento fui abraçada pelas costas e recebi um beijo no pescoço.

\- Boa noite, meu amor. - Falou Alexis em meu ouvido.

\- Boa noite. - Me virei de frente para ela. - O que é isso? - Ela segurava um buquê de rosas em uma das mãos.

\- Meu pedido de casamento. - Me entregou as flores e se ajoelhou. -Dra. Gabrielle, aceita ser minha esposa? - Abriu uma caixinha onde se encontrava duas alianças.

Já estávamos juntas a mais de 7 anos e ela ainda conseguia me deixar sem fôlego.

\- Me deixa pensar se aceito. - Falei brincando com ela.

\- Não faz isso com meu coração. - Alexis falou ainda ajoelhada.

\- Eu te amo, e é claro que quero ser sua esposa.

Um imenso sorriso se fez no rosto da Alexis. Ainda de joelhos ela colocou uma aliança em minha mão, deu um beijo nos meus dedos e se levantou.

Como ela, me ajoelhei e coloquei a outra aliança em sua mão, a imitando.

\- Você é tudo para mim. Sua felicidade é a minha, estar ao teu lado é o maior presente que a vida podia me oferecer. Estes anos ao seu lado foram os melhores que tive. Eu te amo, Gabrielle.

As lágrimas começaram a cair em meu rosto.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Alexis. - Tentei segurar as lágrimas sem sucesso. - Você é o meu mundo. Esses anos ao seu lado foram incríveis.

No final estávamos as duas chorando. Foi uma noite inesquecível. Um jantar maravilhoso feito por ela e uma noite cheia de amor e carinho.

**********

Faltava menos de um mês para o casamento. Estava totalmente empolgada. Tudo estava perfeito. Crystal e Amabelle nos ajudava, porque tempo era algo raro para nós. Durante esses anos nossa amizade só aumentava. 

Natália era mais empolgada com o casamento.

\- Ufa, até que enfim. - Ela irritava a irmã. - Vocês duas foram as primeiras a começarem a namorar e vai ser a últimas a se casarem. Sete anos enrolando a coitada, irmã.

Alexis fazia careta para ela e todos riam.

Conseguimos 20 dias de folga. Iríamos sair dois dias antes e depois aproveitar a lua de mel em Buenos Aires, que foi um presente dos meus sogros maravilhosos. Eles me consideravam da família, Alexis dizia que eu já era mais amada que ela na sua casa.

Quanto mais chegava perto da data, mais nervosa eu ficava. Tentava me concentrar no serviço, ele ajudava um pouco.

**********

Faltava uma semana, para tão esperada data.

\- Essa semana vai ser longa, hein? - Mi falava sorrindo pra mim. - Muito ansiosa?

\- Bastante. - Respondi.

Estávamos de plantão aquela noite. Alexis foi para casa. Eu saí e deixei tudo arrumado para ela chegar, tomar um banho, comer e dormir.

Ela estaria de folga no próximo dia, então ia aproveitar para ficar o máximo que podia com ela. Já que nossos horários não iriam bater mais até o casamento. Fui embora quando sol já tinha nascido. Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banho. Saí enrolada na toalha e fui para o quarto me vestir. Abri a porta e Alexis dormia profundamente. Me vesti e me sentei ao seu lado. Fiquei ali a observando por algum tempo. Por fim me deitei ao seu lado e dormi também.

\- Acorda, amor. - Alexis me chamava gentilmente. - Fiz almoço. Vamos comer?

Me levantei sonolenta.

\- Já vou. - Fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal.

Cheguei na cozinha e o cheiro bom me despertou de vez. Eu estava com muita fome.

Depois que comemos, deitamos no sofá da sala para ver um filme. Ficamos ali até de tarde. Era um dia agradável, fazia um pouco de frio. O que para mim era mais que perfeito. Me virei no sofá e abracei Alexis, que parecia um pouco entediada com o novo filme que passava. Beijei seu rosto chamando sua atenção.

\- Já te falaram que você é muito gata? - Falei provocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Hmm, que eu me lembre, hoje não. - Tentou fazer uma expressão séria.

\- Então eu digo: você é mulher mais gata do mundo! - A beijei intensamente.

\- Amor, eu quero você. - Ela cochichou em meu ouvido maliciosa.

Nem respondi fomos direto para o quarto.

Quando olhei o relógio, me surpreendi com o horário.

\- Nossa já são quase 23h. - Falei surpresa.

\- Sério? Vamos pedir uma pizza?

Concordei e 40 minutos depois ja estávamos comendo na cama mesmo.

Dormimos abraçadas depois de nos amarmos novamente.

**********

Fomos juntas para o hospital no dia seguinte. Era um dia normal como outro qualquer. Acompanhei uma cirurgia assim que cheguei. Tava empolgada, amava ver os doutores mostrando suas habilidades.

\- Gabrielle. - Ouvi a voz da minha noiva.

Me virei e vi ela vindo em minha direção esboçando um grande sorriso de felicidade.

\- Me pediram para buscar um coração. - Ela falava toda empolgada. - Sozinha. E depois vou participar do transplante, então vou chegar tarde.

\- Tudo bem. Vou deixar um pouquinho de comida para você. - Rimos juntas.

\- Te vejo a noite. Amo você.

\- Também te amo. Arrasa!

Ela saiu feliz. Eu a olhei até ela virar o corredor.

O restante do dia foi tranquilo. Fui embora em meu horário. Chegaria em casa e já começaria a fazer o jantar para Alexis.

Deixei a comida pronta. Sentei no sofá olhando o celular. Alexis ainda não havia lido minha última mensagem, provavelmente seu celular descarregou. Acabei pegando no sono e só acordei quando o celular tocou.

\- Alô.

_ \- Dra Silver. Quem fala é o Eduardo, chefe de cirurgia. Você poderia vir ao hospital agora? _

\- Sim, senhor.

Olhei o relógio, era mais de meia noite. Não era normal nos chamar essas horas, deve ser alguma emergência. Na correria para sair, esqueci meu celular. Mas Alexis devia estar lá no hospital, então não voltei para pegar.

Cheguei no hospital e encontrei o chefe me esperando.

\- Me acompanhe até minha sala, Silver.

O que aconteceu? Iria me despedir? Mas eu havia passado na prova. Meu coração ficou apertado. Não queria ficar longe da Alexis.

\- O que eu fiz? - Perguntei quando ele fechou a porta do escritório.

\- Nada, Silver.

\- Então o senhor não vai me demitir? - Perguntei confusa.

\- Não vou. - Ele tinha uma expressão triste. Uma onda fria horrível tomou meu corpo.

\- O que aconteceu? - Minha voz saiu trêmula.

\- Sente-se, por favor. - Ele me apontou a cadeira.

O desespero já havia tomado conta, algo ruim tinha acontecido. Pelo seu olhar, sabia que iria me falar algo terrível.

\- Vou direto ao ponto. Eu sinto muito em lhe informar que o avião que levava a Dra. Alexis Garcia sofreu um acidente no caminho. Infelizmente não houve sobreviventes.

Suas últimas palavras foram ficando longe. Não era possível. Não podia estar acontecendo.

Não consegui ouvir mais nada e sai da sala quase correndo. Sentia minha garganta fechando enquanto um desespero enorme me tomava. Saí sem rumo. Quando percebi estava do lado de fora do hospital. Me sentei em um banco que havia ali, meu estômago revirava. Perdi a noção do tempo, voltei a mim quando ouvi alguém gritando meu nome.

\- Gabrielle! Gabi! - Era Michele ela tinha os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

Me abraçou com força sem falar nada e se sentou do meu lado.

\- Quer que eu ligue para Crystal? - Falou um bom tempo depois.

\- Não sei.

\- Quando você quiser me fala. - Concordei sem olhar para ela momento algum.

O dia estava clareando. Tinha ficado ali a noite toda. Olhei para o lado e Michele quase dormia ao meu lado, ela não quis me deixar sozinha.

\- Quero ir pra casa. Pode me levar, por favor?

Concordou de imediato, ela estava exausta.

\- Vou ligar para Crystal, não quero te deixar sozinha. - Disse quando chegamos. Ela ia descer do carro, mas eu a impedi.

\- Não precisa, você está cansada. - Ela fez menção de falar algo, mas interrompi de novo. - Assim que você ligar para a Crystal, vai levar 10 minutos para ela chegar. E você tem que dormir.

Ela me observou um pouco e por fim aceitou. 

Fui pelas escadas não queria ver ninguém.Ao entrar em meu apartamento uma onda de desespero foi tomando conta do meu corpo. Aquilo tudo tinha que ser mentira. Peguei meu celular e olhei para mensagem que havia enviado para Alexis. Ela não havia recebido ainda. E nunca a receberia.

Meu amor havia me deixado. Aquele sorriso era minha última lembrança dela. As últimas palavras dela, “ _ Amo você _ ”. Fiquei ali olhando sua foto me sentido como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro.

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta, mas me faltava forças para levantar e ir abrir. Antes de conseguir me levantar para atender Crystal entrou correndo.

\- Eu soube. - Falou chorando e me abraçou.

\- Quero sair daqui. - Falei depois de alguns minutos.

Não conseguia ficar mais ali. Cada detalhe naquele apartamento me lembrava ela.

Crystal me levou para seu apartamento. Me preparou um chá que não consegui tomar, parecia que algo estava entalado em minha garganta. Ela chorava o tempo todo.

Apesar da dor horrível que senti não consegui chorar, eu ainda não havia derramado uma lágrima. Sentia como se estivesse me afogando aos poucos no desespero que sentia. Talvez essa dor não me deixasse chorar.

Crystal deitou no sofá ao meu lado me puxando com ela, me fazendo deitar em seus braços. Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Ouvi alguém na porta. Era Amabelle que havia chegado.

\- Amor. - Ela falou animada. - Comprei aqueles doces que você gosta.

Ela parou de falar quando nos viu no sofá.

\- O que aconteceu? - Sua expressão era de surpresa. Outra pessoa poderia tirar outras conclusões, mas Amabelle não era assim. Crystal não conseguia falar, cada vez que tentava as lágrimas a impediam.

\- Alexis morreu. - Respondi e ao mesmo tempo que falei senti meu estômago se revirar.

Ela me encarou. Talvez esperando ser pegadinha. Mas vendo choro da sua esposa e meu desespero ela teve sua confirmação.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Ela tava paralisada no mesmo lugar.

\- Acidente de avião. - Sua esposa respondeu.

Assim que ouviu a resposta, ela começou a chorar. Me abraçou agitando a cabeça desejando que fosse mentira.

Algum tempo depois ouvi meu telefone tocar. Era do hospital. Seu corpo havia sido resgatado. Eu sabia o procedimento. Alguém tinha que ir reconhecer o corpo.

\- Você não vai. - Crystal implorava.

\- Tenho que ir. Não posso deixar que mãe dela a veja assim.

\- Mas você também não devia. - Ela rebateu.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Cuide da Amabelle. - Ela soluçava de tanto chorar. - Vou pedir para Michele me levar. - Saí antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Desci as escadas com uma mão apertando meu peito que parecia que ia explodir. Esperei Michele chegar na rua.

Assim como Crystal, ela também insistiu para eu não ir, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Por mais doloroso que fosse ver o corpo da pessoa que eu amava sem vida, e provavelmente muito machucado.

Quando entrei na sala de espera, vi o pai da Alexis. Naquele momento eu lembrava da primeira vez que o vi, na festa de aniversário da Natália. Como tempo podia passar tão rápido. E agora tudo tinha acabado. Nossos planos, sonhos, tudo. Respirei fundo e fui ao seu encontro. Ele não conseguia falar estava muito arrasado.

\- Gabrielle. - Natália me chamou. - Minha mãe desmaiou e levaram ela para o quarto. Falaram que alguém tem que ir reconhecer o corp...

Ela não conseguiu terminar. Tentava conter o choro sem sucesso.

\- Eu vou. - Falei a abraçando. - Eu fui a última de nós que esteve com ela.

Ela tentou me falar algo, mas desistiu.

Um senhor do necrotério me levou até onde estavam os corpos.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso sozinha, doutora?

Confirmei que sim ele não insistiu. Assim que saco preto foi aberto tudo começou a ficar embaçado. Meu mundo acabou ali.

\- É a Dra. Alexis Garcia. - Confirmei ao ver rosto muito ferido mas ainda reconhecível da mulher que amava.

Era a última vez que eu a olhava. Nada mais me fazia sentido. Comecei a ficar tonta. Me sentaram em uma cadeira, mas tudo girava. Eu nunca mais ouviria sua voz de novo. Não era justo, fechei meus olhos tentando me lembrar dela, meu estômago doía. Senti tudo a minha volta desaparecer.

Acordei em uma cama do hospital. Estava tomando soro. Amabelle estava sentada meu lado.

\- Oi você está melhor? Falaram que sua pressão caiu muito, e você desmaiou.

\- Estou sim. - Tentei acalmá-la.

Depois de liberada, fui para casa dela. O enterro seria no dia seguinte às dez horas da manhã. Eu pedi que fosse enterrada com o vestido de noiva e as dua aliança que eram minhas e fiquei com as suas.

Aquela noite também não consegui dormir. Crystal e Amabelle foram ao velório comigo. Eu não conseguia falar. Vi o caixão sendo abaixado e senti como se estivesse enterrando uma parte minha junto. Fomos embora. Crystal era quem dirigia. Eu ficaria com elas por enquanto, não tinha mais forças para entrar no meu apartamento.

O caminho todo de volta eu fui me lembrando da primeira vez que a gente se falou. Lembrei também do nosso primeiro beijo do pedido de namoro. Tudo estava tão vivo dentro de mim. Cada detalhe, cada cor era como se tudo tivesse acontecido um dia antes. Eu sentia algo me corroendo por dentro.

Quando chegamos, Amabelle foi fazer algo para nós comermos. Eu fui tomar um banho.

Entrei no banheiro encostei a porta e fiquei me olhando no espelho. Tava com olheiras e cara de doente. Ela ia brigar comigo por não me cuidar.

\- Eu te amo muito. Sinto sua falta, meu amor. Como vou viver sem você agora?

Falei para minha imagem no espelho e as lágrimas começara a cair. Eu não consegui mais conter o choro. Sentei com as costas na parede e chorei tudo o que não tinha chorado ainda. Crystal entrou se sentou ao meu lado me abraçando.

\- Pode chorar, irmã. Coloque tudo para fora. Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Levei semanas para voltar a comer direito. Minha família não veio para o velório. Só me ligaram para saber se eu estava bem. Os pais da Alexis me deram o apartamento dela, mesmo eu não querendo. Mas era impossível para mim voltar a morar naquele lugar.

Eu o vendi e comprei outro no mesmo prédio da Crystal. Seus pais também pediram para legalizar nosso casamento, sendo assim recebi seu sobrenome e ela o meu.

Tudo havia desmoronado, foi como reaprender a viver depois de tudo. Mas aos poucos fui voltando a minha rotina. Levei 3 meses para volta a trabalhar no hospital.

O vazio que sentia era gigante. Acordava toda manhã olhando para o lado da cama vazio, a saudade me corroía.

A mãe da Alexis, Roseli me falou algo que mexeu muito comigo.

_ "Eu como mãe, posso dizer que em toda sua vida, os anos dela ao seu lado foram os mais felizes. Obrigada por ter feito minha Alexis feliz até o último dia." _

Suas palavras tiveram grande peso para mim. Me ajudou muito a seguir em frente, mas ainda senti que uma parte minha havia morrido com ela. As alianças dela estavam em meu peito. Aquele colar me lembrava todos os dias de como ela tinha me feito feliz. E que devia seguir em frente por nós duas. Realizaria seu sonho e o meu, me tornaria uma cirurgiã famosa. Era o sonho que compartilhamos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao último capítulo. Espero que esteja bom. Eu odeio chegar no fim de alguma história, mas também não gosto que elas não tenha fim. Vai entender.  
> Uma ótima leitura ^^

**Karine**

Era quase 17 horas quando Dr. Everton saiu da cirurgia.

\- Dra. Karine estava me esperando?

\- Sim, doutor. Gostaria de falar com senhor em particular.

\- Tudo bem, vamos para minha sala.

Entrando em sua sala, ele fechou a porta e me convidou a sentar.

\- O que gostaria de conversar Dra. Karine?

\- Eu queria saber sobre uma antiga residente,  _ Alexis Garcia _ .

Sua expressão alegre mudou no mesmo instante que o nome Alexis foi pronunciado.

\- Posso saber motivo dessa pergunta?

\- O motivo é a Dra. Gabrielle. Mas prefiro não entrar em detalhes.

\- Entendo. Acredito que saiba sobre o que aconteceu com ela?

\- Sei apenas que ela foi residente aqui e que faleceu em um acidente de avião. Sei que ela tinha uma ligação com a Gabrielle.

\- Então já está informada de algumas coisas. O hospital mantém essa história por baixo dos panos. Não pegaria bem para sua imagem, óbviamente.

\- Imagino.

\- A Dra. Gabrielle era noiva da Dra. Alexis Garcia. Pelo sobrenome acredito que tenha imaginado algo. - Confirmei e ele continuou. - Vou lhe contar tudo que aconteceu naquele dia fatídico.

Ele fez uma pausa, me encarou por algum tempo e começou.

\- Eu estava em uma cirurgia muito complicada e meu paciente precisou de um transplante de coração urgente. Por milagre, a central tinha um disponível naquele momento. Eu não podia sair da sala e iria demorar até um conseguir médico para ir buscá-lo. Havia acontecido um grande acidente em uma rodovia, muitos pacientes havia chegado. Então pedi para a residente mais capacitada naquele momento ir fazer a coleta. A Dra. Alexis Garcia. Nós esperamos, e então depois de uns 50 minutos a central ligou novamente falando que ainda não havia chegado ninguém para buscar o coração. Horas depois, tivemos a confirmação que o avião havia tido problemas mecânicos e caiu próximo ao seu destino. Não houve sobreviventes. - Dr. Everton fez uma pausa. Parecia abalado de lembrar do ocorrido. - Eu me senti culpado por muito tempo. Elas estavam noivas e iriam se casar dias depois. Eu estava convidado para o casamento. Quando Alexis morreu, a Gabrielle morreu com ela. Aquela garota tem meu respeito por ainda estar aqui. Se aquele acidente não tivesse acontecido, Alexis estaria aqui, provavelmente lutando para conseguir o meu lugar. - Ele afastou da mesa encostando em sua cadeira - Ela era um gênio, uma cirurgiã invejável e uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela foi uma das melhores alunas que tive. Seria uma cardiologista brilhante. - Após terminar de falar ele me fitou curioso. - Eu não sei o que houve para você querer conhecer essa história, mas saiba que a Gabrielle é uma guerreira e ela tem meu respeito. Ela já passou por mais dor que possamos imaginar e ela ainda tá passando. Mas isso não a impediu de seguir em frente, no lugar dela não sei se estaria hoje aqui.

Eu ainda estava abalada com tudo que ouvi. Sabia boa parte da história ligando os fatos mas ouvir daquela maneira mexeu muito comigo. O peso da culpa me corroía.

\- Perder quem amamos nos muda, mas não deixamos de ser quem somos. Aquela menina parece fria, mas diferente de nós, ela já sentiu o que os familiares dos nossos pacientes sentem quando os informamos que seus entes queridos se foram. Isso vira hábito para nós e chega a um ponto que ver alguém chorando não nos atinge mais. Mas ela sabe, e talvez isso a torne uma médica ainda melhor. Sei que estamos propícios a passar pelo mesmo que ela. - Ele parou de falar bastante emocionado.

Agradeci a atenção encerrando nossa conversa. O remorso por tudo que tinha feito estava me matando. Havia falado coisas horríveis para Gabrielle, até a machucado fisicamente. Tudo porque não fui capaz de ouvi-la.

**********

Ester já me esperava na saída do hospital. Contei a ela o que descobri.

\- Temos que contar a Aline. - Foi primeira coisa que ela falou.

\- Eu sei. Mas deixa para amanhã, preciso descansar. Estou me sentindo um monstro por ter feito o que fiz.

\- Você não tem culpa. Só estava brava por causa da nossa sobrinha e acabou perdendo a cabeça.

Não falei mais nada, durante todo o caminho. O silêncio pairou sobre nós. No dia seguinte iria contar a Aline e pensar em uma maneira de me desculpar com Gabrielle. Mas eu mesma não me achava merecedora de desculpas depois do que fiz.

**********

**Aline**

Olhava pela janela do carro vendo uma parte da cidade que ainda não conhecia, me perguntando porque eu tinha aceitado vir. Crystal e Amabelle estavam em silêncio.

\- Onde estamos indo? Essa parte da cidade eu não conheço. - Estava começando a ficar assustada.

\- Um lugar para conversarmos. Já estamos quase chegando. - Crystal respondeu olhando para mim pelo retrovisor.

Os últimos dias estavam sendo os piores para mim. Tentei a todo custo esquecer a Gabi. Dei fim em tudo que ela tinha me dado, apaguei nossas fotos e até nossas mensagens. Era como se tivesse apagado ela da minha vida. Mas isso não me impedia de lembrar e pensar nela, e toda vez que ela vinha a minha mente, eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

Estar aqui com as duas melhores amigas dela era como quase voltar no tempo. Enquanto estava perdida em meus pensamentos não percebi que o carro parava em um estacionamento quase vazio. Saí do carro curiosa para ver onde estávamos, e minha surpresa foi grande. Esperava qualquer lugar, menos um cemitério.

\- Por que estamos no cemitério? - Perguntei confusa e receosa.

\- Está tudo bem. Você já vai entender - Falou Amabelle com uma voz calma.

Entramos em silêncio, eu olhava tudo ao meu redor e não sabia que esperar. Então veio algo a mente, será que aconteceu algo com a Gabi? Não, elas estavam muito calmas. Ou será que iriam fazer algo contra mim? Esse pensamento era bem mais plausível. O medo foi tomando conta. Tentei não pensar nisso, elas não eram esse tipo de pessoa, ou pelo menos não pareciam ser. Continuei a segui-las, o silêncio só piorava os meus pensamentos. Então por fim paramos.

Olhei ao redor e não tinha ninguém ali, já estava cogitando correr se precisasse. Amabelle se aproximou de um túmulo e colocou uma rosa branca, não havia notado que ela tinha trazido algo. Crystal virou-se para mim e me apontou o túmulo que Amabelle estava.

Observei por algum tempo o nome, talvez pelo medo que me tomava levei alguns segundos para associar o nome que estava escrito ali.  _ Alexis Garcia Silver.  _ Aquele nome e sobrenome era familiar. Antes de chegar na conclusão Crystal falou:

\- Essa é  _ Alexis Garcia. _ Ex-noiva da Gabrielle.

Eu perdi a noção de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali paralisada. Após voltar do meu transe, Crystal me contou sobre a Alexis e eu fiquei totalmente sem chão.

As alianças pertenciam a Alexis e eram um símbolo de sua promessa. Gabrielle se tornaria uma cirurgiã extraordinária pelas duas, era o sonho que elas dividiam. E que agora ela iria realizar.

O caminho todo de volta eu vim remoendo o que tinha feito. Tudo porque não tinha deixado ela falar.

\- Aline, antes de ir eu queria te falar mais uma coisa. - Crystal estava séria.

Eu a encarei não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas, agora de desespero.

\- Não desiste da Gabrielle, ela gosta de você. E sei que você também gosta dela, eu não achei que a Gabi fosse se interessar por alguém de novo depois de tudo que ela passou. Ela não vai esquecer a Alexis, mas você não precisa tomar o lugar dela.

\- O que a Crystal ta querendo dizer, é que você tem um lugar no coração dela.

\- Depois de tudo, ela não vai nem querer olhar na minha cara. - Falei secando as lágrimas.

\- Você não vai saber se não tentar. Mas eu a conheço há mais tempo que você e te digo que ela vai ouvir tudo o que você tem a dizer. - Crystal falava confiante. - Se você a ama, então lute por ela.

\- Eu amo muito ela. Mesmo tentando esquecê-la, não passou um dia que não pensasse nela. Eu vou tentar falar com ela hoje.

\- Isso aí garota, agora levei fé. - Crystal me deu um tapa de leve meu braço - Ela tá trabalhando agora, mas acho que vai pra casa a noite.

Ela me deu uma piscada, Amabelle me abraçou apertado. Me despedi e elas foram embora.

Fui para dentro de casa, meus pais já estavam preocupados. Contei a eles o que aconteceu. E me apoiaram em lutar por ela. E foi o que fiz.

Pedi para meu pai me levar até seu prédio. Chamei no interfone mas ninguém respondeu, ela devia estar trabalhando. Me sentei na porta e fiquei esperando por ela. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas eu tinha que tentar algo. No mínimo pedir desculpas. As horas foram passando e a temperatura foi caindo, minha blusa não era mais o suficiente. Pensei em ir perdi uma blusa para Crystal, mas não queria incomodar.

Coloquei meu rosto junto ao meu joelho para tentar me aquecer um pouco. Um senhor me viu ali e foi me ajuda ele achou que estava passando mal. Quando contei que esperava por Gabrielle ele abriu a porta e me falou para esperar perto do elevador que era mais seguro. Eu aceitei, estava começando a ficar com medo do lado de fora.

Dentro parecia mais frio, o piso era muito gelado mas não tinha escolha. Eu não sabia se ela iria vir para casa aquele dia, mas estava disposta a dormir ali se necessário. Me encolhi tentando ficar mais aquecida fiquei assim por um tempo, acabei cochilando. Me despertei com um susto, tinha alguém na minha frente. Tentei levantar, mas minhas pernas dormentes não obedeceram. Me desequilibrei e achei que ia cair de cara no chão, mas a pessoa que me assustou me segurou. Olhei assustada estava um pouco escuro. Meu coração saltou quando vi que era Gabrielle.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela parecia cansada.

\- Eu queria falar com você. - Minha voz saiu rouca, parecia que estava chorando. 

\- Poderia ter me ligado ou mandado uma mensagem.

Fiquei em silêncio. Não queria falar que tinha apagado seu número. Abaixei o rosto evitando olhar o dela.

\- Você não tem mais meu número? - Sua voz era calma.

Fiz que não com a cabeça, mas não a olhei. Me faltava coragem. Ela passou por mim sem falar mais nada e entrou elevador. Meu coração disparou, ela iria me deixar ali? Antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa ela me chamou.

\- Vamos. - Falou segurando a porta do elevador.

A acompanhei até seu apartamento. Não falamos nada no caminho, ela parecia normal apesar de parecer bastante cansada. Destrancou a porta e fez sinal para eu entrar. Tudo continuava igual desde a última vez que estive ali.

\- Você está gelada. Quanto tempo estava lá fora? - Ela pegou na minha mão e outra encostou meu rosto, meu coração acelerou de novo.

\- Acho que a umas 4 horas. - Respondi envergonhada.

Ela me deixou ali e foi para seu quarto. Voltou com um cobertor que colocou cuidadosamente sobre mim.

\- Fica aqui, eu vou fazer achocolatado quente para você.

Foi para a cozinha e eu fiquei sentada no sofá a observando. Havia passado dias, eu tentei esquecê-la e odiá-la. Mas nada tinha mudado e eu ainda a amava muito. E agora que sabia de tudo sobre Alexis, tinha uma ideia do quanto ela tinha sofrido e ainda sofria. Todo tempo que passei ao seu lado e nunca notei que ela sofria. Minha avó falou algo, mas não me preocupei em saber se ela estava certa. Havia pensado apenas em mim quando estávamos juntas. O motivo dela querer ir devagar, eu aceitei mas me incomodava. Briguei com ela, não a deixei falar, xinguei e acusei. Eu era a errada o tempo todo, só pensei no amor que  _ eu _ sentia por ela e nunca me preocupei com ela.

Sequei meus olhos. Não queria que ela me visse chorando. Minutos depois ela voltou para sala trazendo uma caneca de chocolate quente, bolacha e pães doces. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela se importava comigo. Será que ainda restava algum sentimento por mim?

\- Seus pais sabem que está aqui?

\- Sabem sim.

Ela estava sentada ao meu lado me observando. Tinha tanta coisa que queria falar, mas ali diante dela as palavras fugiam da minha mente. Não podia deixar aquele momento passar, era minha chance e eu ia lutar por ela, nem pensei muito e fui falando de uma vez.

\- Me desculpe, eu fui um monstro com você. Fui uma idiota, só pensei em mim e não te vi sofrendo, mas eu ainda te amo eu não consegui te esquecer. - Comecei a chorar, ela continuou em silêncio. Controlei as lágrimas. - Crystal me contou tudo. Eu sei da Alexis ela me levou-lá.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu não te culpo. Você não sabia de nada. Eu devia ter te contado antes, mas não consegui. - Ela permanecia calma, mas percebi em seu olhos a dor de ouvir nome da Alexis ser pronunciado.

\- Não é verdade. Eu fui uma egoísta, só pensei em mim mesma, nem percebi que você estava sofrendo.

\- Está tudo bem, Aline. - Ela colocou sua mão em meu ombro fazendo um leve carinho.

Agitei a cabeça discordando dela, não consegui parar de chorar. Ela tirou as alianças de dentro da blusa e as segurou.

\- Quando ela se foi, eu senti que tinha perdido tudo. Eu pedi para Natália trocar nossas alianças. Dei as minhas a Alexis e fiquei com as dela. Nós dividimos o mesmo sonho. Eu me agarrei a ele para continuar minha vida, naquela época eu quis desistir de tudo, mas sabia que ela não iria querer isso. Então eu segui em frente mesmo com o coração destruído. Elas são o símbolo da minha promessa, que eu devia continuar por mais difícil que fosse, pois mesmo não estando ao meu lado, ela continuaria em minha vida. - Ela tentava conter as lágrimas. - Não achei que poderia amar outra vez. Mas aconteceu. Você entrou na minha vida e me mostrou que eu podia ser feliz de novo. Eu não posso esquecê-la e não vou. Mas isso não significa que não posso amar você.

Abri a boca para lhe falar algo mas não consegui, um nó se formou em minha garganta. A abracei com força. Deixei que o abraço dissesse o que sentia.

\- Termina de comer antes que seu achocolatado esfrie.. - Ela falou apontando a caneca. - Apenas concordei.

Comecei a comer, e só então percebi que estava com fome. Gabrielle me observava parecendo satisfeita de ver meu apetite. Terminei e ela levou a louça para cozinha. Quis ajudá-la, mas não deixou.

\- Vamos tentar dormir. Você deve estar toda dolorida.

Ela arrumou a cama no outro quarto pra mim, eu agradeci. Sabia que apesar da suas palavras, ainda estava um pouco magoada. Fui me deitar após avisar meus pais que iria dormir ali. Assim que me ajeitei na cama, apaguei.

Acordei quando ainda estava escuro, mas não consegui dormir mais. Fiquei na sala até a Gabi acordar. O que não demorou muito.

\- Bom dia. - A cumprimentei assim que ela saiu do quarto

\- Bom dia. - Sua resposta foi mais simpática do que imaginei. - Quer café?

Confirmei e fui ajudá-la a preparar o café da manhã. O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, pensei em puxar conversa algumas vezes mas não sabia o que falar.

\- Eu não vou te morder. - Olhe para ela que estava sorrindo.

\- Só tô um pouco sem jeito.

\- Relaxa, você é de casa esqueceu?

\- Eu era, a gente terminou. - Me senti mal ao falar isso. Era tão bom estar ali com ela.

\- Você quer continuar assim?

Me virei tão rápido ao ouvir isso que quase tive espasmo no pescoço.

\- Você me perdoou? Eu achei que você não ia me querer mais na sua vida.

\- Nunca disse isso. Você foi uma cabeça dura e esquentada, mas ainda assim quero estar contigo. Além do mais, foi seu primeiro erro. Então acho que devo te dar uma chance.

Eu a abracei de qualquer jeito quase fazendo ela derrubar o que estava sua mão.

\- Mas da próxima vez, vê se me dá um voto de confiança antes de quer me matar. Se tivesse parado meio minuto para me ouvir, nada disso teria acontecido.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo com que ela falou, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Concordei e pedi desculpas. Reatamos nosso relacionamento. Mas dessa vez iria fazer do jeito certo.

**********

Nos dias seguintes, minha família pediu desculpa a ela por tudo, mesmo ela falando que não precisava. Karine foi a que mais se sentia culpada, só depois que soube do ocorrido. Gabrielle a perdoou e me tranquilizou para que não me sentisse culpada. Eu me sentia mais tranquila. Tinha amadurecido um pouco com tudo aquilo.

Os horário da Gabi se tornaram mais corridos. Ela se tornou chefe dos residentes. Mesmo nos vendo menos, tudo estava indo muito bem.

Ela passou em seus exames finais e se tornou uma cirurgiã certificada. E não faltou proposta para outros hospitais. Alguns mandavam cestas de café-da-manhã de suborno. No começo eu tive receio dela aceitar alguma e ir embora para longe.

\- Não pretendo me mudar de Susana. Pelo menos não tão cedo. O hospital me fez uma ótima proposta então vou continuar aqui. - Ela me respondia. - E sua tia que se cuide, porque vou em busca do lugar dela.

Nós rimos. Ela com certeza ia lutar por ele mesmo.

**********

Eu me formei também e comecei a trabalhar na área. Mas continuei a morar com meus pais. Apesar de passar muito mais tempo no apartamento do meu amor.

Estava saindo do meu trabalho quando ela me ligou.

\- Oi, Amor.

_ \- Oi, você já saiu do trabalho? _

\- Sim, por quê?

_ \- Vamos dar uma volta? _

\- Claro. Para onde?

_ \- É uma surpresa. Te encontro daqui uma hora. _

Achei estranho. Gabi não era muito de fazer surpresa. Fui para casa me arrumar e logo ela chegou.

\- Então, pra onde vamos? - Falei entrando no carro.

\- Se te contasse não seria uma surpresa, né? - Ela tinha um sorriso divertido que me deixava curiosa e preocupada.

\- Acho bom não ser alguma pegadinha sua.

\- Eita, não confia em mim?

\- Desculpa. Vamos logo antes que eu tenha um filho, então.

\- Vou ser papai e não sabia?

\- Idiota. É modo de dizer, engraçadinha.

Rimos juntas. Nesses quase dois anos juntas, nosso relacionamento se tornou muito mais leve. Gabi me mostrou mais seu lado divertido e brincalhão. 

Pegamos a estrada para sair de Susana, o que atiçou mais minha curiosidade. Depois de uma hora, ela mudou pra outra estrada que não fazia ideia de onde ia. Quanto mais ela andava mais bonita a paisagem ficava.

\- Chegamos. - Ela estacionou no acostamento.

Olhei ao redor e não tinha nada. Achei estranho, mas sai do carro. Me surpreendi com o que vi. Uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego. Estamos no topo de um morro, podia se ver o mar bem distante.

\- Nossa, que vista maravilhosa. - Falei admirada. - Como você conheceu esse lugar?

\- Essa estrada leva a minha antiga cidade. Eu conheci no dia que vim morar em Susana. - Ela se encostou no carro fez sinal para ir até ela. - Eu vinha sempre aqui quando estava me sentindo pra baixo, tentava me lembrar de tudo de bom que essa cidade já havia me proporcionado. Então esse lugar é meio que meu refúgio.

Percebi que ela devia estar falando da Alexis. Por isso achei melhor não perguntar.

\- E você me trouxe no seu lugar secreto. Tô me sentindo honrada.

\- Eu te trouxe por um motivo.

Me afastei de seus braços e a encarei curiosa.

\- Quero que feche os olhos. Confia em mim?

\- Sim. - Fiz que me pediu.

\- Pode abrir.

Ao olhar para ela meu coração ficou apertado. Gabi estava de joelhos à minha frente segurando uma aliança. Nem acreditei no que via. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

\- Aline, aceita ser minha esposa?

\- Aceito. - Falei com voz de choro.

Ela colocou uma aliança em meu dedo e fiz o mesmo. Após me recuperar do choro, Gabi me levou em um restaurante para jantarmos. Foi uma noite maravilhosa, ela era a minha pessoa.

\- Gabi. Eu amei a noite.

\- Que bom que gostou. Achei que você ia achar meio cafona.

\- Não. Foi romântico.

Aquele foi um dia que lembraria para sempre.

**********

Alguns dias depois fomos visitar a Natália. Ela morava em Guararema, cidade também vizinha. Natália era irmã mais nova da Alexis. Gabrielle me intimou a ir também.

\- Agora é sua vez de cuidar delas. - Gabi falou entregando a ela as alianças.

\- Eu vou sim. E eu sei que ela está muito feliz por vocês. - Natália falou emocionada.

Ela me abraçou. Nos demos bem apesar de eu estar receiosa.

\- Meus pais também vão ficar muito felizes. Com certeza eles vão no casamento de vocês.

\- Vou adorar isso. - Gabi respondeu.

Natália me chamou para conversarmos a sós.

\- Fico feliz que a Gabi tenha te trazido aqui. - Ela esboçava um simpático sorriso. - Eu to muito feliz em saber que ela seguiu em frente. Você sabe sobre a Alexis?

\- Sim. Sinto muito pela sua irmã.

\- Onde a Alexis estiver, ela deve estar muito feliz. Ela amava a Gabi, e ver ela feliz era tudo que minha irmã iria querer.

\- Obrigada Natália, isso significa muito pra mim.

Ela me deu um forte abraço. Sabia que ali nasceria uma grande amizade.

**********

O grande sonhado dia chegou. Estava muito nervosa. Fui guiada por meu pai que também estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Senti meu fôlego deixar meu corpo quando vi a Gabrielle de terno me esperando no altar. Essa com certeza era um lembrança que eu guardaria para sempre. A cerimônia foi simples e rápida. Tiramos 15 dias para a lua de mel que foi mais que perfeita.

**********

Estava em casa sentada na sala esperando minha esposa chegar. Ela me ligou mais cedo avisando que atrasaria. De todos os dias, tinha que ser logo hoje? Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nervosa eu ficava.

Ouço a porta sendo destrancada e meu coração acelera. Ouço seus passos adentrando a casa e respiro fundo. É agora.

\- Oi amor, demorei muito? - Gabi tira seu casaco e vem me dar beijo.

\- Não demorou não.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Na verdade não. - Sua confusão era evidente. - Eu quero conversar com você sobre algo importante.

Gabi se senta meu lado e continuo.

\- Não conversamos sobre isso ainda, mas eu quero muito ser mãe. - Esperei por alguma reação.

\- É sério? - Sua expressão continuava séria. Parece que ela não gostou muito da ideia. - Você estava toda nervosa, achei que algo tinha acontecido. - Um sorriso enorme se faz no rosto dela. - Vou adorar ser mãe. Ou pai, não sei bem. - Gabi começou a rir da própria piada.

\- Ei! - Dei um tapinha em seu ombro, rindo com ela. - Fiquei preocupada. Achei que não tinha gostado da ideia.

\- Até parece. Você quer me dar um filho. Como não vou gostar?

\- Estou pensando em fazer uma inseminação. O que você acha? 

Mostrei tudo sobre a clínica que estava pesquisando. Minha esposa maravilhosa ficou do meu lado me apoiando em tudo.

Tudo ocorreu bem, Gabi foi super atenciosa atendendo aos meus desejos absurdos. Me acompanhava durante todos os exames. No dia que soubemos que era uma menina, Gabi comemorou, já que era que ela queria. Foi ela que escolheu o nome, Laura. Confesso que virei uma mãe coruja, mas Gabi é muito mais.

**********

Hoje estamos no aniversário de 5 anos da Laura. Ela está no ombro da Gabi recebendo os convidados. Eu sempre digo que tenho duas crianças em casa. Minha esposa é pior que minha filha.

Gabrielle se tornou chefe de cirurgia geral. Minha tia Karine estava cansada e queria passar mais tempo com a família. Gabi realizou seu sonho e hoje é uma médica realizada. Recebeu alguns prêmios. Mesmo ainda sendo um pouco jovem, era reconhecida como um das melhores em sua área.

Minha tia Ester continua trabalhando como delegada. Ela diz que sua profissão é sua vida e só vai aposentar quando não for mais capaz de segurar arma. Não preciso dizer que Karine não gostou muito da ideia, mas ela entende o amor de sua esposa pelo trabalho.

Janaína ficou noiva, mas ela ainda falava que era muito cedo para casar.

Jeane entrou na faculdade de jornalismo que era muito sua cara.

Meu pai se aposentou da empresa e ajudava meus tios com o SPA que agora era muito maior.

Crystal e Amabelle continuavam sendo nossa vizinhas. Elas eram nossas companheiras de viagem quando temos tempo. E claro, são as tias da Laura. Devo dizer que quando a Laura, Gabi e Crystal estão juntas parece que temos uma creche em casa. Eu e Amabelle rimos juntas delas.

Os pais da Crystal e da Gabrielle ainda não eram presentes em suas vidas, mas agora elas tinham minha família grande e louca para contar.

Bem, e eu estava muito bem. Saí do meu antigo trabalho e voltei para o SPA. Gostava mais de lá. Faço a parte financeira da empresa. Não é o que me formei, mas é o que me deixava feliz.

Hoje só quero comemorar o aniversário da minha filha com minha esposa maravilhosa, toda a família e nossos amigos.

Tudo está ótimo, meu desejo é apenas que continue assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem até o final, sei que minha escrita não é das melhores, mas estou tentando melhorar. E prometo que vou por nomes nos capítulos das próximas histórias kkkkk   
> Até a próxima ^^


End file.
